Nozomi
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Un secreto separó a los niños elegidos en su primera aventura y Kari quiere averiguar que fue lo que sucedió. En su búsqueda involucrará a los nuevos elegidos y un DemiDevimon aparecerá captando la atención de ambos grupos al mostrándoles a Nozomi, alguien directamente relacionado con aquel suceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia: Un universo alterno que se me vino a la mente tras ver una imagen en tumblr hace tantos meses atrás (aunque la imagen era protagonizada por un personaje distinto) y que he querido escribir como tal desde como un mes.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Su hermano y Matt estaban discutiendo, pero a diferencia de todas sus discusiones anteriores en esta ocasión los gritos eran más fuertes y la desesperación en la voz de Matt era palpable. Los cinco chicos restantes intervenían ocasionalmente para evitar que la pelea, nuevamente, se fuera a golpes lo cual al final no pudieron evitar. La intensidad con la que peleaban entre ambos le asustó, incluso más que cuando enfrentaron a todos aquellos digimon malvados. Realmente quería que se detuvieran por lo que sin pensarlo les gritó pero su voz se confundía entre tantos gritos dichos de forma simultánea.

– ¡Solo dices eso porque no se trata de tu hermana! ¡Al menos acepta que fue tu culpa lo que le sucedió!

El grito de Matt de alguna manera se hizo audible por encima de todos los demás antes de irse corriendo sin dirección definida. No podía estar segura, pero creía haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos antes de su partida y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tai vio en su rostro una expresión llena de dolor y culpabilidad. Un rápido vistazo a los presentes le mostró que en realidad todos compartían esa expresión siendo Mimí quien dejaba caer las lágrimas que nadie más parecía poder.

_"¿Qué pasó antes de que me uniera a ellos?"_

Pensó confundida y comenzando a preguntarse si era mejor que ignorara la verdad; aquella que parecía ser el motivo por el cual su hermano, desde aquella ultima discusión con Matt, hubiera dejado de sonreír.

Los años pasaron y una nueva amenaza llegó al Digimundo permitiéndole reunirse nuevamente con Gatomon y conocer nuevos niños elegidos. Le entristeció ver que ni siquiera el rencuentro con Agumon era capaz de traer la felicidad robada de Tai y no tuvo el valor de ver a Gabumon para informarle que Matt se negaba a regresar al Digimundo. Creyó que eso daría inició a otra discusión, que tanto el digimon como los anterior elegidos insistirían para que dijera algo, por lo que se sorprendió de la pesada serenidad con que su postura fue aceptada.

– Tiene un buen motivo. Yo tampoco estaba muy segura de querer entrar cuando vi la puerta abrirse al recordar lo sucedido... Es algo doloroso de recordar.

Fue la respuesta de Sora, la única entre humanos y digimon que respondió sus preguntas haciendo una referencia nuevamente al motivo de aquellas peleas sin llegar a profundizar más en el tema. Comenzaba a molestarle que la apartaran de esa manera, ella también estuvo junto a ellos durante aquellos días y sin embargo seguían sin incluirla. Decían que era mejor de esa manera, que la estaban protegiendo, pero lo único que conseguían eran lastimarla al recodarle en cada una de sus escasas respuestas que ella no era parte de su grupo sino una adición de último momento.

_"Quisiera que alguien me dijera lo que sucedió. Quizás de esa manera pudiera hacer algo para que mi hermano vuelva a estar feliz. Sé que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer"_

Pensaba todos los días deseando que la respuesta llegara en una de sus múltiples visitas al Digimundo, lugar donde el misterio parecía haber dado inició y donde estaba convencida sería resuelto. Incluso había llegado al punto de pedirle a Ken, con quien se encontraban ocasionalmente tras su derrota como emperador de los digimon, si sabía algo al respecto sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

– No deberías de obsesionarte tanto por eso – Dijo Gatomon mirándola con leve reproche cuando, nuevamente, le dijo que quería investigar el tema – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con la reconstrucción de las aldeas destruidas y todavía no sabemos nada de esos digimon que están atacándonos o si es verdad que no son digimon reales.

Quería responderle porque era tan importante sin que las palabras, tantas veces dichas a los interesados en escucharla, pudieran salir de su garganta. No tenía sentido repetirlas nuevamente, eso no cambiaría su realidad porque lo único que lo lograría sería un milagro, que alguien que supiera sobre lo ocurrido le hablara. Un milagro que cada vez parecía más distante.

_"Por favor..." _Pensó mirando a su compañera reanudando la marcha por el bosque rumbo a al punto de rencuentro con los otros niños elegidos_ "solo pido un poco de luz ante lo sucedido"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladrón**

Antes de separarse ese día Yolei le había pedido prestada su cámara para investigar un rumor que había estado rondando desde hacía unos días. En su momento no le prestó mucha importancia a ello y en cierta forma, ahora que todo el grupo se encontraba reunido frente a su cámara viendo la foto tomada por Yolei, Kari se arrepentía de ello.

La foto mostraba lo que parecía ser un agujero cuadrado cavado en el suelo cuya parte superior estaba cubierta de barrotes. Dentro de aquella celda se veía acostado a un chico que parecía de su edad con los brazos atados en su espada, vistiendo únicamente una camisa sucia hecha jirones que le llegaba a las rodillas y el cuerpo completamente cubierto de golpes, moretones y cicatrices. De su rostro solo era visible con claridad uno de sus ojos azules el cual parecía mirar directamente a la cámara en lo que parecía un gesto de desafío.

– ¿Esto es lo que fuiste a investigar? – Preguntó finalmente Kari sobreponiéndose de la sorpresa y mirando directamente a quien Yolei movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

– El rumor hablaba de un par de ladrones de comida que desde hace semanas rondaba por esa zona – Dijo Hawkmon señalando con una de sus alas hacía el norte – Fue entonces que escuchamos sobre una aldea de Vegiemon que había capturado hace una semana a uno de ellos. Cuando me acerqué a la aldea esto fue lo que descubrí.

– Por lo que alcancé a escuchar – Continuó Yolei con la mirada baja – el castigo consiste en ser azotado por cuatro Vegiemon tres veces al día y piensan vender algo que él poseía a un Vademon para recuperar las perdidas. Intenté hablar con ellos al respecto pero me negaron que tuvieran algún prisionero e incluso me amenazaron con atacarme si seguía insistiendo en el tema.

Un pesado silencio se formó en el grupo pensando en lo que acaban de descubrir. Incluso mientras volvía a colgar la cámara en su cuello, Kari no era capaz de apartar esa imagen de su mente y la vaga sensación que ella había visto a ese chico antes.

Fue Davis quien sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento gritando que era necesario que hicieran algo al respecto. El grupo asintió con determinación ante sus palabras dirigiéndose a la aldea de los Vegiemon sin notar la presencia de un pequeño digimon que los observaba con sonrisa maliciosa oculto en la copa de un árbol cercano.

…

* * *

"_Está tardando"_

Pensó usando su cabello largo rubio para proteger su rostro de los rayos de sol. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer debido a su adolorido cuerpo y manos atadas mientras esperaba que los Vegiemon regresaran a buscarlo.

Recogiendo sus rodillas contra el pecho empezó a prepararse mentalmente para la siguiente ronda de azotes cuando escuchó ruidos que solo podían significar que una batalla se estaba librando. Desde su posición era incapaz de ver nada que no se asomara directamente sobre las rejas de su prisión por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos convencido de que no se trataba de algo que lo involucrara.

– ¿Estas bien? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo abrir los ojos con sorpresa notando la presencia de una chica de cabello largo y gafas que le sonreía – Te sacaremos de allí así que cúbrete la cabeza por un momento. ¡Shurimon!

Al notar la presencia del digimon que saltaba mientras lanzaba una de las shuriken que tenía por manos en su dirección, se limitó a girar su cabeza sintiendo como las barras de la celda caían sobre su cuerpo. Escuchaba como la chica seguía gritando palabras que no alcazaba a entender antes de notar una presencia justo encima de él, Shurimon se estaba apoyando en las paredes del estrecho agujero que era su prisión para luego sujetarlos con sus brazos y saltar fuera de la celda.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la chica cuando el digimon lo hizo sentarse a su lado y cortaba las cuerdas que lo ataban pero su mente estaba más ocupada con la ausencia de los Vegiemon y los continuos sonidos de golpes. Ella debió de notarlo porque en un tono calmado agregó: – Mis compañeros están distrayendo a los Vegiemon mientras Shurimon y yo te sacamos de aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yolei.

– Nozomi.

Respondió en voz baja sin mirarla o a su digimon logrando que ella hiciera un sonido exasperado. Ahora que estaba libre todo lo que quería hacer era recuperar lo que los Vegiemon le habían quitado pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse a su antojo por mucho que lo intentara haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera inevitablemente en su rostro. Vagamente escuchaba como Yolei le pedía que se quedara quieto y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nuevamente era sujetado por el Shurimon, al tiempo que recogía a Yolei, y daba un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar las hojas que un grupo de Vegiemon había lanzado.

– No podemos distraerlos más tiempo – Escuchó decir a otra chica que se acercaba montando a un Nefertimon – Debemos irnos ahora.

Estaba a punto de objetar, necesitaba recuperar su tesoro, cuando vio una pequeña ala negra asomarse en la ventana de una de las casas. El ala se movió de adelante a atrás tres veces y luego otra más de arriba hacia abajo para desaparecer cuando un nuevo ataque de los Vegiemon fue lanzado. Reconociendo el gesto no opuso resistencia alguna cuando el Shurimon cambió a un Aquilamon sobre el cual tanto él como Yolei se alejaron de la aldea mientras que otros dos chicos, igualmente acompañados con digimon, se les unieron en el camino.

Permitiéndose descansar por un momento se recostó sobre Yolei, que iba sentada en frente suyo, agarrándola por la cintura. La forma como se sobresaltó le hizo reír brevemente mientras se separaba de ella dedicándose a analizar a los miembros del pequeño grupo. Lo que notó en ellos le hizo bajar el rostro para que su cabello cubriera la media sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar la aldea fuera de vista y asegurarse de que los Vegiemon nos los estuvieran persiguiendo el grupo había llegado al borde de un acantilado debajo del cual corría un río. Tras permitirle a los digimon cambiar de nivel para descansar un poco, los niños elegidos decidieron que era momento de averiguar más sobre el presunto ladrón. Lo único con lo que no contaron fue que Nozomi se lanzara al río antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo.

– ¡Gracias por el regalo!

Le escucharon gritar antes de perderse en la corriente. Grito que pronto fue secundado por parte de Yolei al notar que el dinero que había estado guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón había desaparecido.

– ¡Me quitó el dinero de Mimí! Ella me lo había dado para comprarle algo que necesitaba del Digimundo! – Gritó molesta por la perdida, mirando la superficie de agua sin notar la presencia del chico – ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

– Es imposible ver por donde se fue – Dijo Armadillomon colocándose al lado de Yolei. Algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando ella se giró violentamente, casi pateándolo.

– ¡Es imposible que pueda luchar contra la corriente por lo que es obvio que se fue con ella! – Volvió a gritar antes de calmarse y colocar cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho – Ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver a atender la tienda de mi familia….

– Vi a Gomamon no muy lejos de aquí, podemos pedirle que lo busqué por nosotros – Sugirió Kari acercándose a Yolei quien suspiró aceptando la propuesta.

– Lo que a mí me preocupa es quién es ese chico realmente – Dijo Cody frunciendo el ceño – Hay algo en él que no me agrada.

Mientras los niños elegidos mantenían esa discusión, Nozomi dejaba que la corriente lo arrastrara únicamente luchando contra ella para tomar aire. Cuando finalmente la fuerza del río disminuyó lo suficiente para permitirle nadar se acercó a una orilla donde tosió el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones mientras se reía al recordar al grupo que lo había rescatado. No podía creer los ingenuos que habían sido.

– Esa ingenuidad tiene un precio – Murmuró sentándose en una roca cercana contando el dinero que había logrado tomar de la chica – Nuestro lugar se encuentra muy lejos de aquí…

Si bien parte de su mente calculaba la distancia que había entre su hogar y su posición actual, el resto se dedicaba a analizar sus heridas. Se trataba de una locura que intentara avanzar las grandes distancias que le esperaban por su cuenta obligándolo a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, y esperar a Demidevimon. Una vez que volvieran a estar juntos podrían seguir con el plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pistas sobre un secreto**

Una vez que los niños elegidos regresaron a su mundo, durante el trayecto que recorrían juntos, Cody le había pedido a Yolei más detalles sobre el ladrón permitiéndole al grupo notar detalles que antes habían pasado por alto. Aparte de la notoria ausencia visible de algún compañero digimon, lo más destacable era el hecho de que aparentemente ese chico pasaba días enteros en el Digimundo. Si tomaban en cuenta su ropa daba la impresión de que Nozomi se había escapado mientras que su habilidad indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo dedicándose a esos temerarios actos de robo.

Kari no podía evitar estar intrigada al respecto pero no estaba segura de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Estaba preocupada por él, después de todo se había lanzado herido desde una gran altura, y la incertidumbre de la historia que motivaba sus acciones no la dejaría descansar tranquila. Tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que lo primero que hizo al entrar a su apartamento fue sentarse en el sofá sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos mientras Gatomon aprovechaba que nadie más estaba presente para estirarse y tomar una siesta a su lado.

"_Su miraba y la forma como se fue…" _Pensó colocando en la pantalla de su cámara la foto que Yolei había tomado de él _"es como si fuera incapaz de confiar en otras personas. El que robara a Yolei estuvo mal, pero aun así… hay algo triste en su forma de ser. Me pregunto que lo llevó a ser de esa manera"_

Estaba tan concentrada en intentar descubrir porque ese chico le parecía vagamente familiar, a pesar de estar segura de nunca haber tratado con él antes, que dio una respuesta automática cuando Tai entró en el apartamento. Tampoco le prestó mucha atención al ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina y mucho menos los pasos que él hacía hasta situarse justo detrás suyo. Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue escuchar algo de vidrio quebrarse al chocar contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver la mirada perturbada de Tai y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él le quitó la cámara para ver mejor la foto de Nozomi. La forma como su hermano temblaba sin apartar la mirada de la imagen comenzaba a preocuparla, incluso Gatomon que se había despertado por el ruido sabía que esa reacción debía de incluir algo más que el simple impacto que la imagen causaba.

– ¿Es… él es…es Tk?

Cuando su hermano tartamudeó esas palabras lo hizo mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de pánico y algo que supuso era anhelo en sus ojos. Sin estar del todo segura de lo que ocurría intentó quitarle la cámara de la mano a lo cual Tai se resistió, sintiendo que si perdía de vista aquella foto también se iría todo lo que para él representaba. Ante esa situación Gatomon metió sus patas logrando quitarle la cámara a ambos oprimiendo por accidente el botón para borrar la foto.

– ¿Quién es Tk? – Preguntó Kari viendo como Tai volvía a tomar la cámara luciendo algo entristecido y molesto al ver que la foto ya no estaba – ¿Conoces a ese chico?

– Una mejor pregunta sería donde puedo encontrarlo – Respondió Tai con un tono de ferocidad que hizo que ambas se encogieran inconscientemente ante lo cual suspiró para suavizar su tono – Mañana iré a buscarte a la escuela para que me lleves al Digimundo. Si él es quien creo que es, Gennai tendrá muchas cosas que explicar.

Tras decir eso lo vieron entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta en un gesto de rabia contenida dejando a Kari con una nueva pregunta en su mente. Tai había llamado a Nozomi con el nombre de Tk, quien por lo poco que lo conocía no dudaba que pudiera haberles dado un nombre falso o habérselo cambiado. Podría tratarse de que su hermano se hubiera equivocado de persona, la foto después de todo estaba un poco desenfocada, pero si él estaba en lo correcto significaba que lo conocía y si Gennai estaba involucrado significa que el Digimundo también lo estaba en algo de lo cual ella no estaba enterada.

– El secreto que me ocultan – Murmuró para sí misma notando como Gatomon agudizaba sus oídos ante sus palabras por lo que mirándola con una mezcla de ilusión y preocupación le dijo – Nozomi debe saber que fue lo que sucedió antes de que me uniera al grupo y ocasionó… bueno, todo.

– ¿Cómo puede saberlo cuando ustedes fueron los únicos humanos en ese momento? – Le recordó Gatomon no queriendo que se ilusionara en vano – Incluso si fue uno de los elegidos inmediatamente después de ustedes dudo que se hubieran encontrado.

– Quizás durante el transcurso de estos tres años Nozomi descubrió algo al respecto. – Argumentó Kari negándose a dejar escapar la pequeña pista que pareció encontrar – Existen muchas formas como él puede saber algo, Tai lo acaba de insinuar.

Sabiendo que nada que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, Gatomon se limitó a suspirar y volver a acomodarse en el sofá. Por la forma como Nozomi se había marchado dejó en claro que no quería estar cerca de ellos por lo que dudaba que encontrarlo fuera fácil. Esperaba que no lo lograran porque de hacerlo existía la posibilidad de que Tai tuviera razón y no sabía cómo Kari tomaría la noticia, junto a todo lo que se ocultaba tras ella, de que el grupo de niños elegidos que ella integró pensando que eran siete se suponía debía de estar formado por ocho.

"_Un humano no puede renacer como un digimon" P_ensó sintiendo sus parpados cada vez más pesados _"Es imposible que ese ladrón sea el niño elegido muerto"_

…..

* * *

Demidevimon se encontraba oculto detrás de la pared de una de las casas de los Vegiemon sosteniendo entre sus garras una caja de madera. Su mirada se alternaba entre el cielo nocturno y los Vegiemon que corrían de un lado a otro lanzando gritos. Sabía que lo estaban buscando por lo que debía de apresurarse a salir pero cada vez que intentaba abandonar su escondite a uno de esos digimon se acercaba.

"_Esto no es nada comparado con las misiones que solía darme Myotismon"_

Se dijo de forma arrogante al notar como los Vegiemon enfurecidos se dirigían al otro lado de la aldea dándole una oportunidad que aprovechó para volar en la dirección contraria. Una vez se adentró lo suficiente en el bosque se posó en una rama a descansar sonriendo con malicia mientras abría la caja de madera.

"_Esos molestos Vegiemon de seguro vendieron el digihuevo pero esto deberá de ser suficiente por ahora" _Pensó sacando el emblema de la esperanza en su etiqueta y sujetándolo con una de sus patas para luego tomar un digivice _"Fue una suerte que el rumor que esparcí llegara a esos tontos niños elegidos permitiéndole a Nozomi escapar. Si siguió mi indicación debe de estar escondido en algún lugar cerca del río corriente abajo y pronto recuperaremos el digihuevo"_

Confiado de que los Vegiemon estarían muy lejos de su posición actual, se fue volando hasta el río que corría en el fondo de un acantilado. Mientras buscaba a su compañero desde hace varios años dijo:

– He planeado esto por mucho tiempo para que un simple grupo de Vegiemon lo arruine. Dentro de poco esos niños elegidos conocerán de lo que soy capaz de hacer y lamentaran haberse burlado de mi… ¡Todos lo lamentaran!

….

* * *

La inesperada visita de Tai, la práctica de kendo de Cody a la cual no pudo faltar y el castigo de Yolei por haber llegado tarde el día anterior eran situaciones que individualmente no eran la gran cosa, pero juntas representaban un problema para Davis. Ese problema se traducía en que Kari le pidiera que negociara la compra del objeto que Mimí tanto quería y no pudo adquirirse el día anterior por culpa del ladrón. Para hacerlo tendría que ir a una zona bastante alejada de la aldea de los Vegiemon donde Tai parecía furiosamente decidido en ir.

– Me pregunto porque esta tan interesado en ese chico. Es solo un ladrón que nos robó incluso cuando le ayudamos – Dijo Davis montando sobre la espalda de Raidramon mientras subían una montaña escarpada sin rastros de árboles a la vista – Si tan solo Yolei hubiera llegado a tiempo podría estar ahora con ellos en lugar de realizar esta tontería. ¡A quién le importa un tonto sombrero! ¿Acaso Mimí no puede comprar uno cerca de su casa?

– Quizás este tenga algo especial – Comentó Raidramon mirando como el camino que había estado siguiendo se dividía en dos y en medio de la intercepción, incrustada en una gran pared de piedra, se encontraba una puerta con el letrero "abierto" colgando en ella – Si recuerdo bien ella perdió uno el día que tuvieron que irse del Digimundo. Podría ser ese el que estamos buscando.

– Supongo… estaba dispuesta a pagar mucho por ello además de realmente impaciente como para no esperar que la puerta se abriera para venir ella misma a comprarlo.

Eso último lo dijo bajándose de la espalda de Raidramon y tocando la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente molesto por la situación. Para cuando la puerta se abrió Veemon ya estaba a su lado y el propietario de la tienda, un Vademon, lo arrastró directo al interior mientras hablaba sobre estar tarde.

– Sé que es un poco costoso pero no es justo que me tengan esperando durante tantos días – Dijo llevándolos directamente hasta un mostrador de madera detrás del cual se colocó para sacando una caja de cartón – Hay muchos digimon interesados en adquirir esto. El otro día un Demidevimon me hizo una oferta que de no haber descubierto que era un truco para robármelo hubiera aceptado.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Davis incrédulo y comenzando a ganar interés en el sombrero que, suponía, estaba dentro de la caja.

– ¡Por supuesto! La historia detrás de este objeto es increíble y muchos coleccionistas matarían, literalmente, por adquirirlo. Fue una suerte que cayera en mis manos y que aprecie todo lo que los niños elegidos han hecho por nosotros como para darles el privilegio de reservar este producto – Continuó hablando Vademon conformé abría la caja para agregar mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – No tienes idea de lo que esto significa ¿verdad? Estamos hablando del único objeto que quedó del niño elegido muerto a manos del líder del grupo que te antecedió, un presagio de que los elegidos también pueden ser nuestros enemigos muchos años antes de que el emperador de los digimon apareciera.

Sin decir más, Vademon sacó de la caja un sombrero verde en mal estado que a pesar de lucir grande cuando Veemon se lo colocó en la cabeza quedó evidenciado de que debió pertenecer a un niño pequeño, quizás de la edad de Cody. Pero fue la historia que acababan de escuchar lo que mantenía a humano y digimon contemplando el objeto como si hubieran descubierto algo prohibido.

– ¿Tai y Agumon mataron a un niño? – Preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa Veemon devolviendo el sombrero al mostrador para mirar al Vademon – Eso es imposible.

– Yo no estuve allí por lo que no puedo asegurar nada – Dijo el digimon recostándose al mostrador, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados y un aura de misterio a su alrededor – Pero algo que sí puedo decirte fue que siete niños elegidos llegaron a la isla File y seis se fueron persiguiendo a Myotismon al mundo de los humanos. No es difícil concluir que la niña elegida que fueron a buscar era el remplazo del dueño de este sombrero.

La forma como sonreía hizo que tanto Davis como Veemon sintieran un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo preguntándose si este era el misterio que Kari estaba tratando de descubrir y la compra de ese sombrero era una forma de cubrir un cabo suelto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentro**

– ¡¿Eso es todo lo que saben al respecto?!

Ante el grito los Vegiemon se limitaron a asentir asustados alternando la mirada entre sus cuatro visitantes pero enfocándose principalmente en Tai, la persona quien les había gritado. Podrían tratarse de una aldea completa pero la sola presencia de ese niño elegido lograba intimidarlos. Después de todo, ellos conocían el rumor.

– Esto no es concluyente – Murmuró Tai pasándose una mano en desesperación por la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Agumon quien permanencia a su lado con una notoria expresión de preocupación. – ¿sucede algo?

– Deberías de calmarte, Tai – Comentó el digimon dando un rápido vistazo a Kari y Gatomon que permanecían algo atrás, de seguro sorprendidas por el arrebato de Tai – Solo detente un momento a pensarlo. ¿En verdad es posible que sea Tk? Nosotros…

– ¡Tiene que serlo! – Le interrumpió Tai con un nuevo grito a lo que Agumon se posicionó enfrente suyo mirándolo seriamente. – ¿Sabes lo que significaría que en verdad fuera él?

– ¿Lo sabes tú? – Las palabras dichas en un tono bajo paralizaron un momento a Tai – Recuerda que todo fue antes de que fuéramos a buscar a Kari, el tiempo corría de una forma diferente en ese entonces y los cinco días que estuvimos en tu mundo fueron algo más de diez años en este además de los otros tres que estuvo la puerta cerrada. El niño esa foto no puede ser Tk, solo es un chico que se le parece.

Ante ese hecho no poseía nada para objetar. Si sus cálculos y teorías eran correctos Tk debería de tener actualmente unos veinte años en lugar de los doce que aparentaba en la foto. Era un pequeño detalle que arruinaba por completo su teoría y solo dejaba una cosa para hacer.

– Debemos recuperar ese emblema.

Pronunció esas palabras mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido a lo cual ella se limitó a asentir procurando ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su plan, después de todo tenía intenciones de hablar con Nozomi. Mientras Kari enviaba un rápido mensaje a Davis para informarle de lo sucedido y Tai confirmaba la ubicación de digihuevo que los Vegiemon alcanzaron a vender, Agumon no podía evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su mente.

"_El cómplice del ladrón es un DemiDevimon, el mismo tipo de digimon que estaba cerca de Tk cuando el incidente ocurrió… Algo en esto no me gusta."_

…

* * *

Tras una noche de sueño y cenar hongos, Nozomi se sentía más recuperado aunque no fue sino hasta que Demidevimon apareció que se creía listo para continuar con su día.

– Te tardaste – Le dijo a modo de saludo recostándose en un árbol con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al digimon volando notoriamente cansado en su dirección – Llevo días esperándote.

El tono de reproche hizo que Demidevimon se quedará analizando su situación actual. No se encontraban tan lejos de la aldea como le gustaría y su compañero, que todavía lucía las marcas de los azotes, en lugar de esconderse se había puesto a esperarlo enfrente del árbol más cercano a la orilla del río. Le molestaba la despreocupación en su comportamiento pero teniendo en cuenta lo que se había demorado en buscar una forma de liberarlo estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

– Tenía que asegurarme de que no me estuvieran siguiendo – Explicó el retraso en su llegada entrándole el emblema viendo como se lo amarraba en la mano derecha de tal forma que la etiqueta quedaba en la palma, tal como le había enseñado – Además debía de localizar a nuestro querido digihuevo. En un inicio pensé que lo llevarían a la Tierra del Inicio pero al parecer esos se lo vendieron a un Digitamamon que vive algo alejado de este lugar.

– Esto fue una completa pérdida de tiempo – Gruñó Nozomi levantándose y pateando el dinero que había ocultado entre las raíces del árbol – No encontré nada que pudiera usar como arma y todavía estamos lejos de recuperarlo.

– Ninguno de nosotros está en su mejor forma – Dijo Demidevimon parándose al lado del dinero para comenzar a contarlo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Le resultaba indiferente de donde lo había conseguido. – Con esto podríamos pagarnos una muy merecida comida…

– ¡Ya hemos estado suficientemente separados! – Gritó furioso Nozomi pateando a Demidevimon haciéndolo rodar por el suelo – Fue tu culpa que los Vegiemon nos descubrieran y destruyeran mis armas. Si no quieres ayudarme puedes regresarte a la Zona Oscura.

La seriedad de sus palabras hizo que Demidevimon se pusiera en alerta teniendo que improvisar un plan para calmarlo. Lo cierto era que no sentía que ninguno de los dos estuviera en óptimas condiciones para robarle a Digitamamon, menos con los niños elegidos estando tan cerca, pero sabía que si no estaba a su lado cometería una locura que terminaría lastimándolo.

– Te apresuras demasiado – Dijo volviendo a recoger el dinero para luego volar y entregárselo en las manos, siempre bajo su fría mirada – A Digitamamon le gusta mucho el dinero y pensaba que podríamos usar este para comprarnos algo que comer, porque dudo que hayas comido bien estos días. Mientras estamos en el restaurante podemos buscar el digihuevo, conociéndolo debe de tenerlo en un lugar visible, y una vez que terminemos de comer nos vamos sin pagar con el digihuevo. Es una ganancia por partida doble.

– Eso no funcionará. En cuanto me vea…

– Por eso debemos buscarte algo de ropa nueva y curarte bien esas heridas primero – Le interrumpió el digimon tomando un poco del dinero en manos de Nozomi – Tenemos que fingir ser uno de esos tontos niños elegidos y compañero para que el plan funcione. Sé que este Digitamamon en particular tiene una debilidad por ese tipo de clientes y como no nos hemos metido con esa zona no debería de sospechar de nosotros.

Nozomi no parecía muy animando por esa idea, aunque en lugar del aspecto enojado de hace unos momentos ahora se mostraba notoriamente preocupado y sin previo aviso abrazó a Demidevimon dejando caer el dinero en el suelo. El abrazo se prolongó durante un momento para luego dejarlo separarse, pero sin soltarlo, y dirigirle una sonrisa demasiado brillante para el gusto del digimon.

– Siempre te preocupas por mí.

Dijo soltándolo y recuperando un poco su comportamiento agresivo mientras dejaba que Demidevimon lo guiara, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se despertó completamente solo con un digihuevo y sin memorias. Le debía su nombre, su vida, y nunca creería ser capaz de pagarle por ello.

…

* * *

"_Un digihuevo blanco con franjas amarrillas que le pertenece a ese Nozomi. ¡Esto no ayuda!" _Pensó Tai de pie en medio del restaurante de estilo chino de Digitamamon mirando el digihuevo que los Vegiemon le vendieron, se trataba del mismo tipo de digihuevo en el que Angemon se convirtió tras su batalla contra Devimon. _"Un digihuevo que hasta donde recuerde nunca se abrió"_

El digihuevo se encontraba colocando de adorno en una gran mesa en el centro del local que adicionalmente estaba llena de distintos tipos de platillos que Agumon parecía disfrutar probando, aunque para él todo poseía un sabor amargo. Mirar ese digihuevo trajo a su mente los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo con Tk y la forma como todo terminó haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa y rabia lo invadiera.

– Buena comida, el servicio no es tan bueno. ¿Dónde está el dueño de este lugar? Con tan poca atención no es de sorprenderse que este lugar este vacío.

El comentario un tanto altanero sacó a Tai de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que mientras estuvo pensativo alguien había entrado al restaurante hasta colocarse justo a su lado probando lo que estaba servido. A pesar de que ahora vestía una camisa amarrilla y pantalón café que no dejaban ver ninguna herida, Tai lo reconoció como el chico en la foto tomada por Kari.

– En verdad… se parece – Murmuró Agumon dejando de comer y mirando estupefacto a Nozomi que parecía ignorarlos mientras seguía comiendo. – Ahora entiendo tu confusión pero… es imposible que sea él.

– ¿Estás aquí para causar problemas? – Preguntó Tai inclinándose en dirección del chico dispuesto a saber más sobre su identidad pero sospechando que preguntarle abiertamente no traería resultados. Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver que poseía algo atado en una manos que sospechaba era el emblema que buscaba – La última vez que apareciste le robaste a una amiga de mi hermana y no creo que sea lo único que tengas que no te pertenezca.

– En este mundo si no tienes fuerza para pelear tienes que usar otros medios y en ese momento mi reacción era la más lógica – Respondió Nozomi molesto por la intromisión mientras miraba fijamente a la persona a su lado en un intento de intimidarlo – Además, mi compañero está afuera hablando con el Gatomon y, quien supongo, tu hermana para aclarar ese detalle. Si me disculpas, a ti no te debo más explicaciones.

Sin decir ningún comentario más, Nozomi se fue al otro lado de la mesa para seguir comiendo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro ante la primera vez en meses que probaba algo que hubiera sido verdaderamente cocinado. Notaba como el Agumon se había detenido y se quedaba al lado del niño elegido mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra lo cual le molestaba. No entendía su fijación con él pero si no dejaban de estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía no podría tomar su digihuevo.

"_¿Por qué me miran tanto? No soy el único ladrón del Digimundo y me parece que deberían de estar más pendiente de los ataques que se han estado dando." _Pensó Nozomi finalmente cansándose de su actuación de cliente y cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza inclinada de tal forma que pudiera observar el digihuevo reflejado en un plato de sopa y sus molestos acompañantes en otro plato _"Digitamamon y Tapirmon pronto regresaran de su viaje al Lago de Sopa. ¿Qué tanto le toma a Demidevimon encargarse de ellas? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque me dijo que debíamos separarnos"_

– ¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! – Gritó finalmente Nozomi harto de la forma como estaba siendo, sin disimuló, examinado de pies a cabeza – No es mi culpa que tu hermana y sus amigos sean un grupo de ineptos que…

– ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar a Demidevimon gritar entrando por una ventana y usando su mirada para hipnotizar a Tai y Agumon dejándolos momentáneamente dormidos. Con una sonrisa comparable con la de su compañero, Nozomi tomó el digihuevo entre sus brazos para salir corriendo al lado de Demidevimon por la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver tanto a la chica como al Gatomon a un lado dejarlos ir sin tratar de detenerlos. Sospechando que debía de formar parte del negociación y esperó a que estuvieron ocultos en unos arbustos a varios kilómetros de distancia antes de preguntar al respecto.

– Ese Gatomon y yo tenemos una historia de la cual decidí aprovecharme – Respondió Demidevimon mientras arrancaba unas ramas delgadas y flexibles de un árbol cercano las cuales se las pasaba a Nozomi que las usaba para tejer – A cambio del digihuevo y el dinero debemos de buscar el anillo sagrado que esa descuidada perdió.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste un trato como ese? – No pudo evitar preguntar Nozomi sin detenerse sospechando que esta historia que compartían no podía ser el único motivo. – En todos los casi catorce años que llevamos juntos es la primera vez que haces algo como esto.

– Escucha, esos niños elegidos ya saben que existimos y debido a nuestro peculiar estilo de vida dudo que dejen de molestarnos, solo recuerda al que estaba dentro contigo. Si no hubiera entrado en ese momento de seguro se lanzaba sobre ti para quitarnos el emblema. – Dijo Demidevimon seriamente mientras colgaba de cabeza de la rama del árbol al que le había estado arrancando las ramas – Ese par también me dejó en claro que no sería la última vez que nos encontraríamos y se me ocurrió que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente como negociantes para evitar problemas. De todos modos apenas que mencioné el anillo todo el asunto con los Vegiemon quedó en el pasado y nos dará tiempo de organizarnos e inventar algo creíble para que no nos quiten lo que nos pertenece.

A pesar de que Demidevimon reía histéricamente ante su plan, Nozomi podía percibir que se trataba de una risa nerviosa pero en lugar de insistir sobre lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido se dedicó a terminar de tener el bolso para su digihuevo. Lo cierto era que, ahora que podía pensar en ello con calma, tanto el chico del restaurante como el Agumon le resultaron levemente familiares.

...

* * *

**_Nota de una autora que visita mucho las wiki de digimon:_**

**_El Área Oscura es real en el universo digimon, aparece en Digimon Next, Digimon Frontier, Digimon World Data Squad y en varios Digimon Reference Book (sección de la página oficial de Digimon). La Zona Oscura es un lugar que me he inventado del cual se hablara más de adelante._**

**_Hago la aclaración porque al buscar Zona Oscura y digimon simultáneamente me llevó a la página de Área Oscura._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos que marcan destinos**

Una semana había pasado desde que Davis descubrió la historia del niño elegido muerto y durante ese periodo de tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido. El grupo finalmente aceptaba a Ken como un miembro de ellos, incluso el receloso de Cody, además de la nueva forma de digievolución que descubrieron junto con la confirmación de su nuevo enemigo. Todavía era un misterio que era lo que Arukenimon y Mummymon pretendían lograr con la creación de esos digimon usando las torres de control pero al menos ahora que conocían eso pudieron diseñar un plan de contrataque: Destruir todas las torres lo más rápido posible. Una vez que esta nueva amenaza fuera controlada podrían ocuparse de la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas durante sus batallas.

– Nuevamente estas muy pensativo – Dijo Demiveemon mirando a su compañero acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en lugar de alistarse para ir al colegio como cada mañana – ¿Todavía estás pensando en lo que dijo Vademon?

– Lo que dijo tiene que ser una mentira o una de esas historias que entre más se dicen van perdiéndose unos detalles y exagerándose otros – Aseguró Davis sentándose para poder mirar al digimon que se encontraba de pie a mitad del cuarto – Después de todo han sido muchos años desde lo sucedido y Tai nunca haría algo como eso, estoy seguro.

– Si estuvieras tan seguro no estarías pensándolo tanto, ni le hubieras mentido a todos.

Ante ese comentario Davis desvió su mirada al armario donde había ocultado el sombrero verde que Mimí tanto quería y sobre cuyo paradero mintió al afirmar que al momento de llegar al lugar el sombrero ya había sido vendido. La reacción de la chica al escuchar eso fue de una calma fingida que nadie le creyó.

– Incluso Yolei empezó a sospechar por su comportamiento – Murmuró Davis recordando la mirada que él y sus tres amigos intercambiaron al ver la reacción de Mimí ante la noticia – No tengo dudas de que en estos momentos Palmon debe de estar buscando ese supuesto comprador.

Pero ella no era la única de comportamiento extraño. Tai también había comenzado a mostrar un inusual interés en ir al Digimundo y no era para ayudarlos con el problema de las creaciones de Arukenimon. Desconocía que era lo que estuvo haciendo durante los cuatro días que logró convencerlos de abrirle la puerta marchándose únicamente acompañado por Agumon para que luego Kari tuviera que buscarlo cuando llegaba la hora de regresar a casa.

– Esto es muy complicado – Murmuró dándose leves golpes con la punta de los dedos en la cabeza hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, una que no le gustaba del todo haciendo que una mueca de disgusto se formara en su rostro conforme más lógica le encontraba – Quizás esta tarde sea el momento de informarle al resto. Descubrir este misterio no es algo que pueda hacer solo además de que esta debe ser la información que Kari tanto ha anhelado encontrar… No creo que esté contenta cuando se entere.

…..

* * *

Las ramas de los árboles se elevaban varios metros sobre su cabeza, entrelazándose de tal forma que los rayos de luz no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo. En esa zona del Digimundo la vida parecía haber desaparecido sin embargo eso nunca antes le asustó por lo que, sin vacilación alguna, siguió con su camino en el solitario bosque cargando en una de sus manos un valioso objeto.

– Te pareces tanto que me engañaste un momento pero tus pasos son más ligeros que Gennai por lo que debes de ser una de esas famosas copias.

Ante esas palabras el hombre se quedó quieto buscando con la mirada al dueño sin poder encontrarlo, Nozomi estaba perfectamente oculto en aquella oscuridad. Instintivamente apretó su mano derecha para proteger su carga mientras retomaba su camino. A pesar de ser travieso y problemático, él no era un amenaza de la cual debiera de preocuparse.

– Demidevimon, nos está ignorando nuevamente. Eso es de mala educación y debemos dejarle en claro que no puede despreciarnos de esa manera.

El digimon en ese momento salió de su escondite en la copa de un árbol justo detrás de Jackie para atacarlo con sus dardos los cuales fueron esquivados por él al dar un salto. Sin dejarle tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio, Nozomi apareció a un lado suyo golpeándolo en el estómago usando su rodilla para, tras dar un paso atrás, golpearle la mano derecha con la espada de madera que llevaba. Los dos ataques tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para hacerle soltar el objeto que llevaba en la mano, el anillo sagrado de Gatomon, a lo cual Demidevimon se precipitó a recuperarlo mientras Nozomi recibía el contrataque por parte de Jackie.

– Ustedes no suelen interesarse por este tipo de objetos.

Dijo Jackie sujetando a Nozomi logrando hacerlo caer colocando una de sus piernas detrás de la de él y empujarlo en el hombro para luego correr hasta donde estaba el digimon logrando recuperar el anillo antes de que saliera volando. Molesto por la insistencia Demidevimon intentó atacarlo nuevamente con sus dardos los cuales fueron completamente esquivados de un par de saltos.

– No hables como si nos conocieras – Gruñó Nozomi sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una punta de flecha que arrojó a una de las ramas del árbol debajo del cual Jackie se encontraba. – Nadie conoce nada sobre nosotros y es molesto cuando empiezan a decir sus supuestas verdades.

Sorprendido, Jackie notó como la punta de flecha pareció cortar una cuerda la cual hizo que una red cayera encima de él. Por más que intentó no fue capaz de liberarse y mentalmente se regañó por no haber considerado las posibles trampas que ese par pudo haber dejado en esa zona, después de todo era una de las que más frecuentaban. Impotente vio como el anillo nuevamente se le había caído por lo cual en esta ocasión nada detuvo a Demidevimon de tomarlo dedicándole su perturbadora sonrisa.

– Estas cometiendo un error – Intentó Jackie una estrategia que sabía sus compañeros no aprobarían – Estas ayudando al digimon equivocado y mientras permanezcas con él, el digihuevo de tu verdadero compañero nunca...

– Me parece que es tiempo de irnos – Se apresuró a decir Demidevimon dándole el anillo a Nozomi para que lo guardara – Este ya está empezando a decir cosas incluso más incoherentes y nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte del trato.

Con un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Nozomi, ambos se apresuraron a desaparecer entre los arboles dejando a Jackie con una mala sensación. Sabía que había sido ingenuo al creer que lo que dijera lograría sacar a Tk del control de Demidevimon pero tras tantos años viéndolo bajo su control, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, hacía que deseara verlo libre y volver con sus seres queridos.

"_No podemos interferir, lo que le sucedió esta fuera de nuestras responsabilidades y tenemos prioridades que atender" _Se recordó _"Aunque sea de una forma distinta a lo planeado, Tk ha seguido cumpliendo con su labor como niño elegido y Demidevimon, a pesar de controlarlo, no ha hecho nada ni en su contra ni en contra del Digimundo. No hay motivos para interferir. "_

Por más que se repitiera esas palabras, la sensación de que no estaban haciendo lo correcto seguía persistente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que su interacción con los nuevos niños elegidos le permita recuperar su verdadera identidad.

Mientras Jackie seguía luchando por liberarse de la red, Nozomi guardó la espada de madera en la funda de hojas que había tejido y le permitía cargarla en uno de sus hombros. Cerrando los ojos momentáneamente visualizó su digihuevo en su cama de hojas en el que, a su parecer, era el lugar más seguro del Digimundo.

– Ellos siempre vienen a media tarde – Comentó Demidevimon cuando salieron del espeso bosque. – ¿Crees estar listo para jugar con ellos cuando llegue el momento? Recuerda, ahora somos inocentes negociantes.

Nozomi se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado para luego enfocar su atención en el cielo para que no se notara su nerviosismo. Con excepción los escasos encuentros con Gennai y sus copias, nunca antes había interactuado con otro ser humano. El encuentro con el niño elegido con el Agumon no le resultó agradable debido a su constante examinación y agresividad, algo contrario al grupo del cual incluso pudo aprovecharse. Mientras fuera únicamente con ellos no se opondría al plan de Demidevimon, pero no estaba seguro de si soportaría tener que volver a conversar con el niño elegido del Agumon. Entre más pensaba en él un sentimiento que detestaba se volvía más definido y cuando, hace un par de días, estuvo a metros de ser visto por él nuevamente pudo identificar qué era lo que su presencia despertaba: Miedo, él le aterraba.

…..

* * *

Normalmente a esa hora ya se encontraba en el Digimundo pero a penas los cuatro se reunieron en la sala de computación Davis dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles. Conforme iba explicando lo que había descubierto notó como Kari parecía alteraste hasta finalmente terminar golpeándolo en la cara y marcharse. Su reacción los sorprendió a todos, estaba segura de que se tomaría bien la noticia pero nunca imaginó que llegara a agredir a alguien física y verbalmente.

– No podemos dejar a Ken esperando el primer día que se somos un grupo formal. Yo me encargó de ella y después me uno a ustedes.

A pesar de haberle esas palabras a los chicos, Yolei seguía sin estar segura de cómo actuar al verla sentada en un rincón de un salón vacío. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a su lado en silencio mientras le hizo una seña a sus digimon de dejarlas solas, indicación que de mala gana Gatomon tuvo que aceptar.

– Conozco a mi hermano y sé que nunca haría algo como eso – Murmuró Kari tras varios minutos de silencio entre ellas pero daba la impresión de que trataba más de converse a si misma que a su acompañante. Impresión que se confirmó con sus siguientes palabras – Pero la forma tan desesperada y enloquecida de estos últimos días junto a su obsesión con atacar a Nozomi por no haberlo hecho la primera vez es algo que nunca creí posible. Él… Tai ya no se parece al hermano que creía conocer.

– Recuerda que la historia tiene muchos años y el digimon que la dijo no es precisamente la mejor fuente – Trató de animarla Yolei recordando en ese momento el papel de Mimí haciendo que sus niveles de seguridad disminuyeran. El secreto que parecían ocultar era mucho más grande de lo que pensó.

– Por lo que alcancé a escuchar a Tai le molesta que Nozomi tenga un emblema – Dijo Kari llevándose las rodillas a la altura del pecho para apoyar sobre ellas su mentón – Ken también tiene uno y aun así no lo está buscando. Por otro lado, mi hermano ha estado raro desde que vio esa foto diciendo que era alguien llamado Tk.

Yolei comenzaba a entender las preocupaciones de Kari, casi podía comprender la línea de pensamientos que ella debió de haber seguido para comportarse de esa manera tan inusual. Si la historia del niño elegido muerto era cierta, el emblema que Nozomi parecía poseer pudo haberle pertenecido a él, lo más probable tras haberlo robado. Si es cierto que físicamente se parecen básicamente se convirtió en un recordatorio viviente de lo ocurrido explicando la reacción de Tai, en caso de que la historia fuera real. Algo difícil de comprobar cuando ni siquiera tenían evidencias de la existencia de otro niño elegido en el grupo que la antecedió.

– Debería disculparme con Davis por atacarlo de esa manera – Dijo Kari sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba lentamente – El único motivo por el que lo agredí fue porque no puedo confrontar a mi hermano sobre esto y él…

– Ese ladrón seguro nos mentiría si le preguntamos al respecto por lo que la única forma de estar seguras de algo es ir directo a la fuente – Le interrumpió Yolei levantándose determinada y en un tono de voz elevado que hizo que los digimon volvieran a entrar curiosos – No tiene sentido quedarse aquí lamentándose cuando todo podría simplificarse averiguando si hubo o no otro niño elegido, y eso se soluciona con una simple visita que haremos ahora mismo. Los chicos estarán bien un día sin nosotras.

– Iremos a la isla File – Concluyó Kari notando como un mensaje era recibido en su D-Terminal haciendo que su seguridad disminuyera dirigiendo su mirada a Gatomon – A menos que dejemos eso para otro día y ahora vayamos a recuperar tu anillo.

Al sentir todas las miradas encima de ella, Gatomon sintió el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros. No quería que Kari sufriera, algo que inevitablemente sucedería de confirmarse que ella en realidad era la octava integrante del grupo, y se moría por recuperar su anillo. Pero también era consciente de que la angustia que experimentaba no cesaría hasta descubrir la verdad por muy dolorosa que resultara.

– No estoy interesada en volver a ver a Demidevimon – Explicó colocándose una sus patas en la cintura – Si en verdad es mi anillo o es uno falso podemos descubrirlo después de regresar de la isla File.

Así, por decisión unánime, regresaron a la sala de computación tras informar sobre su plan y abrieron la puerta del Digimundo con destino al único lugar donde lograrían obtener las respuestas que buscaban.

...

* * *

**Jackie es el nombre de la copia de Gennai que apareció en China.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Día agitado**

Al llegar a la isla File lo hicieron en una zona cubierta de nieve donde se encontraron con un Frigimon quien había conocido a los niños elegidos durante su estadía en la isla. El digimon, aunque no sabía porque el repentino interés, les relató gustoso todo lo que sabía notando al final como la cara de los tres de los cuatro seres enfrente suyo mostraban sorpresa e incredulidad.

Una vez el Frigimon se tuvo que separar de ellos Kari se esforzaba por recordar si durante su tiempo junto a Matt mencionara a su hermano sin que nada llegara a su mente. Podía pensar en referencias vagas, como la gran pelea que hubo cuando regresaron del Digimundo, sin que nada concreto se formara. Fue entonces que una idea cruzó su mente y mentalmente invocó la imagen de Matt cuando lo conoció junto a la de Nozomi notando el parecido entre ambos.

– Desde la primera vez que vi a Nozomi me resultó algo familiar en él – Murmuró Kari suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por sus tres acompañantes – y ahora que sé que Matt tenía un hermano menor llamado Tk, el mismo nombre que mi hermano pronunció al verlo, no puedo evitar creer que sea él.

– El rumor dice que está muerto además de que tenía por compañero a un Patamon, el único compañero que le hemos visto a Nozomi es Demidevimon. – Dijo Yolei creyendo que su amiga estaba buscando una explicación que no apuntara a la culpabilidad de Tai – Si dices que se parecen no lo negaré, es una posibilidad, pero eso no significa que sean la misma persona o los digimon ya habrían desmentido el rumor.

– A penas hemos empezado a investigar y el Digimundo es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los digimon sepan la verdad sobre todo – Defendió su punto Kari – ¿Acaso es más fácil de creer que mi hermano es un asesino a que Nozomi sea Tk quien se fue a una zona del Digimundo donde no lo conocían?

– Eso parece muy rebuscado – Respondió Yolei tratando de no sonar cruel mientras confrontaba a su amiga – Además, ¿no se supone que salieron del Digimundo porque sus datos podrían borrarse si se quedaban tras derrotar a Apocalymon? Incluso si se quedó es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso.

– Puedo haber salido de otra forma, tal como lo hicieron cuando me buscaron.

– Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no fue a su casa? Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico – Preguntó Hawkmon ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Kari que le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado.

– ¡Entonces se quedó! Hemos concluido que se pasa días enteros en este mundo por lo que tiene sentido además de que Gennai no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, quizás se equivocó cuando dijo que seriamos borrados – Comentó de una forma cada vez más alterada Kari mirando de reojo a Gatomon en busca de apoyo solo para notar que ni siquiera ella parecía compartir su opinión – ¡Tai nunca haría nada de lo que le acusan!

Gatomon sentía la tentación de decir la verdad pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca. No poseía dudas de la culpabilidad de Tai, ella misma observó cuando junto a Greymon atacaron a un niño pequeño cargando un digihuevo haciendo que una pared se derrumbara sobre él, sin embargo sabía que ese no fue el inicio como tampoco fue el final de la situación. La forma como ellos, principalmente Matt y Gabumon, parecían buscar con la mirada en los alrededores buscando algo e intentaban encontrar la nueva localización del castillo de Myostimon en la Montaña Espiral.

"_Supongo que como Kari estaban en negación y trataban de buscarlo pero ellos estuvieron presentes por lo que sabían que sus intentos fracasarían impidiéndoles ir abiertamente a buscarlo." _Pensó Gatomon distraída de lo que sucedía a su alrededor _"Por otro lado ese mismo día, cuando bajo las ordenes de Myotismon fuimos al mundo real, fue el día en que Demidevimon abandonó todo diciendo que no seguiría más siendo un subordinado."_

Conforme más detalles recordaba, tenía que admitir que menos concluyente se volvía la situación. Había visto la pared desmoronarse, sin embargo la puerta se había cerrado antes de que pudiera ver los escombros sepultarlo dejando abierta la posibilidad de que algo lo salvara. Su ausencia durante el resto del tiempo y las mudas acusaciones en un inicio le parecieron suficientemente esclarecedoras, mismas que ahora no resultaban tan claras.

– Creo que ahora deberíamos de ir al lugar donde se desarrolló todo – Dijo dándose cuenta de que Kari parecía deprimida y Yoeli junto a Hawkmon no sabían que decirle. Se aprovecharía de esa distracción para evitar que se notara que sabía más de lo que contaba – Todo sucedió en algún momento entre que fueran al Mundo Real y dejaron esta isla. Si vemos lo sucedido o encontramos algún digimon que haya presenciado realmente lo que pasó podremos saber la verdad.

– Me parece buena idea y podríamos empezar por el último lugar que estuvieron – Propuso Hawkmon lo cual agradeció Gatomon, todavía no era momento de revelarse esa parte de su pasado por lo que quería limitar las posibles relaciones que pudieran hacer.

– Entonces ahora deberíamos ir al castillo de Myostimon – Dijo Kari sintiendo como Gatomon parecía estar llegando a la misma conclusión que ella, que una pieza importante de información estaba faltando. Quizás fue por esa emoción que Yolei tuvo que ser quien dijera lo más obvio.

– No sabemos dónde está ese castillo. Yo ya he intentado buscarlo antes cuando mencionaron por primera vez a la puerta entre ambos mundos y si de por si Izzy es poco colaborativo, cuando se lo mencioné pareció que le pidiera…

Una idea cruzó la mente de Yolei al recordar tanto la renuencia de mencionar la historia de aquel castillo y lo muy vago que hablaron sobre él cuando sus antecesores, reducidos a Izzy y Sora, les permitieron hacer preguntas sobre sus aventuras. En ese momento creyó que la expresión sombría que pareció verles era por el cansancio de haber cedido a hablarles por horas, cuando nunca parecían querer volver a tocar el tema pero ahora podía darles un nuevo significado a esos rostros.

– ¡Debemos encontrar a como dé lugar ese castillo! – Gritó llena de determinación – Es en ese lugar donde todo sucedió y ahora me parece tan obvio que si no lo he encontrado es porque Izzy se las arregló para impedirlo. Seguro también tienen a Gennai a su favor.

– ¿Entonces como lo haremos? Yo nunca estuvo en ese lugar – Mencionó Kari a lo cual Gatomon mentalmente quería agregar que ni siquiera ella, quien lo conocía a la perfección, era capaz de ubicarlo.

Su respuesta fue una mirada de reojo acompañada por una gran sonrisa mientras Yolei les respondía llena de confianza y algo de picardía:

– Tengo un plan.

Esas tres simples palabras le dieron un mal presentimiento que Hawkmon no se molestó en disimular divirtiendo a Gatomon con su gesto de exasperación.

…

* * *

Ken observó al chico que se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados mostrándose notoriamente impaciente y molesto mientras que un Demidevimon volaba a su lado luciendo incluso más disgustado. Ambos habían aparecido hacía unos minutos preguntando por Gatomon a lo cual Davis envió un mensaje cuya respuesta era la culpable de su actual situación.

– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes? – Dijo finalmente Demidevimon acercándose al grupo de niños elegidos y digimon mirándolos con suspicacia – Estamos en medio de negociaciones y si no le entregan el anillo, o mienten al respecto para glorificarse, seremos quienes salgan perdiendo. ¿Qué les cuesta decirnos donde están o por qué no vinieron? De seguro están tramando algo para hacernos quedar como incumplidos montón de niños tramposos.

Mientras Davis y Cody respondían ofendidos ante la acusación, Ken volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico rubio notando como Wormmon parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Lo habían visto antes. Vagamente recordaba que durante su época como emperador de los digimon hubo alguien destruyendo de noche las torres oscuras de unas zonas bastante específicas. Sus cámaras fueron incapaces de tomar una imagen clara del niño elegido y su digimon pero ahora que lo veía le resultaba claro que se había tratado de él y Demidevimon. Siempre le causó curiosidad que nunca se mostrara abiertamente ayudando además de limitarse a esas áreas pero la forma como la discusión parecía crecer de intensidad le indicaban que esa duda no la respondería ese día.

– Supongo que nos limitaremos a volver más tarde – Comentó Demidevimon completamente irritado por la discusión con esos niños pero aun así reconociendo que su plan perdería eficacia si se demoraba más tiempo – Siempre se desocupan al ocaso por lo que a esa hora volveremos a reunirnos en este punto.

– Fueron a otra zona del Digimundo, es imposible que lleguen a tiempo – Mencionó Wormmon ganándose una mirada por parte de Demidevimon y Nozomi que lo ponía nervioso – Pero podría hacerse esa entrega en el Mundo Real.

Ante esas palabras Nozomi bajó de un salto del árbol para luego adentrarse en el bosque notoriamente irritado mientras que Demidevimon aprovechó la distracción para colocarse al lado de Wormmon y golpearlo con su ala. El golpe no fue muy fuerte por lo cual más que recibirlo como una agresión, fue percibida como una burla lo cual se confirmaba con la mirada que recibió de su parte.

Mientras una nueva discusión se formaba, Nozomi se alejaba jugando con el anillo sagrado que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Si bien le resultaba divertido lo desubicado que ese grupo era, una sensación de malestar le invadió cuando mencionaron el Mundo Real. Muchos digimon, sobre todo aquellos que disgustaban de Demidevimon, le preguntaron el motivo por el cual no regresó a ese lugar y ahora que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir algunos volvían a preguntárselo. A pesar de no conocerlo había desarrollado un resentimiento debido a esa insistencia por separarlo de su compañero al tiempo que insinuaban que su presencia no era bienvenida que le hacía marcharse cada vez que era mencionado.

Cuando logró calmarse se percató de que ya no estaba a la vista la zona donde dejó al grupo por lo cual se recostó en un árbol analizando sus opciones.

– Puedo volver, – Se dijo lanzando el anillo de una mano a otra – regresar con el digihuevo, buscar la cena…

– Deberías rendirte.

La voz lo sobresaltó haciendo que guardara el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos con una mano al tiempo que usaba la otra para sacar unas puntas de flecha y se ponía en guardia. Apretó sus dientes al darse cuenta de un Agumon que se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia mirándolo de forma agresiva.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó regañándose por haber sido tan descuidado para dejarse descubrir y haber elegido detenerse ese lugar en específico. Estaba seguro que ese era el mismo digimon del restaurante lo cual significaba que su niño elegido no debía de estar lejos.

– Solamente entrega el anillo y el emblema – Respondió el Agumon retrocediendo hasta ocultarse entre los árboles para luego reaparecer como Greymon – Estas solo, sin tus trampas. Perderías si nos enfrentaras por lo que mejor entrega los objetos y responde nuestras preguntas.

Una pared de piedra en forma de "u" ocupaba gran parte del lado derecho, demasiado lisa para intentar escalarla, dándole sombra al claro donde se encontraban. Los arboles más cercanos eran poco frondosos además de muy lejanos entre ellos sin posibilidad de proporcionar algún escondite y esa zona carecía de plantas venenosas. Ocultarse no era una opción como tampoco lo era pelear, pero no pensaba complacerlos.

– ¡Si los quieren tendrán que quitármelos a la fuerza! – Gritó buscando con la mirada al humano que debía de estar cerca. Estaba en desventaja contra Greymon sin embargo podía ganar si lo usaba de escudo y pensaba usarlo para ganarse el tiempo que necesitaba – ¡Qué esperas! ¡Atácame si es que puedes!

Sus palabras acaban de salir de su boca cuando vio al Greymon retroceder un paso a lo cual mentalmente suspiró aliviado al recordar que ante todo eran los elegidos, no lo atacarían cuando estaba indefenso. Fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando ese mismo Greymon no tuvo el menor remordimiento en usar en su contra su mega flama.

Tras un árbol, el acompañante del digimon sonreía satisfecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Plan**

Cuando el grupo de Davis llegó al lugar donde se libró el enfrentamiento lo hicieron justo a tiempo para ver a Tai y Agumon alejarse corriendo cargando tanto el anillo sagrado de Gatomon como el emblema de Nozomi. Los elegidos congelados y confundidos se percataron de cómo la zona se encontraba quemada con árboles partidos a la mitad y rocas esparcidas las cuales debieron de haber caído del destrozado muro de piedra. Tal nivel de destrucción apuntaba a que el rumor que escucharon pudo haber sido verdadero.

– ¿Qué tan rápido puedes moverte? – Preguntó Demidevimon en voz baja e ignorando al grupo con el que había llegado al ver oculto tras una roca a Nozomi hecho un ovillo en el suelo – Debemos irnos ahora así que levántate.

– No puedo – Fue la respuesta entrecortada de Nozomi quien se debatía entre no mover sus brazos quemados o usarlos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

– Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque todo esto es tu culpa – Susurró con furia – Fue por tu descuido que ahora estas en esta situación, arruinando todo nuestro plan y perdiendo uno de nuestros tesoros. Pensé que te había entrenado mejor para este tipo de situaciones y si no empiezas a moverte ahora ten por seguro que ese humano y Agumon nos quitaran el resto de lo que tenemos. Además, los elegidos ayudan a otros elegidos y nosotros no encajamos en esa definición.

Nozomi dirigió su mirada en ese momento al grupo de tres humanos con sus respectivos digimon que permanecían muy lejos mirando en dirección donde Agumon se había marchado discutiendo algo entre ellos. Al parecer todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia y en cuanto lo hicieran seguramente apoyarían a su compañero. Determinado se obligó a sentarse a pesar del dolor que experimentaba pero en cuanto intentó usar una roca cercana para ponerse de pie sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban cayendo bruscamente y dando un alarido al chocar contra el suelo.

Notando como su grito alertó a sus indeseados acompañantes se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado durante la pelea. Había sido capaz de escapar de los primeros ataques de Greymon y encontrar al humano a quien logró herirlo con una de sus puntas de flecha en la mejilla antes de sujetarle las manos en la espalda volviéndolo su escudo. Si no hubiera subestimado al humano quizás pudo haber adivinado la patada que le dio para liberarse dejándolo nuevamente a merced del digimon que, para evitar que volviera a usar a su compañero, lo había subido a su hombro. Los hechos tras ese momento hasta la llegada de Demidevimon le resultaban confusos.

– ¡No te muevas! – Escuchó gritar a uno de ellos justo en el momento en que su mundo se volvía borroso. Ni siguiera era capaz de diferenciar si quien habló era quien ahora le examinaba u objetar ante lo que decían – Debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

– ¡No pueden llevárselo del Digimundo!

"_Al menos"_ pensó _"Demidevimon se encargará de eso"_

…

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital de Odaiba cargando a sus digimon, atrapados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Tras una discusión con Demidevimon para convencerlo de que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar que a Nozomi lo atendiera un doctor se dieron cuenta de que su negativa no era únicamente por su preocupación.

"_Esto cada vez es más sospechoso y definitivamente mintió en algo"_

Pensó Cody recordando al digimon contándoles que fue él quien le puso ese nombre porque se había negado a darle su verdadero además de desconocer todo lo referente a su vida de otro lado de la puerta. Al menos ahora poseían confirmación de que la idea de que Nozomi hubiera estado viviendo en el Digimundo era acertada, sin embargo el motivo y durante cuánto tiempo seguía siendo un misterio.

Un ruido llamó su atención y al levantar la vista Cody vio a Davis furioso mirando las gafas que siempre llevaba puestas en el suelo. Era fácil concluir que debió de haberlas arrojado tras darse cuenta de que compartía ese artículo con Tai, o al menos eso fue lo que en una ocasión dijo Kari diciendo que el día que se deshizo de ellos comenzó a cambiar en la persona amargada que ahora era.

– No puedo dejar de pensar que estamos ignorando algo – Dijo en voz baja a Upamon que asintió para indicarle que le escuchaba – Me gustaría saber más sobre lo sucedido con nuestro grupo predecesor y el cómo Nozomi encaja en todo esto. Las acciones de Tai parecen contundentes pero no quiero volver a apresurarme en juzgar a alguien y todo parece apuntar a que el rumor es cierto.

En el preciso momento en que Davis estaba a punto de patear un bote de basura, y seguramente hacer que lo sacaran del hospital, apareció Sora cargando un arreglo floral llamando la atención de todos y recordándoles que todavía había cuatro miembros de su equipo que debían ser informados de lo sucedido. Por su parte, Sora se preocupó al verlos únicamente a ellos en el hospital haciendo que en su mente aparecieran desagradables escenarios sobre los paraderos de las ausentes Yolei y Kari.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó acercándose a ellos quien algo dudosos le confesaron lo sucedido a lo cual ella se sorprendió – Eso… eso no puede ser verdad. Tai no haría eso, lo de antes fue un accidente.

Notando que había hablado de más Sora se despidió de ellos argumentado que debía de entregar el arreglo floral. Cuando la enfermera le indicó donde estaba la habitación donde debía dejar las flores notó a un doctor acercarse al grupo de nuevos elegidos mostrándose reacio a hablarles para finalmente contarles algo que los hizo lucir más relajados.

"_Debe de estar bien"_

Pensó queriendo conocer al chico que había sido atacado. Estaba tan distraída con esa idea que no fue sino hasta el trayecto de regreso cuando se percató que su digivice estaba sonando. Se encontraba sola en el pasillo por lo que algo nerviosa lo sacó de su bolsillo para ir a la habitación que la señal le indicaba donde ingresó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Ver al chico en la cama hizo que su respiración se detuviera momentáneamente haciendo que dudosamente se acercara. Estaba durmiendo con los brazos vendados sin que nada en la habitación le indicara que su estado fuera grave.

– ¿Tk? – Preguntó en voz baja colocándose al lado de su cama para poder posar su mano sobre su cabeza – Sabía que tenía razón y quien compró el sombrero antes que Mimí seguramente está encubriendo esto…pero no me creerán a menos tenga una prueba.

No queriendo involucrar a nadie más hasta que tuviera esa prueba irrefutable buscó en sus bolsillos algo que le sirviera. En ellos encontró una pequeña tijera dentro de una bolsa plástica que su madre le dio por si en el camino debía de hacerle un arreglo de improvisto a las flores.

– Me tomará todos mis ahorros y seguramente tendré que pedir prestado dinero pero es algo que ni Matt ni Tai podrán negar. Solo espero que no se enoje cuando se entere lo que le hice mientras dormía.

Diciendo eso tomó muestras de cabello y uñas del chico las cuales guardó en la bolsa para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo del hospital. Debía realizar una pequeña investigación antes de dar su siguiente movimiento.

…

* * *

Demidevimon se encontraba volando molesto por el cielo nocturno del Digimundo hasta que llegó al punto de encuentro con Arukenimon. Había confiado en ella parte de su plan pero la ejecución le pareció excesiva.

– Lastimaste a Nozomi más de lo necesario – Dijo colocándose a la altura de su rostro – No creas que no tomaré esto en cuenta en cuanto todo concluya.

– Casi parece que te preocuparas por él. Tienes que aceptar que si lo hubiera asesinado en ese momento hubiera sido mejor – Comentó algo burlona Arukenimon para retomar la postura seria al ver la mirada enojada de Demidevimon – Únicamente te ayudé porque la idea me pareció buena. Crear una brecha incluso más grande entre los elegidos sin duda es algo interesante y nunca antes hubiera pensado que una de mis queridas agujas de control pudiera tomar forma humana.

– Me alegra haberte ayudado para que en cambio casi me arruinas por completo – Dijo Demidevimon sarcásticamente – ¿Al menos te aseguraste de que no hubieras dudas sobre que el humano ese es el culpable?

– Mummymon se encargó de ello.

Incapaz de confiar en la capacidad de aquel digimon, Demidevimon suspiró para luego marcharse. Necesitaba que los elegidos no se unieran y necesitaba a Nozomi aliado con el grupo de los nuevos, el ataque que orquestó sin duda tendría ese efecto pero que Nozomi estuviera durante tiempo indefinido en ese otro mundo le preocupaba. No podía arriesgarse a que recordara.

….

* * *

Como todas las mañanas durante los últimos tres años Matt se dirigió al cementerio sorprendiéndose al ver a Sora esperándolo de pie del par de tumbas que había ido a visitar. Si bien la hora era algo inusual, ella siempre venía a dejar arreglos florares que ella misma hacía seguramente motivada por la culpa, pero en esta ocasión se percató que solamente había cambiado las flores de una tumba y quitado las de la otra.

– Ayer por la tarde pasaron muchas cosas – Dijo Sora manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda mirándolo con una expresión que no alcanzaba a descifrar – Sé que ustedes se han rendido a diferencia mía, sé que creen que me niego a la realidad pero yo sé lo que vi y confió en lo que dijeron Mimí y Palmon.

Matt se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme verde desviando la mirada. Ella fue la única que compartió su idea de que Tk pudo haber sobrevivido al ataque de Greymon afirmando que lo vio escabullirse debajo de la pared de roca que le cayó encima. Más tarde Mimí se les unió tras supuestamente haberlo visto mientras estuvo reuniendo su ejército para la batalla contra Piedmon, pero eventualmente también debió resignarse a que aunque eso fuera cierto, el mismo Digimundo al reiniciarse debió haberlo borrado. No entendía porque repentinamente aparecía para decirle eso.

– Creo que Gennai y todos nosotros nos equivocamos. Tk está vivo. – Comentó con tal serenidad que Matt volvió a mirarla notando que ahora le extendía un cortaúñas y una pequeña bolsa plástica – Todo lo que te pido es que vuelvas a confiar en mí por un minuto. Si tengo razón en menos de una semana podré probarte que lo que digo la verdad.

Por su parte, a varios kilómetros de distancia Kari recordaba la forma como ayer Yolei la convenció de irrumpir en la casa de Izzy para realizar la búsqueda del castillo de Myotismon desde su computadora mientras lo mantenían amordazado a su silla. La idea resultó bastante extrema pero cualquier remordimiento que pudiera sentir quedó bloqueado momentáneamente al confirmar que no solo su computador estaba la ubicación, sino que estaba vigilándola.

Por muy impáctate que aquello le resultó nada la preparó para lo que sucedió cuando regresó a casa. Davis le había enviado un mensaje informándole que vieron a Tai y Agumon atacando a Nozomi hasta el punto que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital. Le dolió cuando, a modo de confirmación, su hermano regresó diciéndole que en esta ida al Digimundo fue capaz de recuperar tanto el anillo de Gatomon como el emblema que lo obsesionaba.

– Ya no puedo retroceder – Se dijo cargando a Gatomon mientras salían rumbo al punto de reunión con sus amigos. Irían a ese castillo a averiguar finalmente que sucedió aquel día.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Este capítulo se supone que va mucho… mucho…mucho más adelante pero:_**

**_a) Realmente no afecta la cronología por lo que puede ponerse ahora si problemas_**

**_b) No entiendo las notas que escribí sobre lo que sería los siguientes capítulos y si iba a escribir eso, mientras traduzco mi letra, puedo publicar esto._**

**_c) Con lo que me demoro escribiendo me temo que se me olvide esta parte de la historia, una que sinceramente no puedo andar rehaciendo cada vez que escribo algún capitulo._**

…**_._**

* * *

**Culpable**

Tai se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando en su mano el emblema de la esperanza con una triste sonrisa. Tenerlo en sus manos hacía que los sentimientos de culpa que llevaba consigo de cierta forma se alivianaran e intensificaran de forma simultánea.

Recordaba claramente como había iniciado todo a su regreso al Digimundo tras lo sucedido con Etemon. Tk había sido el primero al que encontró cargando su digihuevo en aquel parque únicamente con Demidevimon como compañía. Todavía podía ver con claridad la forma como lloraba al creer que todos lo abandonaron por ser un estorbo para ellos junto a su negativa de ir a buscar a su hermano, voluntad secundada por el Demidevimon. No fue su intensión ponerse agresivo con él pero sencillamente no supo cómo lidiar con la forma defensiva con la cual Tk trató al digimon que obviamente trabajaba para algún ser maligno. Tuvo suerte de que sus planes se descubrieran solos cuando intentó envenenarlos y Agumon pudiera finalmente alejarlo con sus ataques.

Sin embargo desde ese momento Tk estuvo ensimismado cargando a su digihuevo, manteniéndose callado incluso cuando le hablaran y de cierta forma entorpeciendo el avance de todos. Cuando los siete estuvieron nuevamente juntos el cambio se hizo más notorio creando tensión sobre la forma como debían de enfrentar a Myotismon a lo cual el chico se echó la culpa.

"_No quiero causarles problemas"_

Tai recordaba palabra por palabra lo que dijo, sobre todo porque su respuesta no fue la adecuada. Su comportamiento de cierta forma hizo que durante esos momentos pensara en el incidente con Kari años antes haciendo que le gritara cosas de la cual ahora se arrepentía.

"_¡Entonces deja de ser un inútil!"_

Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos queriendo golpear a su yo del pasado por haber sido tan imprudente como para dejar que la tensión de la situación le ganara. Por suerte entre Matt y Agumon pudieron evitar que siguiera cometiendo actos de los cuales ahora se arrepentía, pero lamentablemente nada impidió que tomara la peor de sus decisiones.

Ya estaban dentro del castillo de Myotismon corriendo en un intento de detenerlo junto a su grupo de digimon de atravesar aquella puerta. Recordaba claramente a Gatomon usando su anillo para hacer que unas estatuas de Devidramon tomaron vida para atacarlos.

Fue entonces que tomó la peor decisión que pudo tomar, fue entonces que se olvidó de todo lo que estuvo aprendiendo en el Digimundo, fue en ese preciso momento que a su cerebro se le ocurrió la brillante idea de apagarse. Porque fue en ese momento que hizo que Greymon derrumbara una pared para aplastar a los digimon, algo que su compañero de seguro también pensó era una buena idea, solo para recordar demasiado tarde donde estaba Tk.

"_Él fue el único que se encontraba tan atrás. Todos los demás habíamos avanzado con nuestros digimon mientras él se quedó cerca de una pared lejana, seguramente impotente por no hacer nada para ayudar. Si tan solo hubiera recordado su ubicación…"_

Pensó mientras descubría sus ojos y veía como se reflejaba en el techo la escena en que la pared de roca cayó atrapándolo debajo de ella. A ninguno le importó más la puerta mientras los digimon se vieron obligados a tomar la dolorosa elección de recogerlos y salir debido a la llegada de refuerzos para los ataques de los Devidramon.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del castillo dejó que Matt lo golpeara hasta que Sora intervino diciendo que creyó haber visto fugazmente a Tk moverse debajo de las rocas mientras se retiraban. Volvió a sonreír con amargura al recordar cómo tanto Joe e Izzy aprovecharon ese momento para mencionar como las rocas pudieron haber caído de tal forma que no lo aplastaran.

Todo lo que tenían que hacer era planear la forma de distraer y alejar a los digimon enemigos mientras lo sacaban. Después de eso podrían preocuparse por la forma como intentarían abrir la puerta pero todo fue inútil porque en el mismo segundo que regresaron a aquella habitación descubrieron que las rocas de aquella pared habían colapsado sobre sí mismas.

"_Quizás no debí apresurarme, quizás debí ceder a seguir buscando"_

Esa había sido idea de los digimon, buscarlo, y eso fue lo que hicieron cuando la batalla terminó para aprovechar el tiempo mientras Izzy descubría como abrir la puerta. Pronto él y el resto de los chicos se unieron sin estar seguros de que debían de encontrar, sin embargo en el momento que Izzy anunció que solo faltaba elegir una carta para abrir la puerta decidió que ya no tenía sentido seguir con la búsqueda. Matt estaba tan conmocionado que no le costó mucho trabajo arrastrarlo tras el portal y una vez ellos estuvieron del otro lado el resto les siguió.

En una forma de consolarse se dijeron que si Tk pudo sobrevivir a ese desplome, lo más probable es que hubiera escapado. Era pequeño y durante la batalla, antes de su torpe decisión, quedó en evidencia que a sus enemigos no les interesaba ir por él. Con esa idea en mente fue que pudieron seguir con su misión y al regresar al Digimundo, ahora con Kari y Gatomon, acordaron silenciosamente mantener lo sucedido en secreto.

A nadie la pasó desapercibido los cambios que lo sucedido afectó la dinámica del grupo. Si antes por el ensimismamiento de Tk la situación interna fue tensa, ahora con su ausencia parecía que no hubiera día en que no pelearan, generalmente siendo Matt y él los protagonistas. Lo único que mantuvo la débil estabilidad de su grupo fue cuando acordaron que todos buscarían a Tk cuando el último enemigo estuviera eliminado. Incluso se dijeron que debido a lo sucedido a Angemon era mejor que Tk estuviera lejos de ellos porque eso no lo pondría en peligro innecesario mientras ellos eran el foco de atención. Cuando el ultimo Dark Master cayó y Mimí pudo confiarles que creyó haberlo visto un sentimiento de esperanza apareció en sus corazones dispuestos a pasar años de ser necesario hasta encontrarlo, después de todo por la diferencia de tiempo eso solo serían unos días en su mundo.

Tras la derrota de Apocalymon, Gennai apareció para diciéndoles que debían de marcharse o sus datos serían borrados. Fue una suerte que Gatomon, quien vagamente estaba enterada de todo, se ofreciera a mantener el secreto a Kari mientras gastaban sus últimos momentos en el Digimundo buscándolo sin éxito.

Fue a su regreso que aquello que permitió a Matt seguir con todo, relativamente bien, desapareció y tuvieron la pelea más grande de todas. Sus palabras le dolieron hasta el punto que se sentía egoísta de sentir cualquier emoción de felicidad por lo que, en una especie de ceremonia, se deshizo de las gafas que siempre llevaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo las repercusiones de sus acciones no se limitaron a ello. Sora, quien se había ofrecido de voluntaria por dar la noticia a la madre de Tk, ha tenido que cargar por su culpa el sentimiento de responsabilidad cuando la siguiente muerte fue anunciada. Casi quiso arrojarse él mismo de un puente al enterarse de que la madre de Tk se había suicidado, las circunstancias eran poco claras pero no quedaban dudas que la pérdida de su hijo mejor era la causa.

Todo eso fue su culpa. Todas esas desgracias eran única y exclusivamente su responsabilidad por lo que se obligó a reprimir sus sentimientos para no involucrar a nadie más. La aparición de Nozomi derrumbó por completo esa muralla cuando la idea de que Gennai se equivocó, de que finalmente pudieron encontrar a Tk, llegó a su mente haciendo que una mezcla de emociones contradictorias lo impulsara. Para su suerte en esta ocasión Agumon le hico ver su error y lo detuvo cuando su obsesión comenzó a volverse peligrosa.

"_Pero eso ya no importa."_

Pensó volviendo a admirar el emblema recordando lo afortunado que se sintió cuando lo encontró junto al anillo sagrado de Gatomon en ese pueblo de Bakemon; otro pueblo cansado de Nozomi a quienes, tras un breve duelo, le permitieron llevarse ambos objetos. Sin embargo todavía no podía sentirse en paz, algo en su interior seguía impulsándole a buscarlo.

"_Pero no lo haré" _Juró para sí mismo _"No puedo arriesgarme a cometer otro error"_

…

* * *

Demidevimon se encontraba enfrente de un televisor intentando hacerlo funcionar sin tener éxito alguno.

"_¡No dejaré que tantos años de trabajo se pierdan!"_

Pensó pateando furioso el televisor solo para terminar saltando por el dolor que le había causado. Impotente de momento repasó su plan para ver en qué puntos pudo fallar.

Su primer movimiento fue cuando detectó al más vulnerable del grupo: era el más joven de todos y su digimon era un digihuevo sin embargo sabía que podría llegar a ser una gran amenaza. Cuando se acercó en un inicio fue siguiendo los planes de Myotismon, asegurándose de que el digihuevo no abriera, pero entre más llegó a conocerlo vio más probable la posibilidad de dejar de recibir órdenes y empezar a darlas.

La intervención de Tai arruinó por completo su primer intento de borrar sus recuerdos aunque la forma como el chico se comportaba le dio su siguiente idea que implementó cuando llegaron al castillo de Myotismon. Tenía cierto deleite en recordar cómo pudo marcharse tras haber anunciado su próximo asenso como amo del Digimundo y fue satisfactorio rememorar como su hipnosis sobre el niño elegido y su digimon le permitió hacerlos atacar a Tk sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

Él conocía bien esa zona por lo que tras un momento de susto de que quizás el ataque fue excesivo, suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio tomar los pasadizos secretos que quedaron al descubierto. Sus heridas no eran graves, más que todo estaba aturdido por los golpes y la sorpresa permitiéndole darle a comer los hongos venenosos que anteriormente fracasó. No contó con que el humano reaccionara mal ante sus efectos quedándose gravemente enfermo por varios meses donde tuvo que cuidarlo.

"_Su lealtad fue la recompensa"_

Pensó recordando cómo, con una memoria en blanco, el chico se dejó conducir a su vida como Nozomi, el perfecto compañero para él. No contaba con que el apego que sentía por el digihuevo permaneciera, llegando a perder momentáneamente su calma ante la sola idea de estar separados por mucho tiempo. Eso era un grave inconveniente pero mientras tuviera en su poder la oscuridad necesaria para impedir que el digihuevo se abriera no tendría problemas.

Solo para asegurarse intentó cortar cualquier posible unión que tuviera con el mundo del otro lado de la puerta aprovechando una breve abertura entre ambos. Fue incapaz de encontrar al humano que era su hermano pero fingir la muerte voluntaria de su madre le pareció suficiente para que no intentaran buscarlo.

Lamentablemente el tiempo se encargó de enseñarle que a pesar de tener su emblema no era posible usarlo para hacerlo digievolucionar. Por eso comenzó a entrenarlo para que juntos, a pesar de ser notoriamente más débiles, pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Era una victoria vacía comparada con su plan, aunque tras tantos años de vivir de esa forma la idea no le desagradaba.

El problema empezó cuando el emperador de los digimon apareció y por ende los nuevos niños elegidos. Sus intervenciones les impedían moverse a gusto, incluso tuvieron que encargarse de algunas de las torres para disminuir los inconvenientes sobre sus zonas favoritas. Cuando aquel digimon artificial apareció sintió que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y volver a intentar ponerse como el amo supremo del Digimundo.

Para ello debía eliminar a la competencia y a los niños elegidos. Una pelea directa estaba condenada al fracaso pero podía usar a Nozomi para incrementar el conflicto interno entre los elegidos.

"_Los niños elegidos se destruyen entre ellos o Arukenimon con el otro los derrotan"_

La verdad los planes de ese par de digimon le tenían sin cuidado. Podían ser fuertes contra otros digimon, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Nozomi se encargaría de ellos fácilmente una vez que encontrara, y eliminara, a la cabeza de todo. Ella podía creer ser quien estaba aprovechándose de la situación haciéndole que quisiera ver su cara cuando se enterara de que al final no era más que un peón en sus planes.

"_¿Por qué no puedo usar esta puerta justo cuando más lo necesito?"_

Pensó volviendo a golpear el televisor esta vez formándose estática a lo cual sonrió. Se trataba de una buena señal para evitar que sus planes se arruinaran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Octavo día: Cruce de caminos**

Lo primero que llenó la mente de Nozomi fue un dolor que no estaba relacionado con sus heridas. Sabía que por su pelea contra Greymon debía de resultarle imposible respirar profundamente debido a una continua sensación punzante en sus costillas aunque no estuvieran rotas; tenía suficiente experiencia con ellas para reconocerlo. También sabía que era normal que sintiera malestar en sus brazos quemados junto a otras heridas menores, como su adolorido tobillo derecho y rasguños en su espalda.

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?"_

Pensó abriendo los ojos abruptamente por una sensación de ahogo en una habitación anormalmente calurosa. Llevaba días alternándose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia por lo que pudo percibir como los anormales síntomas fueron creciendo paulatinamente hasta llegar al insoportable punto que ahora vivía.

Las maquinas no tardaron en reportar el cambio en su estado haciendo ingresar a un grupo de doctores que al verlo luchar por respirar le colocaron una sonda dentro de su boca facilitándole la labor. Sin embargo eso no ayudaba con su corazón de donde un dolor sordo provenía. Quería vomitar, rascarse, pero ellos le impedían moverse.

Vagamente los escuchaba discutir sobre distintas explicaciones sobre lo que le sucedía las cuales le resultaban demasiado confusas para entender. Lo único que le importó fue que al final le inyectaron algo que le hizo sentir levemente mejor antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, Demidevimon observaba todo desde los ductos de ventilación con molestia. El digimon fue capaz de encontrar el patrón con el cual la puerta se abría y justo el día en que creía que podía llevárselo la salud de Nozomi decaía a un punto en que no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Sabía que los niños elegidos argumentarían que lo mejor era dejarlo en el hospital, algo que no le convenía.

"_Si lo hubiera asesinado en ese momento hubiera sido mejor"_

Las palabras de Arukenimon llegaron en su mente viendo que había una posibilidad real de que sucediera si no descubría que era lo que lo le sucedía. Se trataría de un gran cambio en sus planes que debía de considerar con cuidado.

"_O podría aprovechar mi estadía aquí e ir por el verdadero jefe de ese par de digimon vengándome de los problemas que me han causado"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Demidevimon abandonó el hospital con una sonrisa para buscar a Yukio Oikawa.

…

* * *

Al llegar al castillo de Myotismon, o lo que quedaba de él, todo lo que encontraron fueron escombros. Le costó trabajo al grupo de elegidos reconstruir la zona hasta el punto que Gatomon tuvo que confesar la parte de su vida que la ligaba a ese lugar. Un par de días incomodos llegaron tras esa declaración debido a que ninguno estaba de ánimo para secretos más que por lo contado.

Cuando al tercer día de investigación llegó descubrieron cual fue el lugar exacto de lo sucedido y, para sorpresa de Gatomon, un túnel que sobrevivió al incidente que poseía una salida a varios kilómetros de distancia. Su tamaño era reducido pero Cody fue capaz de caminar por su interior sin problemas lo cual sumado a la posición de las rocas resultaba en una posible ruta de escape.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizar las implicaciones cuando Arukenimon reapareció, en esta ocasión con un ejército de Mammothmon con los cuales destruyó una de las que posteriormente conocerían como piedras sagradas. Los daños potenciales que la destrucción de esas piedras producía los obligó a cambiar su objetivo por un tiempo, tras lo cual exigieron una explicación del motivo de la vigilancia del castillo.

– Allí se encuentra la única puerta que conocemos que no requiere del uso de sus D-3 para abrirse y cuando el Digimundo nos permitió volver aproveché con Tentomon para vigilar la zona, averiguar si ha sido usada últimamente. Gennai se me unió después explicándome que era imposible pero quería que siguiéramos trabajando en ella debido a unas anomalías de energía que afirmaba se registraban en la zona.

Esa había sido la explicación de Izzy cuando, exactamente cinco días después de su "secuestro", se vio rodeado por un grupo mayor de elegidos con digimon listos para intervenir. La explicación no le resultó muy convincente a Davis, en parte porque no entendió del todo el tema, por lo que siguió insistiendo haciéndole finalmente revelar la verdad. Izzy no solo les contó lo sucedido sino que también les mencionó que se sentía responsable de lo sucedido con Tk porque fue en cuanto terminó de ordenar las cartas que abandonaron su búsqueda.

– Saben, creo que Gennai y su grupo han estado manteniéndome ocupado para que no notara lo que ustedes han descubierto. – Les dijo mientras el grupo salía de su casa cuando se convencieron de que no le sacarían más información – Sin embargo uno de los descubrimientos que obtuve con esa investigación fue que pude confirmar que cuando el tiempo en ambos corría de forma distinta, los humanos envejecimos físicamente en el Digimundo a la misma velocidad que lo haríamos en este mundo.

Davis no comprendió el significado de ese último comentario hasta que estuvo a solas en su cuarto con Demiveemon a lo cual se apresuró a enviar un mensaje al resto del grupo que también había llegado a la misma conclusión. No solo Izzy les había insinuado que les creía cuando dijeron que Nozomi y Tk podían ser la misma persona, a pesar de lucir más joven de lo que su estadía en el Digimundo involucraba, igualmente insinuaba que el grupo de Gennai estaba encubriendo la situación.

– Esto es tan complicado que me da dolor de cabeza – Murmuró Demiveemon sentado entre las piernas de Davis, quien a su vez estaba sentado en su cama, mientras la discusión por mensajes continuaba – ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?

– No lo sé – Dijo Davis sin comprender como su investigación de un rumor creció hasta volverse en lo que parecía una conspiración – Y lo peor es que no podemos ir con Nozomi a preguntarle directamente, incluso si estuviera dispuesto a decir la verdad; y Demidevimon no ha aparecido en días.

La desaparición del digimon fue notada por Wormmon lo cual, debía reconocer, era un cambio de comportamiento que le inquietaba sin embargo ya tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para agregar otra más. Sobre todo cuando tanto en el sexto como séptimo día fallaron en enfrentarse a Arukenimon y Mummymon; si bien en su último encuentro fueron capaces de acabar con los Mammothmon, eso fue tras haber visto destruirse otras dos piedras sagradas. Lo único bueno que sucedió en ese par de días fue que Yolei y Kari lograron también entender cómo usar la nueva digievolución haciendo que Silphymon se uniera a su equipo.

Se trataba de la mañana del octavo día desde que iniciaron con la investigación cuando Davis observó a Sora correr en su dirección, o siendo más específico en dirección al edificio de apartamentos que se encontraba unos metros a su espalda. Por lo que sabía podría estar atrasada para algún trabajo escolar con Tai y no le prestó atención pretendiendo seguir su camino cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo al pasar a su lado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Davis incapaz de ocultar su molestia por haberle mantenido tanto secretos a su grupo – ¿Desde cuando hablas conmigo?

– ¿Has visto a Matt? – Respondió Sora agitada y preocupada. – Lo perdí de vista en las escaleras.

– No vivimos en el mismo bloque – Dijo soltándose de su agarre justo a tiempo para ver al recién nombrado correr furioso al lado de ellos confundiéndolo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Coincidió – Murmuró Sora aún más preocupada tras haber llamado a Matt a gritos siendo ignorada a lo cual comenzó a arrastrar a Davis junto con ella – Y a menos que me ayudes habrá un cuerpo para llenar una tumba vacía en el cementerio.

El que estuviera hablando en clave le irritó aún más haciendo que Davis estuviera a punto de responder agresivamente cuando vio que Matt había irrumpido en la casa de Kari, ignorando por completo a todos los presentes y arrojándose al cuello de Tai, quien estaba en la cocina, con claras intenciones de ahorcarlo. Gatomon al ver la situación intentó apartarlos viéndose incapaz de detener a Matt haciendo que Kari se asustara por lo que Davis permitió a Demiveemon pasar a Veemon y entre los tres lograron controlarlo.

– Tú... tú… ¡Todo fue tu culpa! – Gritó Matt intentando soltarse deteniendo sus ataques conforme el impacto de los hechos parecía asentarse en su cabeza y no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar – Tk estuvo vivo todo este tiempo, mi madre murió porque creía que era su culpa y… ¡¿Dónde está?!

– ¿Cómo voy a saber de qué estás hablando? – Respondió Tai molesto, alegrándose de que sus padres no estuvieran presentes, mientras sujetaba su cuello donde podía jurar tenía las marcas de sus dedos.

– Yo… me encontré con el chico, Nozomi, en el hospital la semana pasada y le tomé una muestra para un examen de ADN – Explicó Sora nerviosa captando de inmediato la atención de todos, aunque no por las mismas razones – Los resultados llegaron esta mañana, los dejé en casa de Matt, y muestran que Nozomi es Tk.

– ¿Hospital? – Dijo Matt desconociendo esa parte de información a lo cual Veemon, sin medir sus palabras, contó lo sucedido con Greymon enfureciéndolo hasta el punto que Tai tuvo que interponer un cuchillo entre ambos – ¡¿No te bastó?! ¡Tenías que volver a atacarlo nuevamente para estar contento!

Por su parte Tai no bajaba el cuchillo sabiéndose arrinconado entre el chico que deseaba matarlo y tres paredes, lo único que parecía de estar de su lado era que toda las armas posibles se encontraban en las gavetas detrás suyo. Sin embargo Tai no tenía intenciones de usar el cuchillo más que para ganar tiempo; para ver si Matt se calmaba y para analizar todo de lo que se había enterado. Vio como Kari no se sorprendía y la idea de que lo creyera capaz de hacer lo que le acusaban le entristeció. Evitar algo como ello era uno de los motivos por los cuales lo mantuvo en secreto.

"_Una trampa, por eso pude conseguir el emblema y el anillo tan fácilmente. ¿Quién planeó esto? ¿Quién saldría ganando por algo como esto?"_

Sus pensamientos eran erráticos al igual que su respiración. Podía sentir sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo conforme un impulso de adrenalina lo obligaba a estar pendiente de cada detalle a su alrededor. Sora estaba intranquila, pero no sorprendida por la revelación; Matt estaba buscando un descuido o arma para atacarlo; Kari parecía a punto de desmayarse por lo que Davis y Veemon estaban preocupados a su lado. Finalmente Gatomon apareció en medio de Matt y Tai luciendo el anillo que a pesar de tenerlo hace una semana se negaba a usar, tomando el cuchillo con su boca y mostrándole a ambos sus garras.

– Yo no lo ataqué, no he sabido nada de él desde que me lo encontré en el restaurante de Digitamamon hace mucho tiempo y… – De alguna forma Tai se las arregló para pronunciar esas palabras permitiéndole aclarar un poco su mente haciéndolo gruñir ante una idea que expresó con una frialdad que incluso Matt se contuvo por un momento – Sin embargo me parece que Gennai debería de dar algunas explicaciones. Es él quien dijo que no sobreviviéramos y nos obligó a volver antes de tiempo.

– Eso es verdad; tenemos evidencia de que él y su grupo nos han estado mintiendo – Intervino Davis – Lo cual no cambia el hecho de que te viera escapar con el emblema y el anillo de Gatomon dejando atrás a Nozomi, o Tk, o como se llame, gravemente herido.

– ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – Gritó en su defensa.

– ¿Cómo si tu palabra tuviera valor alguno? – Dijo Matt con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro que contradecía su posición tranquila – ¿Qué ganas haciendo todo esto?

– ¡No gano nada porque no he hecho nada!

La discusión entre ambos comenzaba a ganar intensidad nuevamente siendo Gatomon lo único que impedía que se atacaran mutuamente. La relación con lo que estaba sucediendo le impidió al digimon usar nuevamente su anillo pero necesitaría de todo su poder para impedir que Matt agrediera a Tai así como Tai intentara escapar. Davis ciertamente no ayudaba cuando dejaba que sus propias emociones se interpusieran y seguía alimentando el problema con detalles sobre lo sucedido con Nozomi.

Para Kari todo era demasiado. Incluso sabiendo la mayoría, conociendo detalles que le permitían entender mejor lo que sucedía, le costaba aceptar lo que pasaba en su cocina. Sora debió de darse cuenta de su estado porque la condujo a la sala donde el televisor abandonado seguía mostrando noticias que no estaba interesada en oír.

Desapercibido para ambas una noticia de gran relevancia estaba siendo transmitida: La misteriosa muerte de Yukio Oikawa.

…

* * *

**_En la serie quizás no es obvio pero Davis, Kari, Tai, Sora y Matt viven en el mismo conjunto de edificio de apartamentos. Matt y Sora viven en el mismo bloque (edificio) mientras que Kari y Tai lo hacen en el que está ubicado al frente (creo que Davis también vive en el mismo que ellos)._**

**_Si quieren verlo pueden buscar el capítulo 7 de Digimon Adventure 02, más o menos en el minuto 8 o 9, hay un momento en que Tai y Matt se encuentran enfrente de sus bloques de apartamentos (vienen de direcciones opuestas)._**

**_Un dato sorprendente que me encontré en internet. Si están interesados pondré el link en mi perfil._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alergia**

Nozomi parpadeó en un intento de aclarar su visión tras haber estado dormido durante un tiempo indeterminado. En su estado somnoliento se percató que los colores de la habitación habían cambiado como también de la repentina mejoría en su salud y la ausencia de cualquier elemento que le indicara que seguía en un hospital.

– Deberías de seguir descansando. Cuando recupere el emblema deberás hacer algo para mí y no pienso tolerar otro problema como este.

La voz la reconoció de inmediato, aunque su visión seguía sin permitirle diferenciar su forma con claridad. Debió suponer que si Demidevimon no fue capaz de impedir que lo llevaran a ese otro mundo, no permitiría que permaneciera en él por mucho tiempo. En medio de su cansancio volvió a quedarse dormido con rapidez sintiéndose esta vez en calma dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa que su compañero le pidiera.

Por su parte Demidevimon esperó hasta estar seguro de que estaba profundamente dormido antes de moverse de su posición a los pies de la cama. En silencio sobrevoló su cuerpo revisando nuevamente por daños posibles sin encontrar ninguno que tuviera que considerar. La excesiva cantidad de sueño era un problema pero estaba seguro que en un par de días se solucionaría.

Tras haberse encargado de Oikawa se aseguró de que Arukenimon estuviera enterada de quien era el responsable y el motivo; o al menos la versión que estaba interesado creyera. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que revisó de que no existiera riesgo de que el digihuevo se abriera pero el lugar donde estaba oculto estaba muy lejos y dejar a Nozomi solo, cuando los niños elegidos parecían estar interesándose en él, era demasiado riesgoso como para ser considerado una opción.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia voló al sótano de la mansión la cual poseía paredes metálicas en lugar de las de madera. Monitores cubrían tres paredes de aquella habitación subterránea que era tan grande como el edificio permitiéndole observar zonas estratégicas del Digimundo. Restaurar la red de monitoreo de Machinedramon en ese lugar fue una de las primeras misiones que realizó con Nozomi una vez que los niños elegidos se marcharon y si bien la mayoría seguían sin funcionar sabía cómo sacarles el máximo provecho.

Sobrevolando revisó todos las pantallas donde una le permitía vigilar el estado de Nozomi, otra era la del Digihuevo en la Zona Oscura y otras en posiciones estratégicas para divisar posibles intrusos. Los puntos ciegos, inevitables considerando las pocas cámaras que consiguió, los tuvo que cubrir con trampas. Sin embargo eran otras dos las que le interesaban de momento.

La primera de ellas, quizás una de las más importantes, fue la más difícil de ubicar al mismo tiempo que una de las más útiles. Con ella podía observar, aunque con mal ángulo y sin audio, lo que ocurría en el centro de operación de Gennai y sus "copias". Los muy ingenuos siempre subestimaron sus planes por lo que ahora se reía al verlos tan consternados con la desaparición de uno de los suyos. Había logrado que Arukenimon le ayudará prestándole la torre de control con la forma de Tai para que los testigos que dejó sospecharan de los elegidos, por supuesto se aseguró de colocarle un disfraz para evitar que lo reconocieran en caso de que otro elegido le resultara posteriormente más útil.

"_Es una utilidad inesperada a las acciones de Arukenimon. Ella todavía no sospecha de mí y en su lugar confió en mi plan de poner al grupo de Gennai en contra del dividido de los niños elegidos mientras sigue con su destrucción de las piedras sagradas._" Pensó mirando de reojo la siguiente pantalla donde podía verla discutiendo con Mummymon, lamentablemente esa tampoco tenía audio pero podía adivinar lo que pasaba entre ambos _"Tengo todo a mi favor y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ello. No hay mejor destrucción para ver que la autodestrucción"_

Mentalmente se debatía sobre reubicar las cinco cámaras restantes, aunque no estaba seguro de que otras zonas le resultaran convenientes, cuando vio algo que dañó su estado de humor. La ira lo invadió al notar que nuevamente esa chica con su digimon se las arreglaban para pasar desapercibidas hasta el momento en que actuaban. Había cometido el mismo error que los Dark Master.

– No importa. Ya he dañado la relación entre los niños elegidos lo suficiente como para que sea lo que sea que planeé vaya a mi contra. – Se dijo a pesar de que estaba apretando los dientes en frustración – No importa que se las haya arreglado para encontrar la ubicación de la Zona Oscura, traspasar todas mis trampas sin que me diera cuenta y ahora quiera irse con el inútil digihuevo.

Una risa forzada salió de sus labios antes de darse cuenta del peso de la situación. El que Mimí y Palmon pasaran desapercibidas no era el problema; lo era la posibilidad de que hubieran descubierto durante el proceso su plan.

– Todavía no dejan la Zona y junto con Nozomi, somos los únicos que saben cómo entrar… la mayoría ni siquiera sabe su ubicación – Murmuró tratando de encontrar una solución hasta que una idea cruzó su mente viendo todos los monitores una última vez – Pudieron entrar pero no lograran salir. Pondré una distracción para el resto de los niños elegidos y así poder dejar a Nozomi por su cuenta un tiempo.

…..

* * *

Después de Gennai, Jackie era la persona más interesada en la situación de Tk por lo que cuando fue sacado del Digimundo les pareció normal que estuviera pendiente de lo que le sucedía. Había muchos interrogantes con respecto a cómo pudo sobrevivir al reinicio del Digimundo los cuales de cierta forma fueron respondidas durante la semana pasada.

Alergia.

Esa fue la palabra con la cual José resumió su estado. Su presencia en el Digimundo durante el reinicio creó una especie de dependencia en su cuerpo a este mundo por lo cual, al llegar a uno tan distinto, sus sistemas reaccionaron de forma negativa. Estimaban que podía tratarse de una condición temporal, algo que podía curarse con exposiciones paulatinas, pero eso no cambiaba lo peligrosa que era.

Ellos tenían un trabajo de importancia en ese momento al no haber terminado de borrar la información sobre los digimon que los humanos poseían sin embargo debían de actuar. Gennai fue quien tomó la responsabilidad intentando contactar con Izzy para informarle al respecto, algo que no estaba teniendo resultados por lo que Jackie debió desesperarse y tomó la situación por su cuenta.

Fue imprudente pero efectivo. Bloquear las cámaras del hospital donde estaba para poder traerlo devuelta al Digimundo era la forma más rápida de ayudar a Tk. Ninguno del grupo realmente objetó contra sus acciones a lo cual siguieron con su trabajo mientras esperaban que regresara. Algo que nunca sucedió.

Cuando la demora se volvió excesiva tras un par de horas revisaron las cámaras del hospital notando que había tenido éxito en sacarlo. La conclusión de Ilya fue que debía de estar buscando un lugar donde dejarlo a lo cual Hogan se opuso afirmando que lo más lógico hubiera sido traerlo con ellos para revisar que la alergia no hubiera dejado alguna secuela.

Benjamín fue quien descubrió la verdad manteniéndolos a los cinco debatiendo que era lo que debían hacer. Alguien había eliminado a Jackie cuando regresó de su misión. Información de digimon que fueron testigo les dijeron que Jackie explicó la condición de Tk a una figura humanoide que se llevó al humano, lamentablemente no pudieron ver bien quien fue.

– La mayoría de los digimon lo ignoran o lo consideran una molestia – Intervino José en un intento de que llegaran a una conclusión. Todos se encontraban en círculo en una habitación con paredes de madera carente de adornos diferentes a los cojines donde estaban sentados – Además de que ninguno nos atacaría a traición.

– Arukenimon y Mummymon son la excepción a eso último además de encajar con la descripción. – Continuó Ilya – Sin embargo no se me ocurre que podrían ganar con esto cuando ya están logrando lo que quieren. Actuar de esta forma solo les causaría una molestia innecesaria.

– Matt puede llegar a ser muy agresivo cuando se trata de su hermano, la desconfianza de Izzy es evidente, Mimí no ha dejado de investigar. Tai… creo que su comportamiento reciente habla por su cuenta. – Dijo Hogan sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros – Por lo que sé Sora ya tiene una prueba concreta de que Nozomi es Tk y ya debió de informar al resto. No es como si los nuevos elegidos sean indiferentes al respecto o carezcamos de pruebas que los humanos puedan acabar con nosotros sin ayuda de un digimon. ¿No fue por eso que decidimos borrar la información que los humanos poseían sobre el Digimundo?

– Puede que nuestra relación no sea la mejor pero estamos hablando de asesinato – Intervino Gennai – No llegarían tan lejos, ningún niño elegido lo haría. Fue por eso que son los humanos que se les ha permitido conocer de nuestra existencia.

– Los nuevos quizás no; después de todo no es algo a lo que hayan tenido que recurrir todavía y tampoco están tan involucrados con el asunto – Mencionó Benjamín – Por otro lado los mayores no tienen esos inconvenientes, en una ocasión Tai y Matt iniciaron una pelea que de no ser por la intervención de Homeostasis pudo tener un resultado distinto.

Las pruebas estaban en el aire, no podían ser negadas. Entre más lo pensaban, más lógico era que el misterioso atacante fuera alguno de los chicos mayores por ser quienes tenían mayor motivación y quienes mejor encajaban con la descripción física dada. Joe e Izzy parecían candidatos poco probables pero los otros dos eran caso aparte.

– Todavía no encontramos una prueba solida de que Tai no atacara a Nozomi. Si descubrió que ocultábamos eso podría estar muy enojado lo cual con su inestable estado mental últimamente… – Dijo Hogan cuando el silencio volvió a asentarse en la habitación –Para mí fue él o Matt lo cual nos deja con el siguiente problema. ¿Qué haremos?

El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión y expectativa a lo cual Gennai suspiró. Le desagradaba carecer de algún argumento en defensa de los elegidos, o poder afirmar que todo se trató de un incidente aislado, casi tanto como los problemas que aparecerían de saberse lo sucedido. El rumor del niño elegido muerto hizo que algunos digimon desconfiaran de los límites de los elegidos, llegando algunos incluso a temerles, por lo que todo podría salirse de control.

Los elegidos para proteger al Digimundo serían vistos como una amenaza a eliminar sumándose a las presencias de Arukenimon y Mummymon. Por no mencionar que podrían volver a ser atacados.

– De momento levantaremos nuestras defensas y nos enfocaremos a encontrar a Tk. – Concluyó Gennai cuando recordó algo – También a Demidevimon. Ha estado muy tranquilo considerando la situación. No podemos descartar que este planeado algo.

…

* * *

Davis no estaba seguro de que papel debía de realizar. Sora le pidió que llevara a Matt a ver a Nozomi. Ella y Kari seguirían a Tai a donde consiguió tanto el emblema como el anillo sagrado en un intento de verificar su versión de la historia. Recordar lo difícil que resultó calmarlos para que aceptaran este plan le daba dolor de cabeza.

– Davis, ¿crees que vuelvan a ponernos problemas con la política de solo familiares?

Preguntó Demiveemon una vez cruzaron la puerta del hospital lo que le hizo titubear. Dependían enteramente del juicio de quien los atendiera para que aceptara que Matt es hermano de Nozomi. Usar la prueba de ADN de Sora sería muy sospechoso y lo registraron con un nombre distinto a los documentos que Matt podría buscar en su casa para probar su parentesco.

– En el peor de los casos tendremos que hacer una distracción. – Respondió Davis sabiendo que su consciencia no le permitiría no hacer todo lo posible por reunirlos. Fue entonces que notó como Matt cambiaba bruscamente de dirección para dirigirse a un cartel a lo cual suspiró para seguirlo. – ¿Sucedió algo?

– ¿Es él?

Dijo Matt señalando un cartel particular que hizo que tanto Davis como Demiveemon se preocuparan. Era un anuncio donde se informaba la desaparición de un paciente, Nozomi, junto con otra donde mostrando al presunto responsable quien lucía exactamente como Gennai.

…

* * *

**_Hogan, Ilya, Benjamín, José y Jackie son las conocidas copias de Gennai. No recuerdo si había más por lo que supongamos que son los únicos incluso si estoy equivocada._**


	11. Chapter 11

**De regreso a la Isla File: La Zona Oscura**

La Zona Oscura daba honor a su nombre al tratarse de un bosque que se extendía por debajo de la montaña Infinito lleno de árboles muertos y atravesado por tres ríos que parecían estar hechos de brea. Si se esforzaba, Mimí creía poder ser capaz de ver el techo de piedra cubierto de pequeños cristales que, a modo de opacas estrellas, eran la única fuente de iluminación. Era difícil pensar que un lugar tan deprimente como ese se encontrara tan cerca de la Ciudad de los Juguetes. Sin embargo eran dos cosas las que le inquietaban sobre ese lugar.

La primera era que su digivice dejó de funcionar desde el momento mismo en que se arrojó por el agujero en la cima de la montaña que servía como entrada. Podía atribuírselo a las torres de control que, si recordaba bien, habían vuelto a funcionar pero todavía no había sido capaz de ver una haciéndole dudar de esa posibilidad.

Lo segundo se trataba del digihuevo que llevaba cargando entre sus brazos, uno que recordaba de su tiempo en la Isla File. Incluso si estaba equivocada en su comparación, eso no quitaba que fuera extraño donde lo encontraron en una cama hecha de ramas. Si bien al principio pensó que podía tratarse del digihuevo de un digimon maligno, algo en su interior le hacía dudarlo o dejarlo donde lo encontró.

– ¿Estamos perdidas?

Preguntó a Palmon quien no parecía estar segura de a donde debían ir lo cual era comprensible considerando que todo lucía exactamente igual. Hasta donde sabían solo existía una salida por la cual cayeron tan rápido que salieron disparadas, rodando por una superficie inclinada para luego ser arrastradas por uno de los ríos. Toda la situación sobrepasaba lo que era capaz de soportar y el hecho de que parecieran llevar horas caminando en círculos no ayudaba.

– ¿Cómo llegamos aquí si lo que buscábamos era un sombrero? – Preguntó dejándose caer sentada del cansancio a lo cual Palmon la imitó.

– El único que estaba tan interesado como nosotros por el sombrero era un Demidevimon que era frecuentemente visto por esta zona – Respondió – Creí que su casa estaba por aquí y podíamos tomarlo… quizás debí revisar mejor antes de pedir que vinieras. La Zona Oscura se supone que es un mito, no esperaba que fuera real.

– Si hubieras hecho eso entonces estarías aquí sola. Con los distantes que nos hemos vuelto y la puerta que se abre intermitentemente podrían pasar meses para que nos diéramos cuenta de tu ausencia; al menos si somos las dos la posibilidad de ser encontradas aumenta.

Fue en medio de su cansancio que Palmon se recostó notando un brillo en medio de las ramas. La curiosidad la impulsó a usar sus lianas para atrapar la fuente que resultó ser una cámara. Ambas se alarmaron ante ese descubrimiento dudando que alguien con buenas intenciones estuviera interesado en la Zona Oscura. Estaban a punto de retomar el camino cuando Mimí sintió el digihuevo moverse tanto que al final terminó cayéndosele de las manos.

Aliviada de ver que no se rompió durante su caída intentó tomarlo a lo cual el digihuevo volvió a moverse esquivándola. Palmon pronto se unió a la cacería pero cada vez que creían estar cerca de cogerlo se movía saliendo de su alcance, en una forma que no parecía natural, usando caminos invisibles y cuevas que hasta el momento habían pasado desapercibidas para ellas.

Cuando Palmon finalmente pudo usar sus lianas para atraparlo se encontraba recostado contra una pared de piedra que se extendía más allá de su vista. Sin embargo, lo importante para ellas era la cueva que se encontraba en ella.

– ¿Nos trajo hasta una salida? – Preguntó incrédula Mimí volviendo a ser quien cargara el digihuevo sin que este mostrara signos de volver a moverse – Es muy raro.

– El mito también dice que la energía maligna de la Zona Oscura impide que los digihuevos se abran y si este es su caso quizás el digimon ya está listo para salir pero no puede y por eso se movió – Explicó Palmon algo dudosa de sus propias palabras – Nunca he visto algo como esto.

– Entonces, ¿si lo sacamos se abrirá?

La duda quedó en el aire haciéndole a Mimí preguntarse si la presencia de ese digihuevo en ese lugar estaba relacionada con ese mito. Si eso era cierto significaba que alguien estaba interesado en que el digimon no naciera.

Cualquier oportunidad de pensar en el tema más a fondo se vio interrumpida por una lluvia torrencial de color marrón. Con un gruñido Mimí escuchó que ese tipo de repentinas lluvias también formaba parte del mito conforme comenzaba a sentir una sensación de quemazón en su piel. Sin más tiempo que perder se sujetó de Palmon esperando que fuera capaz de soportar su peso.

….

* * *

Inmediatamente Matt confirmó que el supuesto responsable de la desaparición de su hermano era Gennai se dirigió a casa de Izzy para contactarlo llevándose la, no tan, sorpresa de que era imposible lograrlo. Extrañeza que pronto a la que pronto se sumó el hecho de que la aldea de los Bakemon, la cuartada de Tai, había desaparecido sin dejar siquiera rastro de que hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Izzy observó cómo nuevamente su cuarto fue invadido, sentado en la silla frente a su computador mientras sus tres visitantes se paseaban por la habitación. Mientras ellos parecían preguntarse qué debían de hacer, repasó todas las versiones de la historia que conocían relatando mentalmente la versión final de los hechos. Fue una dura tarea conseguir todas la información necesaria pero creía firmemente que una vez tuvieran una única visión de lo sucedido sería más fácil entender el motivo de tantas contradicciones.

Tk de alguna forma había sobrevivido a lo sucedido en el castillo de Myotismon, viviendo por su cuenta en el Digimundo y en algún momento uniéndose al mismo Demidevimon que trabajó para él. Se volvieron compañeros dedicándose a hacer bromas y robos que molestaban a los digimon, arreglándoselas para evitar reunirse con los nuevos elegidos, pero sus acciones nunca transcendieron a algo que los convirtiera en una amenaza. Lo que cambió fue cuando la aldea de los Vegiemon lo capturó revelando su existencia a lo cual Tai se enteró y fue tras él con un comportamiento errático.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Gennai lo distraía con una investigación sin futuro sobre el castillo de Myotismon para evitar que descubriera lo sucedido. Así mismo, él pudo haberles informado en las múltiples veces que la puerta se abrió entre ambos mundos los últimos tres años de la presencia de Tk. Era imposible que no supiera que él estaba allí.

Era difícil determinar quién de los dos era más sospechoso pero si era honesto consigo mismo, sus propias acciones resultaban cuestionables a pesar de carecer de mala intención. La única diferencia es que tanto Tai como Gennai tenían una prueba irrefutable en sus contras. Tai no podía probar que no atacó a Tk y había pruebas de que Gennai fue quien se llevó a Tk, aunque el motivo de esto último seguía sin comprenderlo.

"_¿Qué ganaría ocultándonos el paradero de Tk y ahora llevándoselo?"_

Era una pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Lo de Tai podía suponer que fue un accidente que no quería reconocer, algo que en realidad encontraba cuestionable, pero con Gennai el motivo no aparecía. El que cortara toda forma de comunicación solo lo volvía más sospechoso.

"_¿Cómo encaja Demidevimon en todo esto?"_

Le parecía extraño la facilidad con la cual uno de sus ex enemigos desaparecía cuando se recapitulaba en lo ocurrido. Un digimon conocido por sus trampas que en una ocasión fácilmente fue capaz de hacerlos perder de vista lo más importante y logrando mantenerlo separados.

– ¡No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada! Solo debemos ir a buscarlo ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz imperativa de Matt tomó por sorpresa a Izzy cuya silla fue empujada dejando la computadora libre y ante de darse cuenta de lo sucedido se encontraba nuevamente solo en su cuarto. Le tomó un par de segundos entenderlo haciéndolo.

Davis y Demiveemon estaban con Matt en el Digimundo.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando recibió un mensaje por parte de Yolei informándole, o amenazándole dependiendo del tono con el cual leyera sus palabras, de que debía quedarse en su casa mientras iba a buscarlo. Al parecer encontraron algo inconsistente con la aldea de los Vegiemon que su investigación con respecto al castillo de Myotismon podría ayudar a responder.

Mientras él se resignaba a esperar, Matt miró molesto la montaña Infinito. Debió haber sido más cuidadoso a la hora de señalar la zona donde quería aparecer y tras dar un hondo suspiro logró recuperar la calma. Su intención era buscar a Gennai y obligarlo a devolverle a su hermano sin embargo debía reconocer que sabía dónde quedaba su casa o si seguía viviendo en ella. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

– Nunca he estado en esta parte del Digimundo – Comentó Davis notoriamente perdido siendo secundado por Veemon – Tampoco creo que Gabumon este por aquí.

– Estamos en la Isla File – Respondió sintiéndose entristecido al recordar a su compañero digimon. Durante años fue capaz de usar la tristeza y rabia contra ese lugar para camuflar cuando lo extrañaba pero ya no podía fingir que no deseaba verlo – Ese mapa de cuadrados no sé leerlo y de todos los lugares que podíamos caer tuvo que ser este. Bueno, al menos no estamos en medio del mar.

El tono levemente bromista que usó contrastaba con todo lo que conocía de él haciendo que Davis levantara una ceja en confusión. Con cada minuto que pasaba junto a su grupo antecesor, más se convencía de que todos estaban locos.

"_Aunque no creo que actuaría distinto si estuviera en su lugar"_

Pensó imaginándose que fuera June quien estuviera en lugar de Nozomi. Incluso considerando lo mal que se llevaba con su hermana estaba seguro de que hubiera saltado a la primera posibilidad de buscarla si, tras creerla muerta, se enteraba que estaba viva y posiblemente herida. Por eso no dudó en ayudarlo.

– ¿Esa es Mimí?

La pregunta de Veemon llamó la atención de ambos viéndola acercarse cargando un digihuevo, empapada, con la ropa sucia y raspones visibles. También estaba despeinada, con ramas sobresaliendo de su cabello, mientras que su expresión delataba que no estaba de humor para escuchar bromas sobre su aspecto; expresión compartida por Palmon que no se encontraba en mucho mejor estado.

….

* * *

Nozomi estaba agotado pero aun así se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Tenía hambre y tambaleantemente caminó hasta donde creía debía estar la cocina. Le costaba enfocarse por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando giró en la dirección equivocada o comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que no debían de estar allí.

La habitación llena de monitores fue el indicativo de que efectivamente estaba en el lugar incorrecto a lo que bufó con irritación. Decidido a no perder el viaje se dirigió al monitor que grababa a su digihuevo alarmándose al no verlo. Tan rápido como su aletargada mente se lo permitió se acercó al teclado para retroceder todas las grabaciones sobre la Zona Oscura viendo a una chica desconocida entrar, tomar su digihuevo e irse.

Repitió incrédulo la escena hasta que la memorizó sintiendo que podía llorar en cualquier momento. No porque ella se llevara su digihuevo, de ser ese el caso solo debía esperar a Demidevimon para cazarla, sino porque fue su digihuevo quien eligió irse. Mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que lo veía moverse de esa forma o desconocía su significado.

"_¿Prefiere a esa desconocida que seguir conmigo?" _Pensó rechinando los dientes de rabia _"Sé que he sido descuidado con él pero eso no justifica que quiera abandonarme. ¿Acaso solo me estaba usando y ahora que dejé de serle útil buscó un remplazo?"_

La idea se sentía mal en su cabeza y comenzó a cuestionarse el haber mantenido en secreto esos movimientos a Demidevimon. Si se lo hubiera dicho tendría con quien discutir, encontrar una explicación o repensar el verdadero significado sobre esos movimientos. Tal vez fue un error tomarlos como una señal de las intenciones del digimon adentro suyo, sin embargo entre más repetía la escena de como ayudaba a ese Palmon y la humana a escapar a tiempo para evitar la lluvia acida era evidente que quería salvarlas.

"_Quizás es solo eso. El digihuevo quería sacarlas de la Zona Oscura para evitar que salieran heridas y ellas, demasiado tontas para entenderlo, se lo llevaron en lugar de dejarlo queriendo hacer algo 'bueno' omitiendo que el digihuevo estaba perfectamente bien donde estaba"_

Era lo más probable. Sin dudas podía verlas dando un paseo por la montaña Infinito siendo demasiado torpes para ver por dónde iban y cayendo a la entrada por accidente esquivando durante su descenso todas las trampas que colocó. La posibilidad era remota pero no imposible, después de todo si eran lo suficientemente suertudas podían terminar tomando el camino que él usaba para ingresar.

Cuando comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de ir a buscarlas sintió un fuerte mareo intensificándose. Haber estado de pie tanto tiempo estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir enfermo y para el momento en que Demidevimon entró en la habitación terminó vomitando sobre los monitores de la Zona Oscura.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Editado 26/11/2015 capitulos 1 a 12: Correcciones menores. _**

* * *

**Crece la desconfianza**

Demidevimon revisaba molesto los monitores de la Zona Oscura siendo incapaz de repararlos o recuperar la información perdida desde la última vez que los revisó. Se las había arreglado para provocar una lluvia con el fin de eliminar a las molestias pero ahora no poseía forma para ver si su plan tuvo éxito por culpa de Nozomi. La única solución posible era ir personalmente.

– ¿Ya terminaste?

Preguntó imperativamente tras volar hasta la cocina donde había dejado a Nozomi comiendo. Con un suspiro molesto se percató de que apenas había probado lo que le preparó y en lugar de responder su pregunta comenzó a interrogarlo sobre las intrusas en la Zona Oscura.

– Debemos ir allá, ahora – Insistió Nozomi apartando el plato con fruta que fracasó en comer y colocándose en frente del digimon – No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo. Estamos atrasados.

– Sería más sencillo saber qué hacer si me dijeras que viste – Respondió Demidevimon todavía confuso por la razón por la cual se negaba a responder. Era contradictorio. – Tengo todo listo para mantenerlas ocupadas y nuestro transporte esta igualmente preparado. Solo quisiera saber si necesito algo más para enfrentarme a ellas o no.

Nozomi intentó responder esa pregunta, como cada vez que lo hacía, sin que las palabras se formaran al recordarlas y la forma como se llevaron a su digihuevo. El odio que la imagen mental le transmitía era suficiente como para desafiar a su compañero decidido a ser quien se encargara de ellas.

– No recuerdo nada claro – Mintió sabiendo que no se movilizarían hasta que dijera algo al respecto – Me sentía muy mareado y todo lo que vi estaba borroso. Cuando empezó a llover ya no pude distinguir sus figuras.

Para su suerte Demidevimon pareció quedarse contento con esa respuesta mientras su mirada mostraba lo decepcionado que estaba. Lo comprendía, últimamente había cometido una gran cantidad de errores que no demostraban sus capacidades.

"_Pero ellas serán las primeras" _Pensó escuchando las ultimas indicaciones de Demidevimon antes de dirigirse al río donde su transporte esperaba _"Le enseñaré a esa chica lo que se siente perder a tu digimon"_

…

* * *

Tai y Agumon permanecieron apartados del grupo mirando la extensa zona de arena enfrente de ellos que se extendía más allá de donde eran capaces de ver. Detrás de ellos sus cuatro acompañantes se encontraban protegidas del sol por una muralla de piedra que servía como límite entre ese desierto y el bosque encima de él. No cabía duda de que estaban en el lugar correcto, si se omitía el hecho de que la aldea que esperaban encontrar no estaba.

– Los Bakemon tienen trucos pero algo como esto los supera – Comentó Agumon mirando como las chicas parecían estar informando por correo lo sucedido – Ya no nos van a creer.

– Incluso con las pruebas no lo harían – Dijo Tai mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte. Su voz monótona único reflejo de la frialdad de sus pensamientos – Solucionaremos esto por nuestra cuenta. Encontraremos a quien nos incrimina y pondremos un sentido a todo esto.

– Tomará días.

– Tenemos experiencia en ello.

Con ese último comentario Tai sacó su digivice permitiéndole a Agumon digievolucionar a Greymon. Tras subirse a su hombro el digimon corrió tan rápido como podía ignorando los gritos que veían detrás de ello o el par de digimon voladores que ahora lo perseguían. El pitido de haber recibido un correo así mismo como los gritos que recibían eran igualmente ignorados.

Durante sus continuas venidas al Digimundo buscando a Nozomi lograron aprender sobre la geografía de muchas zonas con una precisión que sabía sus perseguidoras no poseían. Por eso Greymon aceleró tras ver una roca solitaria aparecer enfrente suyo, traspasarla, transformarse en Agumon e introducirse en una cueva oculta por la arena.

Sin esperar a ver si todavía seguían siendo perseguidos se arrojaron en el canal subterráneo que se encontraron dejándose arrastrar varios kilómetros hasta caer por una pequeña cascada. Una rápida inspección de las paredes de piedra y canales daba la impresión de ser un acueducto con cuatro túneles apuntando en diferentes direcciones.

– Todavía estamos en rango – Dijo Tai revisando su digivice donde era posible ver tres puntos rojos en la distancia, uno inmóvil y dos acercándose – El digivice solo muestra la distancia y no un plano del lugar. Podremos perderlas por en los laberintos camino a…

El sonido de pasos hizo que no completara la oración haciendo que ambos se pusieran en guardia mirando como dos figuras familiares se asomaban desde uno de los túneles. Debido a la escasa iluminación proporciona por las lámparas en las paredes no fueron capaces de detallar a los recién llegados hasta que salieron del túnel. Ambos eran idénticos a ellos.

– Al menos ya resolvimos un problema – Comentó Agumon colocándose enfrente de Tai

– En realidad es mucho más que ello – Dijo Tai notando como el ser idéntico a él poseía en su mejilla un raspón de una extraña coloración oscura – Parece que Gennai no es culpable de esto y los digimon que manejan las torres oscuras lo son.

Era una conclusión apresurada, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que carecían de precedentes de torres oscuras transformándose en humanos, pero aquel ser idéntico a él pareció leer sus pensamientos por lo que con una sonrisa se rascó la mejilla. Lo que antes era unas delgadas líneas difíciles de ver ahora eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ver que su piel no era más que una fina capa que cubría su verdadero cuerpo.

– ¿Qué ganan con esto? – Gritó Tai sacando su digivice para luego apretarlo al darse cuenta de que el espacio era demasiado reducido para hacerlo digievolucionar. Si Greymon aparecía, el lugar colapsaría – ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Los imitadores no hablaron sino que aumentaron sus sonrisas maliciosas para luego arrojarse a ellos. Agumon intentó pelear con ambos al mismo tiempo pero le resultó imposible a lo que cada uno terminó luchando contra su directo imitador. Los combates en un inicio empezaron parejos pero pronto la habilidad superior de los imitadores tanto en trabajo de equipo como capacidad física se hizo presente.

Apenas logrando esquivar una bolsa de fuego dirigida en su dirección, Tai se refugió dentro de una de los túneles respirando agitadamente apenas teniendo tiempo de esquivar un golpe en su rostro por parte de su imitador quien no tuvo inconvenientes en esquivar el que intentó darle. Pronto una sucesión de golpes en su contra se hizo presente sin que tuviera la energía para esquivarlos mientras que de reojo podía ver que Agumon tampoco podía seguir peleando.

– ¿Están muy cerca?

La pregunta de su digimon le tomó por sorpresa pero siendo apenas capaz de respirar entre los ataques que recibía carecía de la oportunidad para verificar su digivice. Sin ser capaz de saber si su hermana vendría a tiempo la idea de hacer colapsar el lugar comenzó a volverse tentadora.

– Ya me aburrí. – Dijo el Tai impostor dándole una patada al verdadero haciendo que terminara con su espalda contra el suelo inclinando el rostro de tal forma que la parte descubierta de su cara no era visible– Por suerte las retrasadas ya están en rango.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el Agumon falso se separó del verdadero cuyo cuerpo adolorido le impedía moverse. Tai como Agumon observaron desde sus posiciones en el suelo como los impostores subían por una escalera al lado de la pequeña cascada de la cual cayeron haciendo evidentes sus intenciones.

"_No volverás a lastimar usando mi rostro"_

Pensó sacando su digivice confirmando que para el momento en que terminaran de subir la escalera tanto su hermana, Sora y los digimon estarían dentro de su rango de visión. Eso también significaba que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no sufrir por el daño colateral.

Rápidamente escribió un mensaje a Izzy con tres simples palabras siendo que vio el mensaje enviado apretó su digivice recostándose en el helado piso. Dando la señal Agumon digievolucionó a Greymon destruyendo las paredes conforme creía y lanzando su ataque de fuego para asegurarse de eliminar a los impostores.

…

* * *

Tras superar la confusión de la huida de su hermano y comenzar la persecución, Kari se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que creía podría suceder sin embargo cuando estaban acercándose al punto donde se encontraba la realidad volvió a sorprenderla. Confundida, la figura de Greymon se asomó en la distancia provocando un derrumbo que las obligó a retroceder.

Cuando el humo levantado se esfumó una muralla formada por las rocas sueltas les bloqueaba el paso. Instintivamente observó su digivice observando la señal inmóvil durante segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente volvió a alejarse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras Sora comentaba sí el derrumbe era un intento de perderlas.

"_Es lo más probable"_

Pensó recordando que el único otra camino que les quedaba era retroceder por donde vinieron mientras ellos podían seguir por el túnel subterráneo. Sin embargo una vez que el alivio de saber que su hermano estaba bien desapareció tan pronto se percató de las implicaciones de sus maniobras de escape.

– No va a volver, ¿verdad?

La tristeza que experimentaba se hizo notoria en su voz a lo cual sus acompañantes no respondieron. De todos modos no eran necesarias y Kari se esforzó a enfocarse en todo el mal que causó, la forma como todas sus acciones apuntaban a esa dirección, para obligarse a verlo como el enemigo que representaba. Una parte de su mente seguía repitiéndole que algo faltaba, que Tai y Agumon no ganaban nada actuando de esa manera, pero era una voz que se veía opacada por los recuerdos de las acusaciones de asesinato.

Fue durante su camino a la salida que Davis les informó sus descubrimientos además del problema que poseía. No tenía duda que Matt, a pesar de sus sentimientos contra el Digimundo, se quedaría hasta encontrar a su hermano. Estaba dudosa con respecto a sí lograría encontrarlo en esa zona en particular a lo cual estaba a punto de aconsejarles ir a otra parte cuando terminó de leer el mensaje.

– ¿Mimí encontró el digihuevo?

Dijo en voz baja recordando el profundo interés que Nozomi poseía por él. Era difícil saber si se trataba del mismo sin embargo concordaba que era extraño que ni Mimí ni Palmon quisieran explicar el motivo por el cual lo poseían o lo que planeaban hacer con él.

Kari observó de reojo notando que esa última parte tanto Sora como Biyomon no la leyeron al haberse adelantado unos pasos, seguramente ocupadas pensando en cómo explicar al padre de Matt su desaparición por tiempo indefinido. A su lado Gatomon saltó para colocarse en su hombro y leer el mensaje frunciendo el ceño igual que ella lo estaba haciendo. Fue un acuerdo mutuo el que ambas tuvieron para cerrar el mensaje respondiendo a Davis con el código que estuvieron aprendiendo en clase durante la última semana. Esperaba que lo hubiera estudiado o de lo contrario su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

Estaba insegura de dónde provenía la suspicacia, solo estaba segura de que ciertos detalles era mejor mantenerlos ocultos. Después de todo, ellos hacían lo mismo.

"_Mimí no hablara con nosotros pero una vez que Davis y Veemon no estén presentes seguro le contará todo a Matt"_

Pensó cambiando su expresión a una más neutra mientras le sugería a Sora que en su camino a la Isla File podrían buscar a Gabumon.

….

* * *

Demidevimon se encontraba de buen humor silbando una canción y usando un gorro de capitán de barco moviendo el timón cuando lo consideraba necesario. Sentando a su lado se encontraba Nozomi con un catalejo mirando ocasionalmente los alrededores sin que nada perturbara la gran extensión marina. Cerca de la mansión que estuvieron usando había un río donde ocultó ese barco que tomaron "prestado" a un Kokatorimon tiempo atrás.

– ¡Llegaremos para mañana en la mañana! – Gritó entusiasmado aunque la brecha que recientemente se estaba formando con Nozomi le preocupaba. Antes era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos pero ahora no era capaz de predecir que planeaba o porque estaba tan callado – Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que ya no estén allí para cuando lleguemos.

– Hice un par de llamadas por lo que eso no será problema

Entre la monotonía con la que habló y el hecho de que no estaba al tanto de esa llamada terminó por arruinar el estado de humor de Demidevimon que no pudo seguir fingiendo estar feliz. Si no era cuidadoso, pronto perdería todo el control que poseía sobre él.


	13. Chapter 13

_**De: La autora**_

_**Para: ¿Todavía hay personas interesadas? Creo que sí.**_

_**Asunto: Explicación.**_

_**¿Hola? **_

_**Tras finalizar "Vuelve" y releerme esta historia he vuelto para continuarla esperando no volver a enredarme. En parte este corto capítulo es para avisar que no estoy abandonando la historia, no me he olvidado de ella, pero la siguiente actualización podría demorarse en el sentido que (intentaré) obligarme a escribir varios capítulos primero antes para disminuir la probabilidad de escribir algo que me lamente (de nuevo). También tengo que volver a coger el ritmo porque esto resultó ser más complicado de que lo que esperaba. **_

_**Dependiendo de cuan atascada esté, me pondría a editar antes de tiempo los capítulos anteriores pero solo para cambiar cosas menores (mayúsculas olvidadas, errores en la conjugación, palabras que se me olvidó escribir y otras que escribí doble, ese tipo de detalles). **_

_**Sin más les dejo el capítulo.**_

* * *

**Trampa**

– ¿En verdad confías en ese Demidevimon?

La pregunta de Mummymon quien conducía el vehículo amarillo donde se trasportaban por aquel desierto tomó por sorpresa a Arukenimon que no apartó su vista del frente. Lo cierto era que no esperaba que su compañero se percatara del sospechoso comportamiento de ese digimon.

– Sabe más cosas de la que debería – Dijo a modo de respuesta recostándose en su asiento – Pero su plan no es tan malo y nos sirve. Podemos utilizarlo un rato mientras cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su truco.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pensando cual debería de ser su siguiente paso. Se preguntaba cuántas piedras sagradas sería capaz de destruir antes de que aquellas molestias que eran los elegidos se dieran cuenta de ello. Por otro lado también le gustaba la idea de usar sus torres con forma humana para sembrar más caos.

– ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos para acabar con un par de aldeas? Sería interesante ver su reacción cuando descubran que quienes antes lo salvaron, ahora los están destruyendo – Comentó obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de Mummymon – Quizás debamos de cambiar al humano que hemos venido usando. ¿Cuál sería el más conveniente de usar ahora?... ¿Qué tal el pelirrojo a quien siempre contacta Gennai?

Demidevimon se había encargado de darles información detallada sobre el anterior grupo de niños elegidos. Su apariencia, su compañero digimon junto a su línea digievolutiva, las personalidades de ambos y las acciones más importantes que han hecho en el Digimundo formaban parte de lo que sabían para crear copias perfectas.

Con eso en mente procedió a mirar un grupo de torres de control colocadas a su izquierda hacia las cuales Mummymon se dirigió tras verlas. Una vez que estuvieron en su alcance se jaló algunos de sus cabellos plateados los cuales arrojó en su dirección viendo complacida como cambiaban para tomar las formas de Izzy y Kabuterimon.

"_Incluso podríamos usarlos para conseguir primero información sobre las piedras sagradas" _Pensó _"Hasta el momento hemos logrado destruir tres pero el paradero de las cuatro faltantes sigue siendo un misterio"_

Definido su plan de acción les dio sus órdenes a sus nuevas creaciones, deseosa de ver lo que sucedería. Después de todo, ya habían logrado eliminar permanentemente a una pareja.

– Muy bien, es tiempo de ponernos en marcha.

Una vez que el carro volvió a estar en movimiento, guiada por su buen estado de humor, Arukenimon sacó del compartimiento en el tablero del carro un digivice con el cual se puso a jugar lanzándolo una y otra vez. Esa era la prueba de una primera gran victoria.

* * *

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

Ante la pregunta llena de enojo de Mimí, Davis retrocedió un paso colocando las manos enfrente suyo en un gesto defensivo. Veemon a su lado parecía tener un problema similar con Palmon quien era ahora la encargada de llevar el digihuevo, algo que no disminuía la ferocidad en su mirada.

– La Tierra del Inicio no debería encontrarse muy lejos de aquí y es el mejor lugar para dejar este digihuevo – Continuó Mimí parándose de tal forma que Davis sentía que los centímetros que la hacían más alta se volvían cada más notorios.

– Si hacemos eso entonces Kari y el resto les costará encontramos – Trató de inventarse una excusa cruzando sus manos en un intento de mostrarse seguro de sus palabras – Además todavía no nos has explicado de donde lo sacaste. ¿No sería mejor devolverlo de donde lo tomaste?

Tomada por sorpresa Mimí se quedó callada para luego desviar la mirada frunciendo el ceño incomoda. Para su mala suerte al hacerlo se topó con la de Matt quien también parecía no estar contento con la situación en general. Un sentimiento de estar acorralada la invadió a lo cual tomó aire para decir:

– ¿Por qué debo ser quien debe dar las explicaciones cuando ustedes todavía no me han dicho porque están aquí?

Davis abrió la boca sin que palabras salieran de ella al darse cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que decir. Sin embargo Matt, quien tras volver a ponerse de malhumor al escuchar que debería de quedarse durante un tiempo, rompió su silencio dando un paso al grupo.

– Estas comportándote de manera muy sospechosa – Comentó fríamente – ¿No será que estarán aliadas con Tai?

– ¿Con Tai? ¿Aliadas a qué? – Preguntó Palmon incomoda por la forma en que estaban siendo tratadas.

– ¿Quién sabe? – Gritó Mimí sin pensarlo cruzando de brazos molesta mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Matt – Nadie nos dice nada por lo que tenemos que andar por nuestra cuenta.

La creciente tensión se estaba saliendo de control por lo que Davis se interpuso entre ambos para evitar una posible pelea. Era en momentos como ese que se daba cuenta que la relación de su grupo anterior no solo estaba deteriorada con el suyo, sino que la desconfianza entre ellos era incluso más grande.

– Vamos a calmarnos y hablar. – Dijo Davis sintiéndose extraño al actuar de mediador –Nosotros vinimos a buscar a un chico llamado Nozomi, ¿lo conoces?

– ¿eh? No, no lo conozco. ¿Eso es todo? – Respondió Mimí incrédula de la pelea que estuvo a punto de iniciarse por algo como ello. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos un momento sospechando que le estaban ocultando algo por lo que decidió jugar el mismo juego – Bueno, nosotros vinimos a buscar al comprador del sombrero que le pedí a Yolei para ver si quería revenderlo pero no está aquí y encontramos este digihuevo por ahí.

El comentario le hizo recordar a Davis que Mimí no conocía que fue él quien compró el sombrero lo cual le permitió darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Fue un Demidevimon quien intentó desesperadamente comprar el sombrero, el mismo tipo de digimon que acompañaba a Nozomi. Si le sumaba su comportamiento extraño no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión.

Demidevimon también estaba detrás del ocultamiento de la verdadera identidad de Nozomi como Tk. A cada momento ese digimon resultaba más sospechoso siendo que cada vez que investigaban al respecto su nombre aparecía.

– ¿Por qué no querías decir eso? – Preguntó Matt confuso a lo que notó el intercambio de miradas entre Mimí y Palmon indicándole que estaban ocultando algo – ¿Cuál sombrero?

– Uno que quería.

Fue la cortante respuesta de Mimí sin embargo antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar escucharon un sonido de movimiento en la copa de los árboles. Pronto risas maliciosas acompañaron voces que pertenecían a Sukamon y Chuumon. Sus siluetas eran apenas visibles lo que dificultaba contarlos mientras aparecían rodeándolos desde todas direcciones.

– Uhm… ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo Mimí tratando de hablar con ellos pero la forma como se limitaban a ocultarse para volver a aparecer en otros lugares le indicaba que se diferenciaban de los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. – ¿Necesitan algo de…?

Una lluvia excrementos le interrumpió haciéndolos correr en busca de refugio únicamente para caer en un agujero oculto en el suelo. Durante la conmoción un par de lianas verdes descendieron tomando tanto los digivice de Mimí y Matt como el D–3 y D–terminal de Davis. El Weedmon que se los arrebató se aseguró de mostrárselos en un tono burlón antes de que una reja metálica fuera colocada obstruyendo la salida.

El primer instinto de Veemon fue intentar usar su cabeza para romperlas pero era incapaz de llegar tan alto saltando y las paredes eran demasiado lisas para escalarlas. Palmon, tras pasarle el digihuevo a Mimí, intentó usar sus lianas pero una vez que las tocó, recibió una descarga que le hizo soltarla.

– Se quedaran allí hasta mañana – Dijo uno de los Sukamon.

– No causen problemas o deberemos lastimarlos – Complemento el Chuumon en su hombro.

Sin más palabras, los digimon comenzaron a cubrir con hojas la entrada al agujero hasta que eran pocos los rayos de luz que lograban traspasar las hojas. En aquella oscuridad les fue imposible darse cuenta de que el digihuevo había comenzado a agrietarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Juramento**

Encontrar a Gabumon fue una tarea más ardua de la que Kari pensó sería. Quizás una parte era debido a que ningún miembro del equipo de búsqueda se encontraba en ánimo para ello por la fuga de Tai y Agumon. La otra podía atribuirla al lento pero progresivo aislamiento del digimon al grupo, compresible al ser el único que no podía estar junto a su compañero.

– ¡Llevamos horas buscándote!

Fue lo primero que dijo Biyomon cuando encontraron a Gabumon en una aldea de Pagumon. Mirando el cielo anaranjado Kari no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la Isla File pero por más que enviara mensajes a Davis no recibía respuesta. Desconocía si debía atribuírselo a su petición de investigar sobre Mimí y el digihuevo o algo distinto había sucedido.

– Te tengo una buena noticia – Continuó Biyomon una vez Gabumon se acercó algo confuso por la repentina visita – Finalmente podrás reunirte con Matt. Hemos venido a llevarte a la parte del Digimundo donde te está esperando.

Un momento de silencio fue seguido a esas palabras haciendo que Kari, quien había estado revisando cualquier posible mensaje entrante, dirigiera su mirada al digimon. Lo que vio fue su figura inmóvil con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro que poco a poco una sonrisa fue cambiándola a una de felicidad. La forma como parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas agarrando las alas de Biyomon preguntando una y otra vez si estaba diciéndole la verdad hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Cada vez que se investigaban más sobre Nozomi, heridas que en primer lugar no vio se hacían tangibles.

"_¿Deberíamos decirle?"_

Pensó recordando que existía una persona que desconocía sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y debería de saberlo. Sin embargo estaba insegura de si se encontraban en el momento propicio para darle la noticia, todavía no hablaban con Nozomi para saber su opinión.

"_¿Yo quería volver con un grupo que estuvo aliado con alguien que me atacó dos veces?"_

Quizás si fuera ella podría considerarlo pero lo poco que lo conocía le indicaba que con él sería distinto. No se sorprendería si tuviera un gran rencor dirigido a ellos. Talvez por eso se cambió el nombre, para olvidarse de todo lo que padeció en su vida anterior.

– Dejé la prueba en la mesa

El murmullo de Sora llegó a los oídos de Kari que no alcanzó a comprender su significado sino hasta que regresaron a su habitación. Estaba cambiando la zona del Digimundo donde se abriría la puerta mirando de reojo como lucía notoriamente nerviosa.

– Quizás pueda llegar antes que él – Le escuchó volver a murmurar – No puede verlo todavía.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Gatomon haciendo que Sora saltara de la sorpresa – Llevas murmurando desde hace un rato sobre algo.

– Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer y realmente no me necesitan para llevar a Gabumon con Matt.

Fue la respuesta que dio Sora algo apresuradamente haciendo que Kari se diera la vuelta para poder verla de frente. Sin esperar se despidió pidiéndole a Biyomon que la esperara en el Digimundo y marcharse.

– Ya me cansé de los secretos – Dijo Kari golpeando la mesa con la palma de ambas manos una vez la vio dejar su habitación – Volveré en un momento.

Con una mirada le pidió a Gatomon que se asegurar de que Gabumon y Biyomon no salieran de su cuarto a lo cual asintió. Ignorando las preguntas de los digimon siguió a Sora sin sorprenderse al verla ir al edificio donde vivía Matt aunque la forma furtiva con la cual entraba le permitió hacerse una idea de sus intenciones.

"_Estuvimos pensando en lo mismo"_

Al no haber lugares donde esconderse esperó hasta que entrara para trotar hasta el apartamento congelándose al verla de pie en la puerta. Una rápida mirada al interior le permitió ver a un hombre no muy lejos de ellas sosteniendo una hoja de papel. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo pero la forma como sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y el temblor en la mano con el papel le hizo sospechar que se trataba del padre de Matt.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó dando un paso hacia ellas a lo cual Sora retrocedió la misma distancia – Acaso…

Escuchó a Sora tartamudear en busca de una explicación mirando al hombre que parecía incapaz de definir que emoción debía de experimentar. Juntando sus manos sobre su pecho Kari se colocó en su posición, en la de alguien que encontraba una prueba de ADN mostrándole una concordancia entre uno de sus hijos con una muestra anónima.

"_Nunca_ _le entregaron un cuerpo"_

La realización de que lo que podía pensar hizo que diera un paso al frente. Cuando se percató que las palabras que Sora estaba organizando eran para ocultar la verdad avanzó otro y llena de determinación dijo:

– Su hijo menor está vivo y estuvo todo este tiempo en el Digimundo – Sintió la mirada de ambos encima de ella pero no pensaba titubear o mentir. – Lo encontramos hace unos días.

– Matt esta ahora buscándolo – Agregó Sora tratando de sonreír aunque su intento resultó en una mueca – La idea de que fuera en verdad Tk resultaba tan irreal que tuvimos que hacer una prueba de ADN para estar seguros.

– Eso es todo lo que sabemos por ahora y le prometemos que traeremos a su hijo de vuelta lo más pronto que podamos.

Kari dijo eso dando una leve inclinación de su cabeza esperando que no hiciera preguntas que no deseaba o sabía cómo responder. Sospechaba que desconocía detalles cruciales sobre como Tk supuestamente había fallecido y tampoco le parecía el momento oportuno para decirle que quizás él no deseaba volver.

– ¿Matt fue a buscarlo?... Entonces no vendrá hasta que lo consiga.

La forma como pronunció esas palabras hizo que Kari volviera a mirarlo. Su expresión lucía calmada, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo parecía resignada. Su voz delataba algo similar junto a algo que solo podía catalogar como frustración.

– En situaciones como esta parece que solo puedo esperar…

Ante esas palabras dicha de forma tan monótona, Kari quiso decir algo siendo detenida por mano de Sora que le sujetó la muñeca. Con una mirada recibió la advertencia de permanecer callada mientras ella la despedía por ambas y se marchaban. Para el momento en que llegaron a las escaleras ya no pudo evitar preguntarle porque la detuvo.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Hay un motivo por el cual no quería que se enterara o hice esa prueba en primer lugar – Dijo Sora con las manos en la cadera y mirándola fijamente haciéndole sentir a Kari que estuviera siendo regañada – Lo peor que puedes hacer es darle a alguien la falsa esperanza de que todo estará bien cuando sabes que no es así. ¿Acaso crees que Tk vendrá solo porque se lo pidamos?

– Ustedes no, pero nosotros somos distintos.

No había sido su intención decir aquello como si estuviera lanzando un desafío sin embargo una vez lo hizo se dio cuenta que era lo mejor. Ampliar la brecha entre ambos grupos de niños elegidos, los que lastimaron a Tk y los que estaban conociendo a Nozomi, quizás fuera la forma más rápida de hacerlo escuchar. Después de todo ya habían sido capaces de negociar y él cumplió con la parte de ese trato al llevarles el anillo sagrado de Gatomon, aunque su hermano después lo atacara.

"_Su desconfianza es entendible"_

Pensó recordando como esa sensación de todos modos había estado creciendo desde el momento en que empezó a tener pistas sobre el secreto que le guardaban. Fue por eso sumado a un leve enojo que experimentaba que ignoró y traspasó a Sora rumbo vagamente escuchándola seguirla.

"_Y siguen con los secretos"_

Su enojo creció cuando sacó su D– Terminal para leer un mensaje de Cody informándole que mientras estaban en casa de Izzy lo vio recibir un mensaje por parte de Tai, mensaje del cual se negaba a aceptar su existencia. Sabía que ambos eran amigos y si lo pensaba fríamente Izzy de cierta forma estuvo ayudando a enfocar todo el problema en Gennai justo como su hermano lo hizo antes de huir. Concluir que eran aliados era lo más lógico.

"_Pero no todos están juntos"_

No recordaba a Joe interviniendo ni una sola vez desde que todo empezó y Matt ya le había demostrado que odiaba a Tai. Sin embargo saber a quiénes eran leales Mimí y Sora le resultaba imposible; ambas parecían enfocadas en mantener secretos sin que sus acciones delataran algún otro objetivo. Con eso en mente resultaba risible el significado de sus emblemas.

– Encárgate tú de acompañar a Gabumon, tengo que hacer algo. – Le dijo a Sora una vez la vio desviarse rumbo a su habitación sujetándole la muñeca para indicarle que no pensaba ceder – Se me ocurrió una idea para que Nozomi quiera escucharnos y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome.

– ¿Vas a decirme que planeas hacer con Tk? – Respondió Sora inconscientemente poniendo énfasis en el nombre al no sentirse todavía cómoda con esa doble identidad.

– No, no puedo arriesgarme que hagan algo que lo arruine.

Sus palabras sin duda tomaron por sorpresa a Sora quien la miraba perpleja, incapaz de reconocer la niña que llegó a conocer en el Digimundo, y si era honesta consigo mismo Kari tampoco podría encontrarla. La combinación de ferocidad y fría calma con que se comportaba debieron de ser suficiente para confundirla haciéndola aceptar.

Una vez llegaron que regresaron a su apartamento vio que su madre había regresado y cuando le preguntó dónde estaba Tai le respondió que estaba ocupado con Matt. Se trataba de una verdad a medias en la cual no deseaba profundizar a lo cual agradeció que ella no preguntara más, aunque al igual que con Sora parecía ser su comportamiento más que sus palabras lo que la motivó a ello.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Gatomon una vez Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon partieron a la Isla File – No recuerdo haberte visto antes tan enojada.

– ¿Enojada? Lo que me siento es traicionada. – Dijo con un leve sollozo mezclado con una corta risa a lo cual se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos tomando una larga respiración para calmarse – Para Nozomi su emblema es muy importante y si Tai no lo tomó debe seguir en algún lugar. Podríamos usarlo para que hable con nosotros.

– ¿Amenazarlo?

– No, más como un trato como acordamos como Demidevimon – Mencionó recordando la conversación que tuvieron con el digimon – Información también es algo que podemos negociar y el emblema debe ser lo suficientemente valioso para lo que quiero.

Sintiéndose algo cansada comenzó a buscar el emblema siendo pronto acompañada por Gatomon. Lo primero que pensó al recordar su existencia fue usarlo para pedirle que, al menos, visitara a su padre pero de cierta forma sentía que hacerlo sería incorrecto y al final no solucionaría nada. Nozomi podría venir, colocarse en un rincón e ignorar todo a su alrededor hasta que pueda regresar al Digimundo. Lo poco que le conocía indicaba que era ese tipo de persona.

"_Su versión es la que más importa y de la que nada sabemos"_

Ya había renunciado a que su hermano fuera inocente; en realidad, ya dudaba que cualquiera de ese grupo lo fuera. Accidental o intencionalmente todos colaboraron en llegar a su situación actual donde la victima todavía no había sido escuchada. Presentía que una vez conociera lo que Nozomi pensaba todo sería más sencillo.

…

* * *

Sora caminaba por en medio del bosque siguiendo la señal marcada por su digivice pensativa. Todavía estaba conmocionada por la forma como Kari le habló recordándole la forma que en ocasiones desafiaba a los digimon malvados que se enfrentaron. Darse cuenta que la estaba colocando en la misma categoría hacía que reconsiderara que tan clara estaba siendo con sus acciones.

– ¿No notan algo raro?

Ante el comentario de Gabumon, Sora miró sus alrededores y luego a su digivice. Los árboles se encontraban lo suficientemente separados como para permitirle ver al grupo que buscaban pero ni siquiera eran capaces de escuchar un ruido distinto al que sus pasos hacían.

Tensando su cuerpo, apretó su digivice a lo cual Biyomon saltó enfrente suyo lista para detener cualquier posible ataque. Lamentablemente eso no incluía bombas de humo las cuales le provocó un ataque de tos mientras poco a poco se sentía mareada y los cuerpos de los digimon se desplomaban a su lado. Lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente fue una risa estridente.

...

* * *

_**Releyendo los capítulos anterior me di cuenta de muchos pequeños detalles que podían volverse grandes problemas; de nuevo, aunque no creo que los recuerden con mi velocidad para actualizar… porque yo tampoco recuerdo que quería hacer con uno de esos detalles que tuve que cambiar; y por eso edité los primeros capítulos. Nada que amerité una relectura. **_

_**(Y en este capítulo me pasé debatiendo entre "¿Estoy haciendo bien la escena con el papá de Matt? " y "¿Estoy haciendo OoC a Kari, incluso teniendo en cuenta el contexto?") **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Trabajo en equipo**

Minomon, Upamon y Poromon se encontraban saltando en la cama de Izzy aparentemente jugando. Cuando llegaron a la aldea de los Vegiemon a investigar más sobre Nozomi descubrieron que la aldea estaba rodeaba por otros digimon que les impidieron el paso. El hecho de por si extraño se vio intensificado cuando descubrieron que la situación se repetía en lo que solía ser el castillo de Myotismon.

"_Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a ningún humano o digimon aliado con ellos. Es por su propia seguridad"_

Tuvieron insistir en reiteradas ocasiones para obtener esa respuesta que le dejaba más interrogantes. En todos los meses que llevaban siendo niños elegidos era la primera vez que los mantenían al margen cuando su misión era la de proteger al Digimundo. Lo único que pudieron pensar fue que estaba relacionado con las piedras sagradas, idea que fue descartada cuando recordaron que conocían ambas zonas y sabían que no había una piedra presente.

Antes de que Cody o Ken pudieran decir algo Yolei ya había decidido que intentarían usar el sistema de vigilancia en el computador de Izzy. La idea en un inicio impulsiva fue tomando forma mientras viajaban al no ser solo la única forma que tenían de investigar sobre el castillo sino también ver si podían conectarse a la red usada por Gennai. Principal sospechoso de ambos bloqueos. El plan era aliarse con Izzy para la tarea; mismo que tuvieron que modificar sobre la marcha cuando Cody accidentalmente se percató del mensaje que recibió por parte de Tai.

La negativa con la cual se negaba a decirles el contenido junto a lo distraído que estuvo desde que los recibió levantaron las sospechas en el grupo. Fue así como se dividieron en dos grupos siendo uno formado por los humanos quienes seguían con el plan original mientras los digimon tratarían de averiguar la verdad.

– Llegamos a otro punto muerto. – Dijo Ken quien estaba sentado frente al computador al lado de Yolei quien miraba enojada la pantalla – En un inicio todo parece normal pero…

– Nada funciona – Terminó Yolei sin poder evitar morderse los labios en frustración – Llevamos horas en esto y seguimos sin tener nada.

– ¿Qué hacemos? Ya es tarde y pronto tendremos que regresar a nuestras casas.

El último comentario fue dicho por Cody quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo detrás de ellos, con Izzy a su lado que volvía a estar pensativo. La breve conversación pareció despertarlo haciendo que volviera a fijarse en el contenido de la computadora portátil para regresar a trabajar. Intento que se vio frustrado al darse cuenta que todavía sostenía en una de sus manos el celular que, algo dudoso, colocó a su lado para poder usar ambas manos para usar el teclado.

Siendo esa la oportunidad que esperaban, los digimon comenzaron a saltar más cerca del borde de la cama fingiendo caerse y rodar hasta quedar al lado de Izzy tirando algunos de los libros de la biblioteca contra la que chocaron. Rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción, Upamon se metió el celular en su boca para volver con los otros dos a la cama donde reanudaron su juego.

– Sean más cuidadosos, pudieron dañar algo.

Fueron las palabras a modo de regaño que Cody dijo colocándose justo enfrente de Upamon que le tendió el teléfono. Tras revisar que Izzy estaba demasiado ocupado entre quitarse los libros de encima y revisar que no se dañara su computador, dándole la espalda revisó el mensaje enviado por Tai el cual le dejó confuso.

"_Torres imitan humanos"_

Leyó el mensaje una segunda vez antes de cerrar el teléfono y ocultarlo entre sus manos. Sentándose en el lado opuesto al de Izzy que anteriormente ocupó, y aprovechando los libros caídos, pudo devolverlo sin que se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. No se sentía orgulloso de sus acciones, presentía que su abuelo le reprocharía su comportamiento, pero a pesar de ese malestar que experimentaba Cody no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Incluso si no quería saltar a conclusiones no podía negar que el contenido del mensaje le preocupaba.

….

* * *

Para el momento en que Demidevimon y Nozomi llegaron a la Isla File todavía no amanecía. Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad anclaron el barco una vez la costa estuvo visible a lo cual Nozomi tuvo que nadar hasta llegar a tierra firme. Por su parte, Demidevimon voló el mismo trayecto asegurándose de que no fueran vistos por digimon indeseados.

– Ya deberíamos construir un muelle – Dijo el digimon parándose en la arena con Nozomi recostado a su lado con los brazos extendido. A pesar de que su expresión no lo delataba, reconoció que las heridas de su encuentro con Greymon debían de dolerle haciéndole fruncir el ceño – Me duelen las alas – Se quedó moviéndolas para enfatizar su punto – En verdad odio esta parte.

– Un muelle es muy llamativo además de limitante. No te quejes y empecemos a movernos.

Sin esperar su respuesta Demidevimon observó como Nozomi se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a paso acelerado al interior de la isla. Su extraño comportamiento le inquietaba pero en lugar de objetar se limitó a seguirlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle los detalles sobre la llamaba que había realizado habiendo decidido que en esta ocasión sería un observador.

"_Tengo que investigar cuanto control he perdido sobre él" _ Pensó procurando permanecer atrás de él, detalle al que parecía no prestar atención _"Si es algo temporal debido a que el digihuevo está involucrado puedo dejarlo pasar pero si esos niños elegidos son los responsables deberé tomar medidas más severas"_

Pronto fueron recibidos por un Sukamon y un Chuumon que enérgicamente reportaron como habían logrado capturar a un grupo de cuatro humanos con sus respectivos compañeros digimon, lamentándose no haber podido separar de ellos el digihuevo. Mientras avanzaban rumbo al punto donde los tenían capturados describieron a los prisioneros haciendo que Demidevimon comenzara a preocuparse. Atentamente observó las expresiones de Nozomi buscando un detalle que delatara haber reconocido al chico que acompañaba el Gabumon.

"_¿Debo asegurarme que no interactúe con su hermano o aprovechar para tratar de insinuar que también quiere lastimarlo? Incluso puedo usar que intentara llevarse el digihuevo para hacer que lo odie… De esa forma podría ganarme tiempo hasta deshacerme de él e impedir que gane sus recuerdos"_

No podía evitar pensar que los pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de Nozomi; ocultándole cosas, volviéndose descuidado en sus movimientos; estuviera influenciado por sus recientes encuentros con el grupo de elegidos. Si eso era cierto, si los breves encuentros con Tai y Agumon eran los responsables de esos cambios, tenía motivos para preocuparse que el encuentro con su hermano pudiera hacerle recordar con más claridad.

"_Pero esta ese otro mocoso"_

Al nuevo grupo de elegidos les había dicho que desconocía el pasado de Nozomi por lo que cualquier comentario de su parte resultaría sospechoso. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo presentía que estaba ante una nueva oportunidad de crear discordia entre ellos. Si cometía un error causaría que todo su trabajo se derrumbara, si acertaba estaría otro paso más cerca de su objetivo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Comentó una vez vio al grupo completo de Sukamon y Chuumon que ocasionalmente trabajaban con ellos alrededor de lo que supuso era la trampa donde estaban encerrados. Para disimular lo que pasaba por su mente sonrió de medio lado colocándose encima de la cabeza de Nozomi – Supongo que tomar el digihuevo no será suficiente, ¿tienes un castigo en mente?

– Si ella tanto quiere uno, entonces le daré el suyo.

La frialdad con que las palabras fueron dichas hizo que los digimon no pudieran retroceder mientras eran instruidos en sacar a la chica con el Palmon. Los Sukamon y Chuumon estaban acostumbrados a su lado travieso pero amable con ellos por lo que les tomó un momento reaccionar. Por su parte para Demidevimon eso le daba cierta tranquilidad al ver en acciones algunas de las lecciones que con mayor esfuerzo le instruyó.

– ¿Te ayudo? – Ofreció mirando como los Sukamon despejaban la zona mientras los Chuumon buscaban cuerdas.

– No será necesario.

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo con una mirada llena de un odio que le hizo sonreír, podía usar eso a su favor.

….

* * *

Davis se encontraba adolorido y hambriento. Debido al reducido espacio tuvieron que pasar toda la noche en posiciones incomodas acalambrando sus músculos siendo golpeado accidentalmente por los otros con quienes estaba ocupado. Cuando Sora llegó diciéndoles que Kari vendría dentro de poco no supo si interpretar eso como una posibilidad de que podrían ser liberados o si también terminaría atrapada.

– Tiempo de un poco de acción... – La voz fue dicha simultáneamente eran quitadas las hojas de la entrada de su prisión. Habiendo estado acostumbrados a la oscuridad total cegándolos a lo cual solo pudo adivinar por el sonido que la reja también había sido eliminada. –…pero no para todos.

Esas palabras fueron seguidas por los gritos de Mimí y Palmon para luego volver a estar encerrados en la oscuridad. La conversación que estaba tomando lugar en la superficie se veía amortiguada por las hojas haciéndoles que no pudieran entender lo que hablaban, solo el tono angustiado que eventualmente tomó la voz de Mimí. Segundos pasaron hasta que, recuperado de la sorpresa, Veemon dijo:

– Davis… ¿Esa voz no era de Nozomi?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Actualización del mes (no recuerdo si ya había dicho en este fic que las actualizaciones serán mensuales desde ahora…y me atrasé, esto se suponía debí haberlo publicado en la segunda semana del mes) **_

…

* * *

**No eres tú**

Tras hacer su anuncio Nozomi hizo señas a los digimon para que despejaran la zona. Vio cómo se subían a la copa de los arboles con una sonrisa aprobatoria mientras revisaba las armas que llevaba ocultas en su ropa. Su cuerpo seguía adolorido por el viaje y las secuelas de su enfrentamiento con Greymon pero estaba seguro que su determinación le serviría para ganar contra un digimon de ese nivel.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Escuchó a la chica a sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelva la vio cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos parpadeando reiteradamente, seguramente tratando de adaptarse al cambio de luz tras haber estado encerrada toda la noche.

– Ustedes tomaron algo que no les pertenece y deben pagar por ello.

Dijo fríamente, aunque todavía dejando perceptible la ira que experimentaba. Su sonrisa se extendió un poco al verla temblar ante sus palabras al tiempo que era arrastrada por un par de Sukamon y Chuumon hasta un árbol donde la sujetaron de los brazos con firmeza. Mientras tanto el que era arrastrado por otro grupo Palmon la llamaba reiteradamente hasta ser arrojaba al suelo. Verla de rodillas solo a unos metros enfrente de él resultaba satisfactorio. La forma como Demidevimon de pie en su cabeza indicaba que no era el único que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

– Supongo que eres el líder del grupo – Dijo Mimí agitándose en un intento de soltarse sin éxito. Palmon alternaba su mirada entre ellos tensando su cuerpo haciéndolo – ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotras? ¿por qué nos tratan de esta manera?

– Ustedes tomaron algo que no les pertenecía y deben pagar por ello – Habló chasqueando sus dedos a lo cual Demidevimon voló hasta pararse encima de la cabeza de Mimí – Ese digihuevo es mío.

– No era nuestra intención entrar sin permiso y….

– ¡Si tanto quieres un digihuevo te haré uno usando a tu digimon!

Cortó por la mitad la excusa que no estaba interesado en escuchar con una declaración que la enmudeció. Era algo dramático para su gusto sin embargo sabía cuánto le encantaba a Demidevimon verlo actuando de esa manera y quería compensar un poco la forma ruda con la cual estuvo tratándolo.

Al entender la implicación que estaba haciendo vio al Palmon intentar llegar hasta Mimí a lo cual Demidevimon tomó una de sus agujas y apuntó con ella a su cuello. Un gesto bastó para hacer que ambas se congelaran.

– ¡Esto no es justo! – Gritó Mimí con voz aguda – ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

– Tampoco era justo que quisieran robarme pero tengo un trato para ustedes. Si logran derrotarme las dejaré ir – Intervino Nozomi todavía manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguro de que no perderían y sacando de sus bolsillos unas puntas de flechas con la cual apuntó a Palmon – Aunque aclaro que nada te detiene de irte, los Sukamon y Chuumon no te perseguirán si quieres huir y simplemente la humana tomará tu lugar en la batalla. No me importa si lo que sacrifico es humano o digimon.

Tal como esperaba de esos seres predecibles todo rastro de vacilación fue borrado del rostro de Palmon. La forma como, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, se movía hacia atrás era el único indicio de que todavía no quería pelear contra él.

"_Pero no tienes opción" _

Pensó dando un salto a la derecha para esquivar el ataque de hiedra venenosa de Palmon. El mismo ataque fue repetido en reiteradas ocasiones mientras disimuladamente corría hasta un árbol a su izquierda detrás del cual se escondió. Esperó un par de segundos agudizando su audición ante cualquier movimiento calculando el momento para asomarse lanzándole sus puntas de flecha.

Un repentino dolor en sus brazos hizo que Nozomi volviera a ocultarse detrás del árbol sujetándose las marcas de quemadura en ellos. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de controlar el repentino mareo que experimentaba y apretó sus dientes sintiéndose molesto de su propia debilidad. Antes de que alguno de los Sukamon y Chuumon intentara intervenir en la pelea levantó su mano derecha escuchando a algunos hacer un sonido de desacuerdo. Esta era un enfrentamiento que ganaría sin hacer trampa.

Sintiéndose nuevamente en disposición de pelear, escaló el árbol desde el cual vio a Palmon tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada. Mentalmente calculó la distancia entre las ramas de los arboles recuperando su sonrisa cuando un plan se formó en su mente.

Nozomi lanzó sus flechas en dirección a Mimí lo cual provocó que Palmon desviara su atención, corriendo en un intento de salvarla, y permitiéndole saltar al árbol más cercano. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había apuntado entre las piernas de ellas era demasiado tarde.

Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia volvió a lanzar sus puntas de flecha a la espalda del Palmon que no fue capaz de esquivarlas todas. El tipo y potencia del veneno con las cuales estaban impregnadas era insuficiente para eliminarla pero logró disminuir su velocidad a lo cual esperó un momento para luego lanzar otra tanda. En esta ocasión fue capaz de acertar con dos puntas de flecha, cada una en una pierna.

Habiéndose gastado su armamento a distancia Nozomi saltó del árbol volviendo a darse una pausa para respirar. De debajo de su camisa sacó un cuchillo con el cual pondría fin al combate, bastaba que lo usara en su pecho para convertir al digimon en un digihuevo. Finalmente tomó de su bolsillo una hoja de color negro que comenzó a masticar para asegurarse de que el veneno del ataque del Palmon no le afectara.

Manteniendo los brazos en la espada, para mantener oculta su arma, salió del árbol esquivando los primeros dos ataques de hiedra venenosa sin embargo se dejó capturar en su tercer intento. Sonriendo al verla luchar contra el efecto del veneno de sus puntas de flecha, apoyó un pie en el suelo y con ese impulso se acercó a la sorprendida Palmon. Corrió hasta estar enfrente de ella y mordiéndola el hombro logró soltarse. Una vez libre le pateó las piernas haciéndola caer a lo cual la sujetó del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba el cuchillo.

– Me pregunto si tendrás un lindo diseño como un digihuevo.

Dijo descendiendo el arma pero a mitad de camino recibió un golpe en su muñeca que lo obligó a soltarlo. Una roca pequeña le había sido arrojada y al levantar la vista vio a Mimí correr en su dirección a lo cual volvió a tomar el cuchillo para apuntarle. Una vez que la detuvo con su gesto escaneó con la mirada el lugar para tratar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Por la dirección donde había venido la roca era imposible que ella fuera la responsable lo cual significaba que había alguien más a favor de ellas.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir lo que sucedía. Los Sukamon y Chuumon ya no se encontraban ocultos sino que se acercaban temerosamente mientras que los que anteriormente sujetaban a Mimí ahora lo hacían con Demidevimon. Intrigado por el cambio les dio una orden silenciosa de explicarse inclinando la cabeza en su dirección.

– Pensamos que era una broma, no que en verdad la…

– ¡Esto es demasiado! No pensamos ser cómplices en….

– Nada de lo que hayan hecho amerita que….

– Este no eres tú.

Las palabras que le daban se superponían pero seguía siendo capaz de entender lo que decían. Sin desviar su atención de Mimí tomó en consideración sus opiniones a lo cual giró el cuchillo en su mano y levantándose lo guardó.

– Supongo que ganan – Dijo haciendo un gesto rápido a su alrededor. Todavía tenía deseos de seguir con su plan hasta el final sin embargo ellos eran más importantes que cualquier venganza personal. Mentalmente se repitió que su digihuevo no estaba herido y fácilmente podrían recuperarlo en un intento de apaciguar sus deseos de finalizar la batalla – No puedo terminar con la pelea si todos están en contra y creo que ya te debió haber quedado claro en no tomar mis cosas.

La objeción de Demidevimon que finalmente logró liberarse de quienes lo sujetaban no se hizo esperar mientras Nozomi veía de reojo a Mimí quien trataba de hacer reaccionar a Palmon. Se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por su ira de esa manera y se preguntó porque en esta ocasión Demidevimon lo alentaba cuando normalmente lo detenía.

– Devuélvanle su digivice para se vaya del Digimundo y solo cuando la vean a punto de cruzar denle el antídoto. Por si piensas reusarte a dejar esta isla te informo que la he envenenado con algo que en un par de horas terminaría el trabajo por mí y cuyo antídoto no podrías encontrar por tu cuenta... al menos no a tiempo.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Mimí con un gesto altivo y una media sonrisa. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban con furia mientras sus labios fruncidos delataban que estaba aguatando las ganas de gritarle. Verla en ese estado no resultaba tan satisfactorio como pensó originalmente por lo que rodó los ojos con molestia al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y dejaba que un Chuumon se la llevara.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Preguntó en tono de burla colocándose en frente de Demidevimon quien lucía aburrido – Pensé que creías que nos comportáramos.

No recibió respuesta. Las ocasiones en que era incapaz de descifrar en que pensaba su compañero fueron decreciendo conforme más tiempo estuvieron juntos pero días como hoy le demostraban que todavía no lo comprendía complemente. Al igual que en esas otras situaciones prefirió ignorarlo catalogándolo como un problema que se resolvería por su cuenta.

En su lugar prefirió enfocarse en una forma de tomar de vuelta a su digihuevo sin embargo cuando se acercó al lugar donde los tenía capturados escuchó pasos enojados dirigiéndose a su dirección. Girándose se preparó para confrontar a los intrusos pero su atención fue captada por completo cuando vio lo que colgaba del cuello de una de ellas.

– Parece que hoy todos tienen cosas mías que debo recobrar.

Dijo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano de lo ridícula que le parecía la situación. Todavía no tomaba su digihuevo y ahora debía recuperar su emblema que había venido caminando a él. No estaba seguro de cuando lo perdió o de donde ellas lo consiguieron pero eso no importaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de recordar el nombre de la chica que acompañaba al Gatomon.

En su lugar se dedicó a pensar si su estado actual podía quitárselo. El hecho de que los Sukamon y Chuumon la dejaran pasar era suficiente indicio de que seguían a gusto con la idea de iniciar una pelea. Sería injusto volver a ponerlos en una situación que los incomodara por lo que llevo sus manos a la espalda haciendo señas a Demidevimon, preguntándole cual método para robar el emblema debían usar. A modo de respuesta notó como el digimon se sentaba en su cabeza indicándole que en esta ocasión no harían nada.

"_Tienen ventaja. Nosotros nada. Negociemos. Démosle a los otros a cambio"_

Fue el mensaje que logró captar entre el saludo con fingido entusiasmo que les dio y los golpes que recibió en su cabeza. A pesar de las ideas entre cortadas logró entender su punto por lo que relajó sus músculos tratando de fingir una sonrisa que no pudo. Un extraño sentimiento junto al recuerdo de que lo estuvo a punto de hacer a Palmon se lo impedían.

"_¿Remordimiento?"_

Se cuestionó ocultando con una expresión de indiferencia sus pensamientos. Lo único de que estaba seguro es que había hecho algo malo y odiaba la forma como se sentía ahora que sus emociones estaban en calma.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Palmon y Mimí?

Preguntó el Gatomon mostrándole sus garras con los ojos entrecerrados dando un paso para colocarse enfrente de la humana quien la miraba de una forma que no lograba descifrar.

…..

* * *

Las grietas eran cada vez más grandes conforme Poyomon se esforzaba por salir. Tk lo necesitaba, podía presentirlo, y en esta ocasión no le fallaría. Era su culpa que hubiera estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo llegando a perder su propia identidad.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo empujó las cascaras que lo aprisionaban liberándose finalmente de su prisión. La oscuridad era todo lo que le rodeaba mientras ruidosos humanos y digimon se encontraban a su alrededor los cuales era incapaz de reconocer. Las memorias que anteriormente le resultaban claras se volvían difíciles de acceder aumentando su determinación.

Debía encontrarlo, advertirle, cuando todavía era capaz de hacer algo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Actualización del mes… y este capítulo resultó más difícil de escribir de lo que pensé.**_

* * *

**Separación **

Cuando Kari se recuperó de la impresión de las recientes acciones de Nozomi se vio en la necesidad de decidir que debía hacer al enterarse de que sus amigos habían sido capturados. Inconscientemente se fijó en el emblema en sus manos y apretándolos esperó poder encontrar otra forma de preguntarle sobre su versión de lo sucedido en el castillo de Myostimon.

– Si me devuelves mi emblema, te los devuelto. Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío.

No viendo otra opción Kari aceptó la propuesta hecha por Nozomi exigiéndole primero que los liberara. Pensó que iba objetar pero en su lugar se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le indicó con un gesto a los Sukamon sacar a sus prisioneros.

\- Tómalo como una muestra que todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos.

Fue toda la justificación que dio haciéndola considerar que quizás no necesitaba de pensar demasiado para tener una conversación con él. Uno a uno los miembros del grupo salieron en silencio dando una atenta mirada a Nozomi pero antes de que pudieran actuar la atención fue robada por Poyomon.

La ausencia del digihuevo les indicó que en medio de la oscuridad que ya debió haberse abierto y había vuelto la chaqueta de Davis su nuevo refugio. Dandose cuenta de ello, e ignorando al resto del mundo, Nozomi se acercó con una sonrisa a recogerlo. Sin embargo cuando extendió las manos el Poyomon las usó como plataforma para saltar y atacar a Demidevimon que hasta entonces estaba de pie sobre su cabeza.

La pelea fue breve haciendo que Nozomi retrocediera intentando detener lo que sucedía sobre su cuerpo y terminó abruptamente cuando les gritó a ambos que se calmaran. La ira escrita en sus ojos cuando Demidevimon casi intentó atacar al bebé fue algo que Kari no recordaba haber visto antes.

– ¿Quién es ese digimon?

No era inicialmente lo que quería decir sin embargo mientras Nozomi se levantaba, le dio una respuesta. Él tampoco lo sabía.

– Es tu compañero. – Había dicho Sora mirando en dirección de Nozomi con una sonrisa, sosteniendo por el hombro a Matt en una silenciosa indicación de no acercársele de momento. Lo que escucharon pasar con Palmon le hacía dudar que fuera buena idea provocarlo – ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Lo sucedido en la montaña Infinito?

Sus palabras eran cálidas, mostrando genuina preocupación y dando un rápido vistazo a la montaña al fondo haciendo que Kari hiciera lo mismo. Al hacerlo recordó al Frigimon que les contó cómo fue derrotado Devimon requiriendo el sacrificio de uno de los digimon elegidos. No sé trataba de un evento fácil de olvidar por lo que le confundía las respuestas de Nozomi quien acunaba a Poyomon como si no supiera que hacer con él.

Fue allí cuando Gatomon hizo la pregunta que desató el verdadero caos.

– ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas sobre el Digimundo?

Kari encontró extraña la pregunta pero un rápido vistazo a su mirada aguda le indicaba que debió de haber notado algo. Los Sukamon y Chuumon los rodeaban moviéndose en sus posiciones incomodos por la pregunta la cual Nozomi respondió que todos sus recuerdos empezaron desde que conoció a Demidevimon.

– Eso no fue lo que nos dijo – Comentó Veemon señalando a Demidevimon que lentamente había volado hasta colocarse a la mayor distancia de los presentes – Él nos dijo que Nozomi se había negado a hablar y por eso incluso tuvo que ponerle un nombre.

– Extraño considerando que trabajabas para Myotismon en una misión que te permitía saberlo – Intervino Gatomon –También creo recordar que te quedaste con él durante varios días por no mencionar que es imposible que no lo hayas visto cuando llegaron al castillo.

– Esto hace que me pregunte porque quiso comprar el sombrero que según me dijo el vendedor se debió haber perdido antes de que se conocieran – Interrumpió Davis cuando Demidevimon intentó inventar una excusa a la acusación para luego dirigirse directamente a Nozomi – ¿Al menos te dijo sobre el sombrero?

Un pesado silencio se formó en el cual toda la atención se dirigió a Nozomi cuyo cuerpo se encontraba tenso. Poyomon seguía intentando saltarse de su agarre con intenciones de atacar a Demidevimon quien comenzaba a sudar inquieto. Las piezas de información todavía no apuntaban a un punto claro, lo único cierto era que el digimon había estado mintiendo.

– ¡Por supuesto que iba a mentirles! – Respondió mostrando todos los dientes – No iba a decirles la verdad a quienes podían ser enemigos y no soy tan malo como para recordarle a Nozomi que tanto su hermano como anteriores amigos intentarlo matarlo. ¿O acaso piensan olvidarse de eso? ¿Cómo ustedes pretenden pasar por alto que ustedes… – Dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Matt, Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon –… lo atacaron y luego lo abandonaron? No mencionemos que no contentos con eso el niño con el Agumon volvió a atacarlo hace pocos días ¡¿Y me quieren hacer lucir a mí como el malo?!

Los reclamos por parte de Matt, Gabumon y Biyomon fueron inmediatos quienes hablaban simultáneamente haciendo difíciles de entender, pero en medio de todo Kari encontró la información que llevaba buscando.

"_¿Fue un accidente? ¿Lo sucedido en el castillo de Myotismon fue un accidente?"_

Pensó incrédula en un inicio pero conforme recordaba la discusión que tuvo lugar cuando regresaron del Digimundo años atrás y el comportamiento de todos presentía que era la verdad. Tenía sentido que, incluso si no fue su intención, su hermano tomara responsabilidad por lo sucedido. Sin embargo era una respuesta que todavía preguntas, cómo el motivo de la huida de su hermano y el hecho de que atacó a Nozomi nuevamente.

Nozomi permaneció en silencio escuchándolos para luego dejar a Poyomon en manos de un Sukamon cercano y, tomando una roca cercana, golpear a Demidevimon en la cara. El gesto repentino sorprendió a todos que se quedaran inmóviles conforme él se acercaba al digimon caído.

– Debes sentirte acorralado como para ser tan descuidado porque sé te ha olvidado que reconozco cuando ocultas algo – Declaró fríamente pisando una de sus alas – Desde que estos aparecieron has estado haciéndolo y ahora incluso te atreves a verme como un tonto mintiendo de esa forma.

– ¡¿Piensas creerles a ellos en lugar de a mí?!

– ¡Ese no es el punto!

Al darse cuenta de que había gritado en presencia de otros, Nozomi suspiró irritado. Se sentía un hipócrita por estar molesto con Demidevimon por mentirle cuando él mismo estuvo haciéndolo momentos antes. Incluso la justificación que dio le parecía valida en lugar de sus propios deseos egoístas.

La situación le estaba estresando más de lo que deberían sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Poyomon quien parecía haberse calmado y a los dos humanos mayores quienes le despertaban el mismo sentimiento de temor que el del Agumon. Si antes tuvo poco interés en sus memorias olvidadas, ahora le asustaba saberlo.

Simultáneamente Demidevimon comenzó a reconsiderar su plan. La idea para dividir a los elegidos ya no resultaría como le gustaría y el nacimiento de Poyomon no era una buena señal. Todo se había desarrollado muy lento, con demasiados obstáculos y su paciencia se acababa. Entre más lo pensaba, menos utilidad le encontraba a Nozomi.

"_En realidad… esto podría ser lo que necesitaba. La desconfianza creada gracias a Arukenimon con sus torres no desaparecerá tan fácilmente y ahora puedo poner a Nozomi dentro de ambos grupos… Es arriesgado pero podría funcionar"_

Sonrió con malicia ante sus pensamientos. Aunque su plan se estaba demorando se sentía confiado con la decisión que tomó.

– Pues me parece claro que prefieres a estos recién aparecidos que confiar en tu compañero, el que te salvó la vida – Dijo sacando a Nozomi de sus pensamientos procurando que su tono de voz estuviera lleno de rabia. Él nunca pudo descifrar bien sus intenciones cuando dirigía su enojo en su dirección – Esta bien, acepto tu decisión pero no vuelvas a buscarme. Quédate con los idiotas y el Poyomon, quédate con nuestros lugares secretos. Yo ya me voy.

Agitando su ala libre como si fuera a lanzar uno de sus ataques sumado a su sorpresivo discurso fue suficiente para que Nozomi retrocediera liberándolo. Sin tiempo que perder se alejó volando entre la copa de los árboles para asegurarse de que no pudieran seguirlo.

Mientras tanto Davis se encontraba confuso con respecto al resultado. Nunca consideró que Demidevimon abandonara a Nozomi quien lucía completamente perdido mirando al punto donde el digimon se marchó. A su lado Matt avanzó en su dirección nerviosamente.

– Tk, yo…

– No me llames por eso nombre. – Declaró Nozomi con dureza sin mirarlo – Ustedes solo han significado problemas.

Dándole una última mirada a Poyomon comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que Demidevimon fue, ignorando los intentos de hablar con él por parte de los elegidos para luego perderse en el bosque. Cuando Matt y Gabumon intentaron seguirlo se encontraron con una barrera formada por los Sukamon y Chuumon.

– Una vez le devolvamos su cosas será mejor que se vayan.

Dijeron los digimon tomando una postura de combate aunque en esta ocasión, sin la oscuridad o el factor sorpresa a su favor, no lucían como una amenaza. Sin embargo, antes de que un enfrentamiento iniciara, Poyomon saltó de las manos del digimon que lo sujetaba para buscar refugió con Davis.

– Muy bien, vamos a calmarnos – Dijo un Weedmon bajando de la copa de un árbol y colocándose en medio de ambos grupos. Era la primera vez que aparecía desde que les quitó el digihuevo lo cual sumado a como los Chuumon y Sukamon le obedecían indica que debía tener una posición de prestigio dentro del grupo. – Voy a dejar esto en claro, no nos agradan… pero tampoco Demidevimon y ustedes lo han ahuyentado. El bebé también parece confiar en ustedes. Solo por eso aceptaré hablar con ustedes para aclarar este enredo de una vez por todas, ¿entendido?

Weedmon hablaba con firmeza manteniendo las lianas que tenía por brazos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Incluso si no lo decía explícitamente, no estaba aceptando una negativa por respuesta.

...

* * *

– Perdona que viniera, yo… No sé me ocurrió a donde más ir.

Ante las palabras de Mimí quien de pie detrás de él, Joe asintió con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla mirando como Palmon dormía sobre su cama. No tenía forma de estar seguro pero le daba la impresión que el antídoto parecía tener efecto.

Con cansancio se ajustó sus gafas, todavía incapaz de entender lo que acababa de suceder. De un momento a otro Mimí había aparecido en su casa cargando a Palmon pidiéndole ayuda y al siguiente se encontraba siguiendo sus instrucciones sobre cómo debía preparar una plantas para crear un medicamento. Todavía le costaba entender como lo que ese chico había hecho.

….

* * *

_**Y apareció Joe tras tantos capítulos. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¿Hola? He traído otro capítulo. **_

_**El mes anterior no hubo actualización debido a una gran cantidad de factores y este tampoco creí poder hacerlo. Realmente siento que debido a mi lentitud no se está apreciando mucho la historia. Para compensar el mes anterior veré si en una semana o dos puedo publicar otro capítulo. **_

…_**.**_

* * *

**Voto de confianza I**

Le dolía el cuerpo, tenía hambre y quería dormir.

Estar sentado con el resto del grupo en el suelo comiendo unas piezas de fruta que los Sukamon y Chuumon le trajeron hizo que Davis fuera consciente de ello. Todavía seguían cerca del lugar donde los digimon los habían encerrado haciendo que se preguntara si su familia estaría preocupada por su desaparición. Las de Sora y Mimí debían estar en una situación parecida y había otras dos donde los hechos recientes sentirían mayor peso:

Una familia que había perdido a uno de sus hijos tendría la posibilidad de recuperarlo si tenían éxito. Algo que considerando la forma como Nozomi reaccionó al escuchar su nombre real dudaba sucediera en el corto plazo.

Una familia acaba de perder a un hijo. Davis observó a Kari quien intentaba mantener una expresión sin emociones pero que las ocasionales miradas al emblema delataban su ansiedad. Incluso ahora que sabían que el incidente con Nozomi fue un accidente todavía no quedaba claro el reciente comportamiento de Tai y su huida.

– Vamos, come algo.

Escuchó a Veemon seguir tratando de que Poyomon comiera, intentos que eran inútiles. Davis tenía al pequeño digimon entre sus manos que mantenía su mirada fija en dirección a donde Nozomi desapareció. Toda la energía que momentos antes mostró parecía haber desaparecido por completo preocupándolo.

– Parece que ya todos estamos calmados – Anunció Weedmon colocándose enfrente de los elegidos – Vamos a empezar esta conversación.

A ninguno de los presentes se les escapó el tono acusador. Cuando Matt dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio Weedmon volvió a hablar dirigiéndose directamente a él:

– ¿Por qué no empezamos desde un punto que todos parecemos estar de acuerdo? Ustedes atacaron al menor de su grupo y lo abandonaron a su suerte para buscar a un remplazo. – Dijo señalando a Sora, Matt, Biyomon y Gabumon – Accidente o no, eso no nos importa ni cambia la realidad. Ustedes tienen más poder del que deberían y esto es lo que causan cuando no lo saben usar pero son muy suertudos para darse cuenta de ello.

– Lo sucedido con el emperador de los digimon debería ser prueba que los humanos no son de confianza – Agregó un resentido Chuumon – Tuvimos suerte de que conociéramos a Nozomi para ese entonces y que él nos protegiera cuando los "elegidos" estaban demasiado ocupados ignorándonos.

– ¡Ya tendrán su turno para hablar! – Gritó Weedmon cuando Davis intentó objetar haciéndolo cerrar sus puños con rabia. Hubiera protestado de no ser porque en un susurro Kari le pidió que esperara. – Creo que ya entienden porque no nos agradan. La facilidad con la cual se atacan entre ustedes es demasiado para mi gusto y siempre pagamos por ello.

– Pero Demidevimon es peor – Comentó un Sukamon mirando con tristeza a Poyomon – No sabemos que trama pero fue su idea el poner al digihuevo en la Zona Oscura y no nos dejaba objetar sobre ello. Dudo que Nozomi supiera que era por eso que el digihuevo no nació hasta ahora.

– Mantenerlo alejado cuando los humanos aparecían, mantener el mundo de los humanos como un lugar maligno, impedir que se reuniera con su compañero digimon, la sensación que me daba de que mentía y que acaba de probarse era correcta – Enumeró Weedmon paseándose de un lado a otro con las líneas sujetas detrás de la espalda. Una vez que terminó se colocó frente a los elegidos – Por eso no nos agradaba Demidevimon. Su comportamiento era tan sospechoso como el de ustedes pero no puedo negar que ahora que se marchó tiene un punto y viendo la reacción de Nozomi quizás lo mejor sea mantenerlo lejos de ustedes. ¡Todavía no nos explican porque uno de ustedes volvió a atacarlo! La primera vez fue un accidente, ¿Cuál es la justificación de esta otra?

La pausa que siguió a esas palabras hizo que Davis se moviera inquieto en su puesto. Estaban siendo evaluados e incluso si tenían la ventaja en cuestión de poder, una pelea no resolvería nada.

– Solo quiero que mi hermano esté bien.

Fue un susurro que de no haber estado sentado a su lado no creía que pudiera haber escuchado. Davis frunció el ceño ante el tono derrotado que empleó Matt, algo completamente opuesto a lo poco que le conocía. Incluso el hecho de que desconociera que era esa Zona Oscura que anteriormente mencionó o la rabia que sintió al mencionar lo sucedido con Ken no se comparaba con la emoción que experimentaba en ese momento.

"_¿Qué se supone que hagamos?"_

Pensó no pudiendo acallar la desconfianza que sentía. Incluso si sentía que era injusto la forma como familias completas estaban viéndose afectadas por lo sucedido, no podía dejar de preguntarse si era correcto confiar en Sora y Matt.

Las mentiras en su mayoría parecían haber sido descubiertas, sabía a diferencia de esos digimon el motivo por el cual no siguieron buscando a Nozomi y ahora tenía más motivos para desconfiar de Demidevimon. Sin embargo el secretismo con el cual actuaban dejaba una semilla de duda en su interior sobre si había algo más que le estuvieran ocultando, otra pieza del rompecabezas que ni siquiera sabían que faltaba y volvería a cambiar la visión que tenían de la situación.

– Al menos puedo devolverle esto. – Dijo con calma Kari alzando el emblema. – No puedo explicar lo que hizo Tai pero... ¿es realmente importante lo que digamos? Todo lo que me han dado a entender es que Nozomi no ha tenido la oportunidad de elegir, incluso parece que nosotros sabemos más de todo que él y no es justo. Si vamos a tener esta conversación, él debería estar presente.

Weedmon pareció contemplar sus palabras para luego dedicarle una mirada al grupo de Sukamon y Chuumon quienes se encogieron de hombros. La conversación no parecía estar hiendo por el curso esperado.

– Antes quiero saber todo lo que sepan. – Anunció Weedmon fijándose un momento en el deprimido Poyomon para luego centrarse en los elegidos. – Incluso si estamos andando en círculos prefiero hacerlo para tener seguridad de que no van a traicionarnos a la primera oportunidad.

– En ese caso lo mejor es que todos tomemos participación – Dijo Gabumon dando un paso al frente y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros – Incluso entre nosotros nos guardamos secretos que solo han traído problemas. Sin mentiras, sin secretos.

Fue instintivo pero los elegidos, sintiéndose acusados, se tensaron. Davis no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta que incluso si estaban reunidos con intenciones de aclarar todo daba la impresión de que se habían puesto de acuerdo a mantener secretos.

– Es lo mejor – Dijo Kari enviando un correo a Cody, Yolei y Ken en su D-Terminal para luego pasárselo a Sora quien lo tomó dudosa – Incluso si la verdad no me gusta quiero dejar de estar a oscuras y no me gusta la cantidad de desconfianza que he estado sintiendo. Además… creo que eso es lo que Demidevimon quiere.

Otro momento de silencio se formó. Sora se quedó paralizada un momento viendo el aparato entre sus manos antes de comenzar a redactar un correo a Joe, Mimí e Izzy pidiéndoles reunirse en la Isla File. Cuando los miembros faltantes llegaron fue el momento de hablar, incluso si alguno trataba de mantener algo oculto fue evidente que eso ya no era una opción.

– ¿Acaso no piensas mencionar el correo? – Dijo Yolei entrecerrando los ojos y señalando acusadoramente a Izzy tras haber repasado lo que se consideraban los hechos comunes – Estábamos allí y lo recibiste tras la desaparición de Tai.

– Eso no es importante en comparación con la situación que tenemos con Gennai y Demidevimon – Trató Izzy de desviar la conversación enfrentándose con la mirada acusadora de Cody. – No sé lo que pueda significar.

– "Torres imitan humanos" – Recitó Armadillomon el mensaje que su grupo había memorizado – No sé qué signifique pero parece importante.

Davis escuchaba todo sin intervenir. Aunque estaba prestando atención, Poyomon le preocupaba y no dejaba de preguntarse si todo esto no era más que un truco por parte de Weedmon para que Nozomi se alejara más de ellos. En su estado de letargo dudaba que incluso si lo dejaba ir a buscarlo Poyomon se movería de entre sus brazos.

Lo único que podía comparar a ese comportamiento era a Mimí que se encontraba abrazando a la herida Palmon. Ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra hasta que le tensión volvió a subir entre las acusaciones de Yolei y la negativa de hablar de Izzy.

– ¿Realmente esto vale la pena? – Dijo ganándose la atención de todos. – No me importa que tengan una prueba de ADN, Nozomi no es Tk. Tk es el niño que jugó conmigo en la nieve, no el que le hizo esto a Palmon.

– Las personas cambian, sobre todo si no recuerdan quienes eran. – Comentó Joe manteniendo la postura que adquirió desde el inicio. Neutral, oyendo ambos lados y evitando emitir una opinión. – Aunque tienes en parte razón. Esto es más complejo que un simple caso de amnesia y un cambio de nombre además de que todavía no sabemos quién quiere crear un conflicto entre nosotros… pero quien sea lo estaba logrando.

Davis sintió una mano jalándole la camisa. Se trataba de Veemon teniéndole el emblema que le pertenecía a Nozomi y señalando con la cabeza hacía atrás donde los Sukamon dejaron un espacio libre. Abrió la boca para hablar pero uno de ellos le hizo una seña pidiéndole hacer silencio e indicándole que se acercara.

– Mientras discutían revisamos y Demidevimon se llevó el barco donde llegaron – Murmuró uno de los Sukamon – Nozomi está en la playa sin posibilidades de salir de la isla.

– La chica de cabello corto cree que eres la persona indicaba para hablarle. Mencionó que tienes experiencia o algo así – Dijo otro – No confiamos en los mayores pero ustedes parecen ser inocentes y Nozomi no quiso hablar con nosotros.

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Kari quien estaba concentrada en discutir con el resto de los elegidos Davis se adentró en el bosque. Mientras avanzaba vio al Weedmon haciéndole una muda amenaza a la cual respondió con una sonrisa. Estaban preocupados, desesperados y, aunque su postura anterior indicaba lo contrario, no sabían que hacer o en quien confiar.

"_Como nosotros"_

Pensó elevando a Poyomon para que pudieran verse cara a cara. La posibilidad de volver a ver a su compañero pareció haberle levantado el ánimo haciendo que Davis se jurara que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

…

* * *

_**Por un lado no estoy del todo contenta con el capítulo pero por el otro: ¡Un enredo menos! [Y doce por resolver, los anoté]**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**El capitulo adicional del mes que prometí**_

…

* * *

**Voto de confianza II**

Tk o Nozomi.

Ya no estaba seguro de quien era. Incluso si trataba de recordar algo de su vida como Tk era incapaz de hacerlo y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Sentado en la arena miraba el lugar donde debía estar el barco que usó para llegar a la isla pero donde ahora solo podía verse el mar. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición pensando sobre la forma como se fue Demidevimon.

Él lo salvó, lo crío… y le mintió. Fue quien le enseñó a desconfiar, a pelear y todas sus técnicas de supervivencia, su único amigo durante mucho tiempo, uno que a pesar de que le disgustara cuando lo abrazaba o era severo siempre estuvo allí velando por su bienestar. Era obvio que le mintió para protegerlo, justo como dijo, y debía sentirse avergonzado de la rabieta que tuvo causando su huida.

"_Y también dejé a Poyomon"_

Pensó ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa criatura que esos humanos dijeron era su verdadero compañero. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió terror ante la idea de perderlo pero cuando la impresión pasó no soportó la idea de que estuviera entre sus manos o que lo mirara.

"_Si fue mi compañero… ¿Fue mi culpa que fuera un digihuevo o del humano con el Agumon?"_

Debía de haber un motivo por el cual Demidevimon le ocultó ese detalle. Aunque no estaba seguro de que quisiera saber la verdad.

– ¡Te encontré!

Ante la nueva voz se levantó de un salto colocándose en guardia, se trataba del Veemon y su humano acompañante. Sin embargo fue poco tiempo el que dedico su atención a ellos, su emblema y Poyomon pronto se volvieron el centro de ella. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse conforme se acercaban determinando si debía luchar o huir pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión Poyomon saltó entre sus brazos y el humano le tendió su emblema el cual recogió con una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó no sabiendo como amarrar el emblema a su mano como le fue enseñando con el pequeño digimon que se aferraba a él como si temiera que lo dejara.

– Creo que el trato con Kari era el emblema por nuestra libertad… desde mi posición no se escuchaba bien – Dijo el chico llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza para luego reír para luego cambiar su comportamiento por uno serio, tendiéndole una mano. – Estamos tratando de aclarar todo y me pidieron que te llevara porque necesitas saberlo pero mientras venía se me ocurrió que podríamos ser amigos.

Había estado pensando en cómo negarse a ir a esa reunión cuando escuchó la oferta tomándolo por sorpresa. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera ofrecida algo parecido. Frunciendo el ceño miró con desprecio la mano que le era tendida mientras una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.

– No bromees, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿crees que diciendo eso aceptaré reunirme con ustedes? ¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigos después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Su pregunta pareció ponerlo a pensar. Lo exageradamente obvia que era su postura, que el Veemon copiaba, le dejó perplejo.

– ¡No lo sé! Simplemente fue una idea que surgió. Creo que tiene que ver con que siempre estés a la defensiva, y me preocupa todo lo que te ha estado pasando. Además, si tienes tan buenos amigos como los Sukamon, Chuumon y Weedmon entonces en el fondo debes ser una buena persona, una con problemas de ira.

Excesivamente alegre, excesivamente honesto, sin ninguna segunda intención visible. Le incomodaba.

Él, al igual que la niña de cabello corto, la de lentes, el de baja estatura y el otro eran distintos. No les inspiraba el terror que los mayores le provocaban y no podía negar que sus breves encuentros resultaron divertidos. Los problemas estaban relacionados con los otros, ellos trataban de ayudarlo.

Le molestaba que tuvieran una participación activa en que Demidevimon le dejara pero incluso el digimon no los mencionó cuando empezó a lanzar acusaciones. Hasta donde sabía al igual que su pequeño grupo de compañeros digimon ellos podrían tener un prejuicio natural contra Demidevimon porque no lo conocía.

"_Pero si quieren conocerme quizás puedan llegar a aceptarlo"_

Mientras pensaba sintió que Poyomon comenzaba a saltar entre sus manos y cuando se fijó en él lo vio saltar rumbo al chico para luego volver a sus manos y nuevamente al chico. Tras varios saltos repitió lo mismo pero con el Veemon hasta que terminó mareándose por sus propios pasos y el chico tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

– Parece que Poyomon también quiere que seamos amigos – Dijo el chico sonriendo de una forma que le hizo desviar la mirada – La decisión es tuya.

– Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre – Confesó esperando que eso bastara para disuadirlo. Se equivocó.

– Soy Davis, este es Veemon – Comentó no dándole importancia a que era la segunda vez que se presentaba y le tendía la mano. – Gusto en conocerte Nozomi.

Nuevamente estaba poniéndolo nervioso. Mirando su mano extendida ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en que se suponía debía hacer. Ese tipo de formalidades nunca fue una prioridad por lo que Demidevimon nunca se las enseñó y él mismo tampoco les prestó atención por fijarse en su próximo robo o broma.

"_¿Los digimon saludan así?"_

Pensó tratando de visualizar a alguno sin éxito aun con la certeza que tenía que había visto esto antes. Llevándose una mano a la frente se esforzó por pensar en ello únicamente logrando que le doliera la cabeza enojándolo.

– ¡Todo estaba bien antes de que aparecieran! – Gritó dejándose dominar por sus emociones. La vergüenza por sus propias acciones hizo que se ruborizaba y regañara por no mantener su temperamento bajo control.

– ¿Todo estaba bien o no te dabas cuenta de lo que estaba mal?

Miró con rabia al Veemon que acababa de hablar quien permanecía firme en su postura. El recuerdo del Palmon que hirió más de la cuenta le detuvo antes de que pudiera atacar y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Vagamente escuchaba los murmullos preocupados de Poyomon sintiéndose mareado.

– Perdón.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma lo que debía hacer, Davis le sujetó por los hombros obligándolo a que se vieran cara a cara.

– No hay problema, han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo. No es como si esperara que fuéramos los mejores amigos de un momento a otro y tu hermano también se resignó a esa idea. – Dijo – Quiero que mantengas la idea en mente y sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Todos estamos tratando de hacer lo que creemos es mejor para ti, algo difícil si no nos das tu opinión, pero si no quieres reunirte con nosotros ahora entonces te avisaremos cuando encontremos a Demidevimon.

– ¿Por qué van a buscarlo? – Preguntó Nozomi notando que Poyomon parecía protestar entre sus brazos.

– Bueno, hasta donde sé dijo la verdad sobre porque mintió… Espera, ¿eso tiene sentido?

Dijo Davis llevándose un dedo al mentón pensativo para luego sacudir la cabeza lo cual causó que Nozomi se riera recordándole porque consideraba que eran un grupo de ingenuos, y eso le agradaba. La paciencia de Davis parecía estar acabándose porque en esta ocasión mostró que no le agradó que se burlara de él lo cual le resultó aún más divertido.

Le maravilló como le tomó tan poco tiempo hacer que se olvidara momentáneamente de su problema con Demidevimon sin ignorarlo y le agradó que no intentara llamarlo por aquel otro nombre.

"_Necesito la información y una forma de salir de la isla"_

Pensó colgándose el emblema por primera vez en el cuello lo cual hizo feliz a Poyomon, como diciéndole que esa era la forma como debía de ser usado, antes de seguir a Davis y Veemon de regreso al claro.

…

* * *

Oculto en un arbusto Agumon observó al grupo de digimon rodeando el antiguo castillo de Myotismon. Esperó varios minutos hasta que vio una de las copias de Gennai aparecer para hablar con ellos. Desde su posición pudo escuchar la conversación que tenían y cuando tuvo la información que necesitaba se retiró.

Procurando no hacer ruido o ser visto, tomó varios desvíos hasta llegar a una cueva a casi una hora de distancia. La única entrada estaba prácticamente tapada con rocas por lo que no resultaba visible del exterior incluso con la pequeña fogata que había hecho en el interior para que Tai no se quedara a oscuras.

– Además de los impostores ahora Gennai y sus copias han creado un ejército para buscarnos. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Todavía no encuentro el digivice que perdimos en el derrumbe.

Comentó ordenando la leña del fuego para evitar que se apague y revisando que la esquina con la comida todavía estuviera en buen estado. No recibió una respuesta a su pregunta, sabía que no la tendría.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de sentarse al lado de Tai y abrazarlo, deseando que pronto despertara y saber en quien confiar. Quería pedir ayuda a los otros elegidos pero entre los impostores y la desconfianza que había contra de ellos le hacía temer que no pudiera regresar con Tai. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que vieran alguno de los mensajes que les dejó.

Mientras tanto, en la zona contigua Arukenimon se encontraba sosteniendo un digivice en su mano escuchando a su imitación de Izzy informarle sobre la ubicación de la siguiente piedra sagrada. En la distancia se escuchaba los gritos de digimon que intentaban huir de Kabuterimon sin éxito.

– Parece que ese era el último. No he encontrado otro mensaje.

Anunció Mummymon haciéndola sonreír. Pronto tomaría venganza de quienes se atrevieron a destruir a su primera creación humanoide.

– Cuando terminemos de borrar la evidencia en esta zona vamos a reunirnos con el dueño de este digivice.

Comentó elevando el aparato antes de sentarse en el asiento del pasajero del vehículo amarillo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Trato: Plan de búsqueda**

La partida de Davis había pasado desapercibida por el grupo sin embargo cuando regresó con Nozomi todos se quedaron en silencio, indecisos sobre cómo debían proceder. Sentada en el suelo vio a la chica aferrándose a su Palmon temiendo que volviera a lastimarla cuando se le acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos examinándolas con su fría mirada.

– No son tan tontas como aparentan – Dijo Nozomi retrocediendo dos pasos para colocarse justo detrás de los más jóvenes – Al menos saben algo de atender a un digimon herido y para mañana ya debería estar bien.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras para luego sentarse en el suelo conforme el resto lo imitaban formando un circulo, en un lado los más jóvenes con Nozomi y del otro lo más antiguos. Desde su posición Nozomi no dejaba de analizar hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos como si se trataran de su presa haciendo que el pelirrojo tosiera para llamar la atención.

– Quizás podríamos empezar a unificar información…

– No es necesario ni me interesa perder el tiempo con el pasado – Le interrumpió Nozomi sin dejar de estudiarlo cómo si esperara el momento para atacar – Si me van a tener aquí soportándolos mejor concéntrense en algo importante como por ejemplo explicar por qué sigo siendo atacado por ustedes.

Voces de protesta por su tono autoritario no se hicieron esperar a las cuales Nozomi no les prestó atención. Incluso si Davis y Poyomon, quien adormitaba en su regazo, le aseguraron que no había motivos para temerles le resultaba imposible detener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que alguno hacía un movimiento imprevisto. Lo estaban vigilando, estudiando, y aunque su instinto le decía huir se obligaba a aparentar serenidad enfrente de ellos.

"_Tengo que convencerlos de que busquemos a Demidevimon, o al menos asegurarme de que los amigos de Davis me van a ayudar"_

Pensó notando que incluso cuando se hablaban entre ellos y compartían un mismo espacio había una notoria distancia entre el grupo que le agradaba y el que le asustaba. Su plan consistía en usar la primera oportunidad para fingir que poseía información valiosa haciendo que lo llevaran al continente y sembrar pistas falsas de ser necesario para que buscaran a su compañero. Incluso si Davis le prometió que lo ayudarían y le devolvió su emblema como se lo prometieron tenía serias dudas que el resto tuviera el mismo interés.

"_¿De qué tanto hablan?"_

No entendía lo que decían. Si bien las palabras que pronunciaban tenían sentido era incapaz de seguir las ideas que el resto parecía comprender fácilmente. En general parecía que desconfiaban de Gennai por un secuestro, del chico con su Agumon por traición y se debatía sobre la existencia misma de los elegidos. Si bien le alegraba que su presencia estuviera pasando desapercibida comenzaba a sospechar que los pocos progresos que tenían se debía a que se la pasaban andando en círculos sin ninguno dispuesto a ceder su posición.

"_Al menos no estaba hablando de mí"_

Las miradas ocasiones que el chico rubio le daban le indicaban que eso cambiaría eventualmente. Según Davis eran hermanos y eventualmente el tema sobre lo que harían con ello saldría a flote.

– Ubicar a Tai es importante pero como dije, aunque las señales de los digivice son más fuertes en el Digimundo no podremos ubicarlo a menos que estemos en la misma zona – Dijo el pelirrojo con el computador entre sus piernas quien notaba constantemente trataba de desviar el tema – Deberíamos enfocarnos a los bloqueos por parte de los digimon, quizás eso nos dé información sobre los extraños movimientos de Gennai.

– Ellos no van a decirnos nada y son muy precavidos como para caer en un truco como disfrazar a los digimon funcione. Ustedes encárguense de eso después si quieren y mañana mismo nosotros nos encargamos de detener a Arukenimon – Comentó la chica de gafas moviendo sus manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras – Pero yo no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que regresemos al punto importante, ¿qué significa el mensaje que te envió Tai?

Las reacciones que siguieron captaron la atención de Nozomi, los más jóvenes tomaron un comportamiento defensivo mientras que los mayores parecían algo irritados. La reacción más interesante era del que se suponía su hermano quien mirada cómo si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo que fallaba terriblemente en no darse cuenta que era el centro de atención. Incluso el Tentomon parecía comenzar a no comprender la situación. Para él ese tema se trataba de algo sin importancia, mientras no se le volviera a acercar podría planear su venganza, sin embargo supuso que había llegado la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

– ¿Uno de ustedes recibió un mensaje del fugitivo? Eso es interesante – Dijo apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas e inclinándose en dirección del pelirrojo aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a la chica de lentes – ¿Qué decía el mensaje? ¿Una explicación de porqué me atacó incluso aunque aseguran que todo es un malentendido?

La provocación tuvo un efecto inmediato haciendo que nadie interrumpiera cuando el Armadillomon recitó el mensaje. Nozomi en un inicio parpadeó confuso sobre lo que acababa de escuchar cuando una idea cruzó por su mente haciendo que se esforzara por recordar su pelea con el Greymon y su humano acompañante.

Su cuerpo se tensó al visualizar las llamas que se dirigían en su dirección junto a la impotencia que sintió durante la batalla e ignoró el sudor en su rostro forzándose a ir más allá del recuerdo de su dolor, de su terror. Manteniendo su cabeza agachada trató que su estado no fuera notorio mientras colocaba cada pequeña pieza de información en posición como el Agumon retrocediendo para digievolucionar y el color de la herida que dejó en la mejilla al humano.

– Parece que sí pertenezco con ustedes... soy igual de tonto.

Gruñó apretando los dientes. Si bien sus palabras fueron a penas un murmullo bastaron para hacer que Poyomon temblara mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a lo cual negó con la cabeza notando que el resto no se había percatado de su estado. En su lugar parecían simplemente confusos por su comentario a lo cual se enderezó pensando con cuidado la elección de sus palabras.

Verdades con verdades a medias. Esa era la política que Demidevimon usaba para sus timos y que desde el tema de los tratos salió a flote aprovechó para recalcárselo en más de una ocasiones.

Dar falsa generosidad cuando sabes que de todos modos tendrás lo que quieres, crea una confianza la cual eventualmente podrás usar a tu provecho. Esa era la adición cuyo uso se había quedado pendiente a debatir tras la pelea con el Greymon y el robo de su digihuevo pero que ahora comprendía su finalidad.

"_¿Acaso será por eso que me devolvieron el emblema en primer lugar?" _Dejando escapar una breve risa descartó la idea considerando que el grupo era demasiado ingenuo y directo para pensar algo como eso _"O al menos una parte lo es" _Eso último lo pensó volviendo a dirigirse a los mayores, aquellos que propusieron la idea de infiltración y estaban dispuestos a asesinar a quienes se opusieran a sus ideas. _"Debo hablar con cuidado para asegurarme que sea el grupo de Davis quien me ayude con Demidevimon"_

Esperó un momento adicional antes de finalmente hablar apoyando las manos a sus lados y recostando su peso sobre ellas conteniendo con un suspiro el gemido de dolor que sintió en sus brazos. Entre menor interés y debilidad aparente, mejor para su plan.

– Es simple. "Torres imitan humanos" es una simple variación de "torres imitan digimon" – Explicó mirando el cielo casi arrastrando sus palabras, demostrándoles que le aburría la situación – Creo que aceptaré que el ataque que no recuerdo en ese castillo y que me abandonaran aquí fue un accidente. Acaban de demostrar que carecen de la destreza mental para pensar incluso si prácticamente les gritan la respuesta.

– ¿Acaso…?

La intervención de la voz del chico al lado del Wormmon hizo que Nozomi prefiriera enfocarse en él. Durante un tiempo no pronunció otra palabra manteniéndose con una mano apoyada en el mentón en una pose pensativa. Cuando finalmente habló, sonrió de medio lado al reconocer que al menos había uno en el grupo que pensaba.

– Arukenimon no solamente está usando las torres de control para crear digimon falsos sino también puede hacer humanos – Comentó a lo cual Nozomi asintió – Eso significa que el Tai y Greymon que te atacaron no eran los verdaderos.

– Es algo que resulta obvio cuando se tiene la información y se tiene el tiempo para pensar en ello – Dijo levantado un dedo e imitando el tono pausado pero firme que Demidevimon usaba con él cuando era muy lento pensando. Aunque solo por diversión se aseguró que un toque de malicia también estuviera presente – Si lo acusaron de la misma forma que a Demidevimon no me sorprende que huyera… ¡realmente son buenos en eso!

– ¿Están seguros? – Preguntó la chica del Gatomon con un sutil temblor en su voz y su cuerpo dirigido en su dirección – ¿Ya no hay duda de que mi hermano es inocente?

– El color de la herida que le hice en la mejilla era raro. – Respondió Nozomi estirándose al ver al pelirrojo volver a enfocarse en su computadora. Ya casi lo conseguía por lo que sus siguientes palabras serían quienes sedimentarían todo – No he peleado mucho con las creaciones de Arukenimon y no era algo que me interesara de momento pero el color de esa herida era el mismo del que tienen esas criaturas cuando las cortas.

– ¿Cuál herida? Tai no tenía ninguna.

Sea verdad o no lo que acababa de proponer no le interesaba, lo cierto era que ya había sido capaz de sacarlos de sus propios enredos para obligarlos a movilizarse. Aunque no podía negar que le inquietaba la posibilidad de que hubiera acertado con los planes de Arukenimon, nunca había tratado con ella.

"_Si me atacó el único motivo que tendría sería probar su nueva creación. Tiene que pagar por eso" _Nozomi apretó los dientes mientras más sentido cobraba en su mente la idea de que era su culpa que se hubiera peleado con Demidevimon en primer lugar. _"Quizás podría usarlos un poco más y deshacerme de esa molestia en primer lugar. Si lo hago podría hacer que Demidevimon se olvide de mis errores"_

La sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro se borró cuando Poyomon comenzó a saltar golpeándolo en la frente. Tomándolo con firmeza con las manos lo detuvo a la altura de sus ojos fulminándolo con la mirada, gesto que el digimon le devolvió junto a sonidos que eran entre un gemido y un regaño. Al final suspiró sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer enojado con él retomando su línea de pensamiento haciendo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta que nuevamente su mente tomó un rumbo excesivamente violento.

– Parece que tienes un nuevo trabajo – Le susurró a Poyomon quien reía de sus palabras para luego usar sus manos de trampolín y saltar colocándose en la cabeza donde se acomodó. Junto a lo que anteriormente hizo le recordó sus primeros días en el Digimundo con Demidevimon haciendo que una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se formara en su rostro – Eres agradable para ser un bebé y si vas a decidir vivir en mi cabeza será mejor que tengas buen equilibrio porque me bueno mucho.

Mientras su pequeña conversación con Poyomon tuvo lugar se percató que el resto estaba debatiendo sobre cómo buscarían al Agumon y su humano. Todos reconocían que habían caído en un trampa por lo tanto la prioridad era encontrar a sus compañeros antes de que pudieran caer en otra.

– ¡Les propongo un trato! – Gritó confundiéndolos, a los mayores por no entender a qué se refería y los menores no entendiendo el motivo por el cual súbitamente ofrecía uno. – No me importa lo que les pasé a los desaparecidos pero sí me interesa recuperar a mi desaparecido. En casos como éste la cantidad puede formar una diferencia.

– ¿Nos ayudas a encontrar a Tai y Agumon en cambio de que te ayudemos a encontrar a Demidevimon? – Preguntó Gatomon mirándolo con una ceja inclinada – ¿Sabes que de todos modos te pensábamos ayudar?

– Ustedes sí, ellos evidentemente no – Respondió señalando a los mayores cuyas miradas como esperó mostraban disgusto ante la idea de buscar a Demidevimon. Lo cerrados de mente que eran resultaba muy conveniente –A mi modo de ver eso son números que pueden retrasar la búsqueda. El Digimundo es amplió e incluso si cada uno tomara su digivice para revisar una zona les tomaría días encontrar una pista que con el mío, Weedmon, los Sukamon y Chuumon podrían recortarse. Además, yo tengo más experiencia que ustedes en temas de este tipo.

Un breve momento de silencio se instauró en el grupo mientras evaluaban sus opciones. Sin embargo el nivel de rechazo ante la idea era mayor de lo que esperaba haciendo que se preguntara que tan prejuicios eran como para preferir que sus compañeros, aparentemente inocentes, siguieran perdidos en lugar de ayudarlo con Demidevimon. Sabía que sus propios compañeros digimon no estarían muy ansiosos de ayudarlo con su búsqueda por lo que básicamente estaba contando con ese grupo de humanos con sus digimon para encontrarlo.

"_Incluso los amigos de Davis y Veemon no les agrada la idea tanto como me dijeron que lo harían. Un trato tiene que ser justo pero con estos parece que tengo que hacerles ver que salgan ganando. ¿Qué más puedo darles? ¡No tengo nada que quieran!"_

Vagamente notó que su supuesto hermano se llevaba una mano a la cabeza manteniendo desviada la mirada y gruñía, como si estuviera debatiendo algo mentalmente. Verlo hizo que una repulsiva idea llegara a su mente sin embargo considerando la razón que los tenía reunidos en primer lugar podría hacer que se ganara unos cuantos aliados. La clave estaba en las palabras que usara.

– Bien, supongo que puedo darles una oferta y espero no estar malinterpretando su interés. – Dijo tratando de disimular la repulsión que estaba experimentando. Poyomon debió adivinar sus intenciones porque comenzó a cantar en lo que supuso su forma de animarlo a proseguir – No puedo volver a ser quienes la mayoría aquí creen que soy pero… si me prometen ayudar a encontrar a Demidevimon tras encontrar al Agumon y ese humano podríamos intentar hacer algo sobre eso como… algo.

– ¿Vendrías está tarde a ver a tu padre? Si haces eso no tengo problemas con lo que decidas hacer después.

Si bien una parte de su mente le decía que la chica del Gatomon estaba dándole una buena idea, sobrevivir unas horas y luego desaparecer cómo quería, la otra quería gritarle "¡Eso es mucho!". Dudando que los otros aceptaran ante algo como ello se sorprendió cuando incluso su supuesto hermano parecía contento con la propuesta.

Incapaz de seguir disimulando su disgusto gimió en voz alta echando la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que Poyomon saltara hasta colocarse en su cara para evitar caer. Mientras lo hizo el tono alegre de su voz le mostraba que también apoyaba la idea y prácticamente podía oír los pensamientos de sus compañeros digimon sobre que decir para asegurarse de que fuera.

– ¡Sólo una tarde! Cuatro horas como máximo.

Gritó a lo cual todos asintieron con excepción Mimí y algunos otros digimon de los mayores que lo miraban con recelo. Sin interés de lidiar con ello dejó que se reunieran alrededor del computador para comenzar a planear la misión de búsqueda a lo cual no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de incredulidad.

"_Son tontos. Sin duda son muy tontos"_

Pensó quitándole de las manos el computador al pelirrojo y tras hacer unas preguntas sobre los desaparecidos organizar él mismo las zonas de búsqueda. La explicación de porqué varios no pudieran buscar de inmediato le pareció ridícula haciendo que se preguntara a cuantas de las ilógicas reglas que gobiernan el mundo humano tendría que someterse.

– Como fue mi culpa que Tai huyera en primer lugar me quedaré – Dijo su supuesto hermano haciendo que Nozomi lo mirara con el ceño frunciendo habiendo creído que formaría parte del grupo que se iría. Su gesto no fue notado o fue ignorado porque en su lugar se enfocó en las dos chicas de cabello corto – ¿Podrían encargarse de…Tk?

Nozomi rodó los ojos al escuchar que lo llamaban por ese otro nombre y quería protestar por el tono que empleó, como si necesitara que lo cuidaran. Sin embargo se guardó su réplica reconociendo que sin duda se perdería si lo dejaban solo y en su lugar reacomodó el plan de búsqueda, fue a la Zona Oscura por su digivice siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo usaría y dejó que Kari con su Gatomon lo condujeran.

"_¿Tengo que aprender todos sus nombres?"_

Se quejó mentalmente dirigiéndose al televisor desde el cual junto al Armadillomon y su humano no podían quedarse esa tarde. La chica con su Palmon eran las otras que se irían después de ellos y las únicas que no dejaban de mirarlo, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que pensaban.

* * *

_**Escribí un capitulo largo, tan largo que lo he cortado y este mes también tendrá dos capítulos**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Aquí el resto del capítulo pasado. En otras noticias me inquieta un poco esta racha porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo (más una idea de un capitulo bonus) y la experiencia me dice que una vez termine con eso voy a toparme con un fuerte bloque… y por eso publicaré un bonus (no aporta mucho a la trama). ¿Cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo? No lo sé, estoy teniendo en mente ese posible bloque y mi inestable horario por lo que podría ser la otra semana o en quince días._**

* * *

**Tarde de domingo**

Era mucho mejor de lo que Kari esperaba. Nunca pensó que únicamente horas después de prometerle al padre de Matt que lo reuniría con su hijo menor sería capaz de lograrlo. Confiaba que tras estar a su lado bastaría para que Nozomi reconsiderara su decisión de no regresar, la forma como parecía vigilar a Matt le hacía creerlo.

– Se parece más a la Ciudad del Metal que a la aldea de los Gekomon – Comentó Nozomi asomándose por la ventana de su cuarto con Poyomon sobre su cabeza – Pero al mismo tiempo es distinto.

Aunque pareciera tratar de disimularlo en sus ojos era evidente que estaba asustado recordándole que quizás era la primera vez que veía tantos humanos juntos. Inclinando la cabeza Kari se dio cuenta de que al ser domingo al medio día muchos de sus vecinos podrían verlos por lo que su aspecto desaliñado lo haría sobresalir, por no mencionar que su padre podría no estar en casa.

– Los digimon deben permanecer ocultos en este mundo – Dijo Cody colocándose al lado de Nozomi – Solemos camuflarlos fingiendo que son muñecos de peluche que cargamos. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué cambió de etapa?

La pregunta de Nozomi hizo que el resto, excepto Poyomon, se miraran entre ellos dudando que tanto explicar. Su gesto fue recibido con disgusto.

– La casa de tu padre no queda muy lejos y él sabe sobre digimon por lo que solamente será mientras vamos al siguiente bloque – Comentó Kari abriendo los ojos al escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta – Aunque también tengo que hablarles sobre esto a mis padres. Deben estar preocupados por Tai y con la búsqueda…

Desconocía el motivo por el cual sus palabras hicieron que Nozomi frunciera el ceño pero antes de que alguno pudiera detenerlo salió de la habitación reuniéndose con sus padres a los cuales ignoró y salió del apartamento. Kari se apresuró a buscarlo viéndolo recostado en la pared junto a la puerta mientras detrás suyo Cody intentaba dar una explicación.

– Se complican innecesariamente. Ya salí y puedes hablar con ellos después.

Desconociendo si había sido intencional o si sus acciones fueron motivadas por su desconocimiento del funcionamiento del mundo, o de los modales, Kari lo fulminó con la mirada pidiéndole a Gatomon que lo vigilara. Una vez que estuvo segura de que sus padres comprendieron que el extraño chico que acababan de ver les ayudaría a encontrar a Tai llegó el momento de pasar al siguiente punto.

– Avísame cuando haya problemas.

Le murmuró Cody cuando se separaron al bajar del ascensor dejándola guiando a Nozomi y deseando que no ocasionara problema alguno. Algo complicado por la forma como mirada los alrededores, listo para saltar y atacar siendo que Poyomon se durmiera en sus brazos lo único que parecía detenerlo de actuar, por ahora. En un par de ocasiones en el corto trayecto incluso le dio la impresión de que notó asco en su mirada.

– ¿No podrías ser amable? Aunque sea un poco – Murmuró Gatomon caminando en cuatro patas entre ambos – Tu padre creyó durante años que estuviste muerto por lo que al menos trata de disimular que no quieres estar aquí. Si luego quieres romperle el corazón diciéndole que no volverás al menos dale un par de horas agradables.

Kari frunció el ceño ante el tono de Gatomon pero no le reprochó abiertamente su agresividad porque en el fondo sentía lo mismo. Su comportamiento acababa de mostrarle su error al creer que podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión y una vez que Nozomi creyera cumplió su parte del trato terminaría regresándose al Digimundo. De no ser porque la necesitaba para abrir la puerta estaba segura de que ni siquiera se enteraría de cuando partiera.

– Mientras no sea una excesiva molestia puedo intentarlo.

La respuesta resultaba lejos de satisfactoria haciéndola suspirar al llegar a su destino y tocar el timbre. Durante unos segundos esperaron en silencio hasta que el padre de Matt, y Tk, apareció mirándolo inmóvil. Parecía tan perdido ante lo que veía que Kari dudaba que hubiera entendido cuando le explicó que se quedaría para una corta visita.

– Tk, estas bien – Comentó finalmente colocando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Nozomi quien con las manos tensa formó puños tratando de disimular su disgusto ante ser llamado de esa forma. Kari tuvo que aceptar que al menos no mintió cuando dijo que intentaría comportarse – Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Desde lejos no hubiera sido notorio pero a Kari le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar e incómodo sobre cómo comportarse al volver a ver a su hijo. Sintiendo que estaba sobrando Kari cargó a Gatomon despidiéndose y recordándole a Nozomi la ubicación de su apartamento por si la necesitaba.

…

* * *

_"__Calculé mal, calculé mal, calculé mal. Soy tonto, soy tonto, calculé mal"_

Eran los pensamientos de Nozomi conforme se sentía examinado por aquel hombre que si bien no era más alto que un Andromon y ciertamente podría derribarlo si quería le parecía enorme e intimidante. Sentía el impulso de decir que esos minutos ya contaban como haber cubierto su parte del trato pero la chica se adelantó dejándolo a solas con él y Poyomon.

Seguramente notando su incomodidad el hombre lo soltó quitándose de la puerta para invitarlo a pasar lo cual hizo con dos pasos largos para asegurarse de mantener la mayor distancia entre ambos. Cuando lo escuchó empezar una palabra que no terminó supo que había hecho algo mal, de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué estas descalzo?

La pregunta al final fue pronunciada haciendo que Nozomi se mordiera el labio inferior para no gritarle una respuesta. En su lugar tomó un par de respiraciones profundas en un intento de calmarse. Lo único que consiguió con su agitación fue despertar a su digimon.

_"__Concéntrate. Una hora es tiempo razonable, si tras una hora le pido regresar entonces no pueden decir que no cumplí mi parte. Puedo soportar una hora"_

Aunque intentaba autoconvencerse con esas palabras éstas tenían poco efecto dejándose llevar como un muñeco cuando le sujetó del hombro haciéndolo sentarse en una silla. Poyomon aprovechó el momento para saltar a la mesa enfrente de él alternando la mirada entre ambos humanos mientras el hombre tomaba la silla a su lado.

– Regresaras al Digimundo – La declaración le hizo enfocarse en el hombre que lo miraba con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – Puedo ver que no quieres estar aquí y lo entiendo. Ese ha sido tu hogar por mucho tiempo y no tienes recuerdos de este mundo, aunque para empezar no había muchos entre ambos, por lo que entiendo tu decisión. Estoy feliz con que al menos hubieras venido a despedirte.

El tono de tristeza tras esas palabras hizo que bajara la cabeza usando su cabello para cubrir sus ojos no queriendo que supiera que no le importaba lo que decía. No tenía interés en su vida anterior.

– No se siente bien que sea el único que hable – Dijo haciendo que Nozomi levantara un poco la cabeza – ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de lo que has hecho todo este tiempo?

– No… – Respondió fallando en no sonar arisco a lo cual se enderezó y pasó una mano por la cara –… hay mucho que decir. Me la pasé con Demidevimon, hiendo de un lado a otro, divirtiéndonos. Ahora se unió Poyomon. También tengo otros compañeros digimon.

Sus respuestas cortas hicieron que Poyomon lo mirara con reproche haciendo que Nozomi le respondiera sacándole la lengua. La breve competencia entre ambos provocó que su padre se riera enojándolo por lo cual contuvo la respiración unos segundos intentando calmarse. Aunque su siguiente comentario llamó su atención, uno sobre la madre que todavía no conocía, sin embargo antes de que pudiera retomar el tema su padre se levantó anunciando que le prepararía algo de comer.

_"__¿Es posible ser ignorado sin que te ignoren? ¿Por qué la menciona vagamente y luego esquiva el tema? Aunque es mejor así, no creo que hubiera podido resistir tanto si también aparecía"_

Pensó cruzándose de brazos y aceptando la invitación de explorar la casa, dejando a modo de pequeña venganza a Poyomon en la mesa. Mientras recorría la casa con las manos sujetas tras su espalda notó que todas las habitaciones estaban igual de desarregladas y por más que intentó encontrar pistas sobre su supuesta madre no encontró nada al respecto.

_"__¿No estoy mostrando mucho interés?"_

Arrodillado por haber estado revisando debajo de lo que parecía ser la cama de su hermano se jaló el cabello al darse cuenta de su propia contradicción. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que había algo que debía encontrar y siguiendo ese instinto se asomó a la ventana calculando la distancia hasta el árbol más cercano. Era una distancia que incluso con sus heridas sentía sería capaz de cubrir por lo que ignorando la voz que lo llamaba por ese odioso nombre saltó.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ecos de una relación**

Quería estar con su hermano, en la que podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría de ganar su confianza, pero el remordimiento se lo impedía. El enemigo les había puesto una trampa aprovechándose del pasado que le costaba aceptar y en la cual cayó haciendo que uno de sus amigos desapareciera.

_"__Hubiera sido más fácil olvidarme del accidente si hubiera sido alguien que no conociera"_

Con esos pensamientos Matt siguió recorriendo la zona que le fue asignada sobre la espalda de Garurumon alternando su mirada entre los alrededores y su digivice. Su búsqueda no estaba dando resultados por lo que estuvo a punto de sugerir cambiar de dirección cuando se percató de la presencia de un pequeño digimon oculto entre unas rocas. Desde la distancia fue incapaz de reconocer la especie a la que pertenencia pero cuando intentó acercarse el digimon se asustó y corrió ocultándose en un agujero en el suelo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Dijo Garurumon enfocándose en una zona donde las edificaciones estaban destruidas y en el suelo podían observarse cráteres sin rastro alguno de otro digimon. Las señales inequívocas de que una batalla se había librado en ese lugar hicieron que Matt apretara su digivice antes de enviarle un mensaje al resto del grupo. Sospechaba que estaban frente a una pista sólida.

…

* * *

_"__Debí suponer que algo como esto iba a suceder"_

Pedaleando tan rápido como podía con Poyomon en la cesta de su bicicleta Kari avanzaba sin rumbo fijo. Deteniéndose un momento para recuperar el aliente revisó en su D-Terminal esperando que Cody hubiera tenido suerte en encontrar a Nozomi pero la ausencia de mensajes indicaba que tenía la misma que la suya.

_"__¿A dónde se fue?"_

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera escapado, en un mundo el cual no conocía, y su mente se debatía entre preocuparse por él o por las personas que se encontraran con él. Su comportamiento agresivo sumado a su apariencia desaliñada fácilmente terminaría ocasionando problemas.

– Gatomon seguramente está teniendo mejor suerte que nosotros.

Comentó tratando de calmar al angustiado Poyomon quien parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de la canasta para buscar a su compañero volviéndolo otro elemento al cual Kari tenía que prestar atención. Esperaba que si Gatomon fue capaz de encontrarla años atrás también pudiera encontrar a Nozomi.

El padre de Matt, e incluso los de ella y la familia de Cody, se unieron a la misión de búsqueda llegando incluso a considerar contactar a la policía si no lo encontraban antes del anochecer. También le había enviado un mensaje a Yolei, Ken y Davis para que estuvieran pendientes si se le había dado por regresar sin aviso al Digimundo, aunque el hecho de que la puerta estuviera actualmente cerrada en la ciudad lo volvía algo improbable.

Sintiendo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo inmóvil retomó su pedaleo.

…..

* * *

El derrumbe no le había caído directamente por lo que sus heridas debían haber sido menores sin embargo el cansancio y un fuerte dolor de cabeza inmovilizaron a Tai durante un periodo de tiempo que no pudo precisar, a penas consciente de su entorno. Su mente apenas había registrado que estaba dormido en una cueva cuando Agumon lo empujó para esquivar una roca que caían sobre ellos. Las paredes temblaban y por lo poco que podía verse desde la entrada distinguió dos figuras que presuntamente eran sus agresores.

– ¡Ya no hay más escapatoria! El primer ataque fue una advertencia pero si no sale de inmediato bombardearemos el lugar.

Tai se congeló un momento confundido por lo que Izzy acababa de decir preguntándose cómo había interpretado su mensaje para rápidamente fruncir el ceño y apretar sus manos en puños. Compartiendo una mirada con Agumon se dio cuenta de que su compañero también sospechaba que lo más probable era que estuvieran enfrentándose a otras torres de control imitando a sus amigos.

_"__Si al menos tuviera mi digivice…" _No teniendo escapatoria salieron de la cueva tal como se les ordenó vigilando sus alrededores sin notar la presencia de nadie más a excepción del falso Izzy con su Kabuterimon. Necesitando ganar tiempo para planear una ruta de escape intentó hablarle sin obtener respuesta alguna. _"Pero ya no es necesario"_

Viendo una apertura intentó huir con Agumon únicamente para terminar sujetos por unas vendas revelándose de unos arbustos un digimon desconocido quien supuso estaba detrás de todo. Intentó agitando su cuerpo liberarse sin éxito a lo cual silenciosamente Kabuterimon aprovechó para acumular energía para su siguiente ataque. Dándose cuenta de que pensaban eliminarlo de un golpe e incapaz de huir cerró los ojos.

Un aullido se escuchó en ese momento haciendo que Tai volviera a abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver a Garurumon saltando sobre Kabuterimon mientras Matt le lanzaba una roca al digimon con apariencia de momia. De no ser porque ese digimon le apuntó con su arma estaba convencido de que se habría abalanzado sobre él.

– Tú eres el responsable de lastimar a mi hermano – Dijo Matt con una frialdad que no recordarle verle desde que pelearon en la montaña espiral – ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!

El digimon únicamente se rio de sus palabras restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano mientras que el Izzy que ahora confirmaron como falso se lanzó a atacar a Matt. Aprovechando que el digimon parecía distraído lo empujó para luego dejar que Agumon destruyera sus ataduras, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con las suyas una telaraña los cubrió a ambos.

_"__¿Hay otro?"_

El nuevo digimon que se había unido a la batalla lo hizo sin revelar su posición por lo cual no sabía contra quien se enfrentaba. La telaraña restringía sus movimientos más de lo que la venda hizo por lo que completamente inmóvil no podía hacer más que oír. Las batallas entre el falso Izzy y Matt al igual que la de Garurumon y Kabuterimon parecían estar en un punto muerto por lo que le preocupaba el digimon oculto y la momia.

_"__No hay forma de que ganemos"_

Justo como pensó el digimon oculto, uno con apariencia arácnida, apareció de entre los arboles atacando tanto a Garurumon como Matt por la espalda usando su telaraña. Estando los cuatro inmovilizados le escuchó reírse con su compañero mientras el Izzy falso le quitaba a Matt su digivice para entregárselo a ella quien los miraba con una sonrisa.

– Parece que fue inteligente de mi parte no rehacer mis antiguas creaciones – Dijo jugando con el digivice de Matt en una mano mientras sacaba otro que Tai asumió era el de él. Tras hacer una pausa mirando algo en la pantalla de uno de ellos continúo hablando – Y ahora tengo otros dos para usar. Mummymon encárgate de deshacerte de ellos, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabar con los mocosos.

Sin esperar respuesta de su compañero el digimon araña desapareció a lo cual Mummymon les apuntó con su arma debatiendo a cuál iba a eliminar primero. Cuando Tai notó que era a él a quien atacaría primero se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de moverse en un vano intento por liberarse.

El ataque falló.

Por la espalda de Mummymon apareció otro digimon que no reconoció que también poseía armas de fuego como armas. Los sonidos de frustración lanzados por Mummymon daban a entender que no era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaron aunque por la relativa facilidad que derrotó al Kabuterimon que intentó un ataque sorpresa podía suponer su poder.

_"__Pero no suficiente para enfrentarse uno a uno con el otro"_

Concluyó por la falta de nerviosismo por parte de Mummymon quien comenzó a dispararle a lo cual el otro digimon le esquivó antes de lanzar su contrataque el cual falló, pero fue capaz de destruir la telaraña que tenía a Garurumon atrapado. Poco a poco la batalla de ambos fue adentrándose en el bosque a lo cual Garurumon aprovechó para terminar de quitarse sus ataduras y con su mandíbula destruir al falso Izzy.

Una vez que la telaraña que le cubría fue retirada Tai se levantó sin poder evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza por el dolor que experimentaba. Sin su digivice y todavía recuperándose de sus más recientes batallas serían de ayuda para detener al enemigo a lo cual esperó que Matt y Garurumon se fueran. Cuando eso no sucedió se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

– Antes de continuar hay algo que debería decirse.

Las palabras de Garurumon lo dejaron confundido, aun mas cuando Agumon asintió a ellas tomándole un minuto comprenderlas. Recordando las palabras que Matt pronunció al aparecer sumado a la expresión de malhumor que llevaba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

– ¿Olvidamos el pasado? – Propuso tendiéndole una mano tratando de ocultar su inseguridad. Entre ambos se había formado una grieta que dudaba algún día desaparecería – ¿amigos?

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Matt aceptara su mano con una débil sonrisa a lo cual decidió que era tiempo de enfocarse en sus enemigos. Esa fue una estrategia que el pasado les permitió permanecer juntos montándose los tres en Garurumon en silencio todos la aceptaron.

Durante el trayecto se toparon con un digimon volador montado por Yolei a lo cual Matt le informó que antes de aparecer había pedido refuerzos. No estado familiarizado con las digievoluciones de los nuevos elegidos solo podía suponer que el que vieron anteriormente era uno de ellos.

Usando los digivice robados para seguirles el rastro uno a uno los elegidos fueron llegando a la zona para rodear a Mummymon y Arukenimon hasta el punto que en un intento de escapar los tiraron. Sin la señal para guiarse tuvieron que recurrir a sus sentidos sintiendo que era peligroso dejarlos escapar sin embargo cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tuvieron que renunciar a su misión.

– Podrían estar en cualquier parte – Dijo Ken una vez todos se reunieron en las ruinas de la ciudad que Matt quería mostrarles – Con sus creaciones pueden seguir atacando haciéndose pasar por nosotros y ya conocen la ubicación de las piedras sagradas faltantes.

– Habrá que tomar medidas más rigurosas. – Añadió Yolei mirando de lado a las ruinas – No podemos seguir el plan de destruir las torres de control e incluso si intentamos preguntar sobre la ubicación de las piedras para preparar una emboscada tras este ataque dudo que existan digimon que quieran ayudar.

– No es como si lo hubieran hecho en primer lugar – Se quejó Davis llevándose una mano a la nuca – Si destruyen otra piedra la deformación que causaran podría comenzar a afectar el otro mundo… y no es lo único que debemos buscar.

En silencio Tai observó cómo los nuevos elegidos discutían entre ellos, al parecer olvidándose que había otros presentes, a lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros sintieron que era momento de regresar a actuar activamente por la protección del Digimundo. El primer paso era ponerse al día por lo que los invitó a su casa.

Todavía agotados por haber luchado toda la tarde ninguno objetó y, junto a los digimon, fueron al televisor más cercano. Una vez en su habitación no pudo evitar notar a Kari acostada en su cama con Gatomon a su lado, ambas lucían casi tan casadas como ellos únicamente girando un poco la cabeza en reconocimiento de los seres que invadieron el cuarto.

– ¿Lo encontraron?

Ante la pregunta de Davis, Kari asintió suspirando pesadamente para luego rodar y sentarse en la cama. Respondiendo a la pregunta escrita en el rostro de los mayores fueron informados de la situación de Tk.

– Para cuando fuimos a poner el denuncio en la estación de policía lo encontramos en una de las celdas y escuchamos la larga lista de cargos – Continuó diciendo Kari al grupo que la escuchaba sentado en el suelo levantando sus dedos conforme los enumeraba – Robo, daño a bien público y privado, lesiones personales, intento de fuga y resistencia al arresto.

– Por suerte la mamá de Cody conoce un buen abogado y piensan usar que Gennai se lo llevara sin permiso del hospital junto a su amnesia para evitar que lo encarcelen y reducir la pena – Concluyó Gatomon – Aunque dudo que termine bien.

Incluso conociendo lo problemático que era Tk, la lista de crímenes que cometió en unas cuantas horas sorprendió a Tai. Un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros indicó que todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

…

* * *

**_El digimon que atacó a Mummymon y que no reconoció Tai era Paildramon. Y el capítulo bonus que mencioné no sé qué tan largo sea (tampoco estoy segura de publicarlo) y contaría el punto de vista de Nozomi/Tk cuando se escapó (porque la historia es graciosa, o al menos lo es en mi cabeza…aunque todavía no la escribo). _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Lo que temía ha ocurrido, un bloqueo, y ni siquiera pude escribir el capítulo bonus que quería. Así que veamos cuanto puedo avanzar en la trama con este que creo quedo legible.**_

_**También siento (de nuevo) que debo cambiar el resumen por lo que posible persona lectora no te sorprendas si eso ocurre. **_

* * *

**En la noche **

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás soportar en aquel mundo? ¿Una semana? No, será menos… ¿sabrán reconocer cuando llegue el momento?"_

De pie en el sótano de su mansión, Demidevimon pensaba en Nozomi conforme vigilaba en los monitores las acciones del grupo de Arukenimon, Gennai y los elegidos. Sus destrozados planes llegaron a un punto en que desconocía si sus arreglos improvisados estaban funcionando o sin darse cuenta ya había perdido. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir monitoreando creyendo que pronto podría reaparecer como el gran triunfante.

"_El resentimiento en los elegidos parece haberse ido ahora que se conoce la verdad y tienen una misión común para detener la destrucción de las piedras sagradas" _Repasó con una mueca de descontento _"Aunque el plan de Arukenimon quedó al descubierto sigue siendo efectivo. Sabe dónde están las piedras y sus torres pueden seguir dañando la imagen de los elegidos ante los digimon además de que sus imitaciones son tan perfecta que incluso entre ellos mismos no podrían diferenciarlas y yo…"_

Negando con la cabeza trató de forzarse a volver a pensar con frialdad sin embargo en cuanto lo intentaba el conocimiento de cuantos días llevaba Nozomi en el mundo de los humanos volvía a atormentarlo. Dos días desde su separación, dos días en los cuales los síntomas de su alergia deberían de comenzar a ser visibles y con el poco descanso que ha tenido la idea de que pudiera ser suficiente para lastimarlo parecía viable.

"_Podría ir a buscarlo, decir que dejo pasar su rabieta y darle directamente instrucciones para desmantelar a los elegidos ahora que está con ellos y lo de Arukenimon fue un fracaso… incluso podría hacer que los menores crean que es culpa de los mayores y… no, eso no funcionará. Ese Poyomon no me dejaría hablar con calma y esa alergia…" _

Demidevimon gritó desesperado y acorralado por sus propios pensamientos que no dejaban de recordarle las palabras de Jackie sobre la condición de Nozomi. La incertidumbre de cuál era su estado llegó al punto decidir que era tiempo de ir a buscarlo al mundo humano.

"_Tengo que verificar que esté en condiciones para usarlo antes de reajustar mis planes"_

Fue la excusa que se dio mientras buscaba uno de los televisores para transportarse gruñendo cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

– Te encontré.

Demidevimon reconoció la voz como la de Arukenimon pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para confrontarla se vio envuelto en su telaraña.

…

* * *

Nozomi rodó de un lado a otro en la cama con las sabanas tiradas en el piso y descamisado. Finalmente se rindió sentándose de golpe usando sus manos como abanico en un vano intento por calmar el calor que le agobiaba únicamente logrando que su respiración se volviera aún más agitada. Poyomon, el único otro ser en la habitación, se despertó por sus movimientos mirándolo con preocupación.

– Este lugar es incómodo. La celda era menos calurosa.

Comentó cerrando los ojos y recostándose contra la pared luchando su respiración que se negaba a volver a la normalidad. Pasándose una mano por la frente retiró parte del sudor preguntándose si eventualmente sudaría lo suficiente para hacer corto circuito al aparato que colocaron en su tobillo para rastrearlo. Pensar en ello le hizo fruncir el ceño.

– Diez años sin salir de esta casa. ¡Están locos si creen que me quedaré tanto tiempo! – Murmuró apretando las manos – Incluso si esos tontos no me quieren abrir la puerta para regresar al Digimundo porque "debo cumplir mi condena" eventualmente se abrirá por su cuenta y… nos marcharemos.

La inclusión de Poyomon en sus planes seguía siéndole extraña sin embargo el recuerdo del digimon al borde las lágrimas cuando se reunieron en la celda estaba vivo en su mente. Lamentablemente a él no le gustaba la mayoría de sus ideas intentando detenerlo como ahora lo demostraba con su mirada llena de reproche.

– ¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa que lo que hice aquí es motivo de encarcelamiento?! ¡Este lugar está lleno de reglas estúpidas! – Se quejó tratando de no elevar la voz y despertar tanto a su padre como hermano quienes dormían en las habitaciones a ambos lados de la que le asignaron. – ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Diciendo esas últimas palabras se arrojó a la ventana abriéndola dejando escapar un suspiro cuando la fría brisa calmó por un momento su malestar pero volviendo a gruñir cuando su dolor de cabeza decidió reaparecer. De no ser porque la idea le parecía ridícula afirmaría que ese mundo le estaba enfermando.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?

Preguntó débilmente a Poyomon quien durante un minuto se le quedó mirando en silencio para luego asentir sin mucha energía. Nozomi pretendió no darse cuenta de ello mientras lo cargaba dirigiéndose a la cocina de donde tomó unas manzanas para repartir entre ambos. Había algo en comer a su lado que le daba una vaga sensación de familiaridad que aunque ilusoria le ayudó para calmarse.

"_¿Me pregunto si será porque antes hacíamos esto?" _Se suponía que Poyomon era su compañero digimon y por los comentarios de Matt no parecía extraño que durante aquella época hubieran compartido una comida. _"Estar aquí hace difícil ignorar que Tk existió"_

Cerrando los ojos volvió a visualizar el juicio que tuvo lugar ayer donde en medio de los argumentos de su abogado y el fiscal se enteró que su madre se suicidó por su culpa. Aunque era incapaz de pensar en algo relacionado a ella cada vez que repasaba ese hecho se formaba un vacío en su pecho.

"_Era lo que buscaba" _Pensó recordando el dilema que anteriormente tuvo entre su indiferencia al llegar a la casa de su padre y el impulso de investigar sobre algo que no tenía identidad definida. Darse cuenta de la realidad le hacía sonreír con tristeza comiendo otro pedazo de la manzana _"Y aun cuando ahora sé dónde está no puedo ir allá… ¿realmente quería verla?"_

Los sentimientos sin recuerdos a los que asociar le resultaban confusos a lo cual se encogió de hombros resignándose a su realidad. El abogado sugirió que parte de su condena incluyera una terapia para su condición a la cual no pensaba asistir, menos cuando en medio de su explicación mencionó que era para tratar su "comportamiento destructivo debido a un trauma emocional". De no ser porque Poyomon se había sentado en sus manos durante todo el juicio habría saltado de su silla para hacerle callar.

Recogiendo los restos de su comida nocturna y tras haberse echado agua en la cara escuchó un ruido. El sonido de estática provenía de la oficina al fondo del apartamento a lo cual, tras tomar un cuchillo y cargar a Poyomon, se dirigió a ella donde encontró el computador prendido.

– Así que aquí estabas – Dijo una voz femenina desde la pantalla que era incapaz de reconocer haciéndolo poner a Poyomon en el suelo y usar su cuerpo para protegerlo – Eres tan escurridizo como estos reportes policiales hacen ver. Robaste una panadería, causaste un accidente de tránsito masivo, dejaste a cuatro personas heridas, destruiste una estación policiaca y robaste una patrulla. Todo eso dejado a una pena mínima bajo la excusa de estar huyendo de un supuesto secuestrador. Impresionante.

– ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Preguntó Nozomi finalmente habiéndose acercado para ver la imagen del monitor donde una mujer vestida de rojo se encontraba. – Responde.

– Tienes realmente un mal genio, mi nombre es Arukenimon y vine a proponerte un intercambio de rehenes.

Fue entonces que Arukenimon se movió revelando lo que estaba oculto en el fondo. Al ver a Demidevimon en una jaula siendo apuntado por la pistola de un digimon con apariencia de momia dejó caer su arma.

– Creo que tengo tu atención. – Continuó hablando Arukenimon – Esto es lo que tienes que hacer….

...

* * *

Un golpe en su hombro despertó Kari quien con ojos soñolientos miró a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que era Nozomi quien la despertó a lo cual retrocedió en la cama sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Ahora debo incluir allanamiento de morada? Espera… ese ya iba incluido en el robo. ¿Intento de escapar de tu arresto domiciliario? Eso es lo opuesto que te dijimos para disminuir tu condena.

Su comentario no tuvo mucho sentido pero durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas se la pasó investigando en el Digimundo sobre la ubicación de las piedras sagradas siendo esa noche la primera en que dormía. Supuso que era eso sumado al estrés de no encontrar información, la incertidumbre de cuando sus padres se enteraran que no estaban hiendo a la escuela y el recelo de los digimon al verlos lo la hacía pensar sin mucha coherencia.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó sintiendo a Gatomon despertarse a su lado tomando una postura defensiva hasta que reconoció a los intrusos pasando a mirarlos con disgusto – Es más de media noche.

– No has cumplido con tu parte del trato…

– ¡Cometiste una gran cantidad de crímenes! No puedes esperar que ignoremos eso y…

–… pero te propongo otro. La ubicación de una de las piedras sagradas a cambio de que me ayudes a rescatar a Demidevimon.

La somnolencia que experimentaba desapareció de golpe al escuchar el tono de urgencia en su voz haciéndole preguntar qué era lo que había pasado.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Corto para los estándares de este fic pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo. _**

* * *

**Capturados **

_"__Entrégame al menos cinco de los mocosos con sus digimon y te lo devolveré. No creo que sea algo difícil para ti de hacer"_

Las palabras de Arukenimon se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Nozomi conforme se encontraba sentado en la habitación de Kari mientras ella enviaba un mensaje al resto de los miembros de su grupo. Convencerla de no involucrar a los mayores terminó costándole tiempo pero su disgusto natural por encontrarse con ellos pareció haberse revelado en su rostro haciéndola desistir.

– ¿Dónde está Poyomon?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Gatomon que le miraba de forma inquisitiva recordó como tuvo que encerrarlo en su cuarto. Su voz no era muy fuerte pero si Matt o su padre se despertaban podrían darse cuenta de ello a lo cual debía de llevárselas lo más pronto posible.

– Está durmiendo y no le veo el sentido de despertarlo. – Respondió sin mirarlas – Además necesitaremos a alguien que se quede a avisar si nos tardamos más de lo planeado, ¿no? Me pareció que intentan mantener sus actividades ocultas.

Gatomon no pareció convencida por su respuesta quedándose mirándolo por un momento antes de asentir. La facilidad con la cual todo salía a su favor hacía que fuera tentador sonreír sin embargo su pequeña victoria se esfumó cuando su interrogatorio continuó.

– ¿De qué debemos de rescatar a Demidevimon?

– Se encuentra atrapado junto a una de las piedras que buscan – Mintió tratando de cubrir su desliz inicial cuando dejó que sus sentimientos lo guiaran en lugar de su razón – Los digimon con los que pelean siempre llegan primeros que ustedes y me preocupa que terminen lastimándolo.

– Si sabías de la ubicación de una piedra sagrada, ¿por qué no lo has dicho hasta ahora?

– Porque es trabajo de ustedes, no mío. – Dijo Nozomi en un tono arisco incapaz de seguir manteniendo bajo control su malhumor – Solamente les estoy diciendo porque son incapaces de hacerlo bien y en esta ocasión me esta afectando.

Su capacidad de mentir y mantener una fachada estaba siendo puesta a prueba por la intensa mirada de Gatomon. La ausencia de luz con excepción de la emitida por el aparato que Kari estaba usando para enviar mensajes hacía fácil engañarla a ella, sin embargo para Gatomon no era un problema y estaba demostrado ser la más perspicaz de su grupo. Para su suerte en ese momento Kari encendió el computador introduciendo las coordenadas que le había dado dando fin al interrogatorio.

Dándose por satisfecho esperó con ellas hasta que el resto de los invitados aparecieron y guiarlos por aquel bosque hasta la entrada a un templo de piedra. Nozomi procuró mantenerse enfrente de ellos advirtiéndoles que el interior era un laberinto sin embargo cada vez que llegaba a una curva cerrada donde podía separarse de ellos y preparar una emboscada terminaba deteniéndose para que no lo perdieran de vista. Incluso si se decía que con lo alerta que estaban de un potencial enemigo su movimiento resultaría imprudente sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

No tenía ninguna relación con ellos, simplemente eran un grupo de humanos con digimon muy persistente... Un grupo que le rescató cuando fue capturado por uno de sus robos, que no solo escucharon a Demidevimon y a él sino que intentaron iniciar conversaciones con ellos y que de una u otra forma terminaban apoyándolo. Además no usaban ese odioso nombre de Tk al referirse a él.

_"__Podríamos ser amigos"_

Doblando otra esquina del laberinto las palabras de Davis cuando le entregó su emblema y lo reunió con Poyomon llegaron a su mente. Palabras que intentó descartar como un simple engaño sin embargo no podía, en lugar de ello le recordaron cuando fue juzgado por sus "crímenes" según las leyes de los humanos.

Hasta ese momento únicamente un hombre que se presentó como su abogado se reunía con él y entre sus conversaciones, unilaterales, de lo que iban a hacer durante su juicio le gustaba informarle sobre lo que los otros hacían. Era complicado para él olvidar como se reía contándole como Cody había insistido en que tomara el caso, lo gracioso que le parecía que Ken intentara darle ideas para la defensa o los dulces que Yolei intentaba hacerle llegar aun sabiendo que era contra la ley.

_"__Son demasiado tontos para su bien. Quizás esto les sirva para dejar de ser tan confiados"_

Se dijo una vez que llegaron al interior del templo dándose cuenta de que era su última oportunidad. Colocándose a un lado del pasillo los dejó entrar en una amplia habitación que únicamente poseía unos cuantos rastras de vegetación en sus paredes seguro de que había un interruptor para encerrarlos. Tuvo que ocultar su frustración al recostarse en una pared cerca de la puerta de entrada al no recordar donde se encontraba. Mientras tanteaba forzándose a recordar su ubicación se quedó viéndoles revisar la habitación notando que Gatomon seguía vigilándolo.

– Aquí no hay nada – Dijo Gatomon completamente enfocado en él – ¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad?

Nozomi no respondió inmediatamente ante su tono acusador. Sabía que primero debía recordar lo que le había dicho con anterioridad para crear una mentira creíble dándose cuenta de su error cuando estuvo con ellas en la habitación. Sus palabras habían estado llenas de una seguridad que revelarían su mentira si ahora decía que simplemente estaba siguiendo una corazonada.

– Entiendo que cuesta cambiar viejas costumbres pero va a ser complicado entenderte si no hablas. ¿No fue por eso que te peleaste con Demidevimon en primer lugar? Dijiste que querías rescatarlo y nada de lo que has estado haciendo me parece sea útil.

Su siguiente comentario lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Un rápido escaneó de la habitación le confirmó que estaba siendo el centro de atención colocándolo inusualmente nervioso. Su capacidad para mantener una fachada parecía estar siendo puesta a prueba y tuvo que parpadear cuando nuevamente se enfocó en Gatomon inseguro si lo que veía en su expresión era un tono acusador o uno de preocupación.

El dolor de cabeza que intentó ignorar desde que se dio a la tarea de capturarlo había disminuido de intensidad desde su entrada al Digimundo pero seguía siendo molesto. Sin embargo aunque intentarlo usarlo de excusa para sí mismo no podía negar que era algo más lo que le impedía continuar con su plan.

_"__Soy muy débil"_

Justo como los digimon de la Isla File había terminado encariñándose con ese grupo sin darse cuenta y la idea de hacer algo que terminara perjudicándoles le resultaba imposible de ejecutar. En realidad, ahora que levantaba la vista para ver la forma como esperaban una respuesta de su parte lo que sentía era la necesidad de protegerlos.

– ¿Querías atraparnos? – Le preguntó Ken señalando un punto por encima de la cabeza de Nozomi, el interruptor que había estado buscando – ¿Por qué?

Contarles la verdad se volvía una idea cada vez más tentadora a lo cual se mordió el interior de su mejilla para mantenerse callado. Recordándose de a quien se enfrentaban era un ser con un poder superior al que ellos poseía y la ingenuidad que demostraban fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar su decisión.

– Porque son unos inútiles para hacer su trabajo y se quedaran aquí mientras yo me ocupo de su labor. No se preocupen, me encargaré que la próxima vez que vean a sus enemigos sea en su nueva vida.

Habiendo pronunciado esas palabras presionó el interruptor saliendo de la habitación. Los digimon fueron los primeros en reaccionar intentando escapar pero la pesada puerta que bajaba para cubrir la entrada fue más rápido que ellos. Nozomi se quedó inmóvil en su posición oyéndolos golpear la puerta junto a sus amortiguadas voces y un sonido que presumió eran los digimon tratando de digievolucionar.

_"__Es inútil" _Aquel templo había sido construido para resistir digimon de un nivel superior al que ellos podían alcanzar por lo que no podían escapar. Todo lo que restaba era atraer a Arukenimon para igualmente atraparla _"Hay otra habitación como esa esperándole"_

_…_

* * *

Mientras se mantenía con sus alas cruzadas dentro de la jaula donde lo metieron, en el asiento trasero de un vehículo amarrillo, Demidevimon no podía evitar pensar como su plan parecía haber jugado en su contra. Su intención al eliminar la mente detrás de Arukenimon y Mummymon era ponerlos hostiles contra los niños elegidos al tiempo que perdían de vista su objetivo. Sus investigaciones le mostraron que ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo que eran o su verdadero objetivo, actuando bajo órdenes disfrazadas de instinto sin las cuales deberían de ser fácilmente manipulables o de eliminar. En su lugar los convirtió en seres fijados en la parte del plan que les había sido dada de momento.

_"__Se supone que debían debilitar la frontera en ambos mundos y en lugar de eso van a destruirlo todo"_

Cuando estuvo en casa de Oikawa vio los bosquejos de sus planes que iban desde debilitar la barrera de ambos mundos al traer energía oscura de otro mundo a destruir las piedras sagradas. Había una tercera opción que implicaba unas semillas pero había logrado eliminarlo antes de que enviara la orden.

_"__Quizás debí haber visto la forma como los controla antes de quemar la casa"_

Se lamentó conforme Arukenimon y Mummymon aparecían encendiendo el vehículo. Cerró los ojos agudizando su audición sintiendo como una de sus patas se movía con impaciencia conforme hablaban de ir a buscar a Nozomi.

…

* * *

**_Siento que debí haber hecho un capitulo o dos antes de meterme con estos últimos dos para que se sintiera más natural el cambio de Nozomi con respecto al grupo de los menores. _**

**_También me doy cuenta de cuan… mal escrito terminó siendo Nozomi en general, más si considero que es Tk (criado por un Demidevimon pero se supone que sigue siendo Tk). _**

**_Lo he dicho antes, y aunque nunca termino cumpliendo, intentaré dejar de publicar historias antes de terminarlas para evitar este tipo de problemas. También ya cambié el resumen y los géneros porque sinceramente no encajaban con la historia. _**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada y no veo pronta solución al problema que me lo impide por lo que debo poner algo. También parece que llevo usando el guion incorrecto desde siempre (no noté la diferencia del largo hasta que puse el que uso y el que se supone debía usar uno al lado del otro); no puedo de momento modificar los usados en capítulos anteriores pero trataré de usar el correcto a partir de este capítulo, aquí y ahora._**

* * *

**¿Ángel?**

Habiéndose levantado a beber un poco de agua, Matt se debatió enfrente de la habitación de su hermano si debía revisar que estuviera allí. Aún no había intentado escapar sin embargo le costaba creer que algo como su detención fuera capaz de detenerlo y temía que volviera a actuar de forma imprudente. Una preocupación que se igualaba a la incertidumbre de lo que podía suceder sí seguía en la habitación dándole una muestra de desconfianza al entrar creyendo que huiría y solo aumentando la mala impresión que ya tenía.

_"__Si está dormido no se dará cuenta"_

No del todo convencido se recostó a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado frunciendo el ceño cuando se percató de un sonido desconocido. El ruido apenas era audible, parecía un gemido agudo y aun cuando estaba seguro de nunca haberlo escuchado de cierta forma le resultaba familiar.

_"__¡Es el llanto de un bebé digimon!"_

Una vez lo reconoció abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla cerrada al igual que la ventana y justo debajo de ella estaba una almohada cubriendo un envoltorio hecho con sabanas. Repasó dos veces la habitación sin poder creer que Tk ya se hubiera escapado antes de arrojarse a las sabanas en cuyo interior encontró a Poyomon. Su llanto se incrementó al verlo apuntando con la cabeza hacía la ventana y la puerta en un confuso mensaje que Matt decidió no tenía tiempo para descifrar.

— ¿Se fue al Digimundo?

Preguntó tratando de pensar en lo que podría querer Tk caminando rumbo a la computadora de su casa a pasos rápidos con Poyomon asintiendo en sus manos. Tras confirmar que la puerta al Digimundo seguía abierta sacó su digivice decidido a buscarlo, incluso si le tocaba caminar toda la noche en pijama.

….

* * *

Nozomi se encontraba de pie en la entrada del templo, meciéndose con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y luchando con la tentación de sonreír cuando sus enemigos fueron visibles. Le irritaba la forma altiva con la cual Arukenimon apareció exigiéndole la prueba de haber cumplido su parte del trato mientras que detrás de ella Mummymon se reía maliciosamente usando la mano que no llevaba el bastón para sacudir la jaula donde tenían a Demidevimon. Durante un tiempo no les respondió hasta que los primeros rastros de irritación aparecieron en sus rostros y, con una burlona reverencia, hacerlos pasar dentro del templo.

— Los tengo atrapados en una habitación — Dijo conforme los guiaba hacía su trampa — Los cinco humanos que tanto los molestan con sus digimon. Una vez me den la jaula, les abriré la puerta para que hagan lo que quieran.

Durante su discurso les dedicó una mirada sobre el hombro notando que solo Demidevimon parecía sospechar de sus intenciones compartiendo una breve sonrisa de complicidad. La sensación de que no era necesario dar mayores explicaciones para entenderse le hizo confiar en que su pelea ya había quedado en el pasado aumentando la seguridad que sentía en su plan.

— Es aquí — Dijo señalando una puerta cerrada en una habitación de piedra idéntica a donde había encerrado al grupo de humanos y digimon. Nozomi se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta moviéndose de un lado a otro para bloquear el camino a Arukenimon cuando trataba de pasar — Primero dame a Demidevimon.

— Por supuesto, una vez que todos los humanos de esta zona sean eliminados.

Tras decir esas palabras Arukenimon cambió su apariencia a la de forma de araña arrojándose hacía Nozomi quien recostándose en la puerta la abrió pudiendo agacharse antes de que el ataque acertara. La velocidad con la cual corrió fue suficiente para que Arukenimon ingresara en la habitación y sin darle tiempo a Mummymon de ingresar la cerró.

Separarlos era la primera parte de su plan sin embargo no contaba con terminar encerrado con ella mientras su compañero todavía tenía a Demidevimon. Debía darse prisa en deshacerse de ella antes de que algo malo pasara por lo que esquivando los hilos de araña que le arrojaba mientras escalaba la pared. Sus venenos no tendrían efecto contra ella e incluso sus mejores armas carecían del poder para lastimar a un digimon de su nivel dejando que un ataque a su digicore como su única forma de acabar con ella.

Conforme trepaba de una pared a otra intentó localizar la ubicación de su digicore al ser uno de los pocos digimon que esa información le resultaba desconocida. Mientras huía de sus ataques sentía su respiración agitarse y la inquietud de lo que Mummymon podía hacer crecía conforme sus gritos parecían ser cada vez más desesperados. En medio de su concentración escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de Demidevimon congelándolo y dándole a Arukenimon la oportunidad para atraparlo en su telaraña.

Derrotado intentó liberarse de ella pero el material pegajoso le impedía buscar una arma cortante en sus bolsillos y sabía que sus dientes no serían suficientes para destruir la red. Gruñendo cometió el error de agitarse en un intento de liberarse únicamente enredándose aún más confirme Arukenimon reía ante su derrota.

— Por el bien de ambos espero no hayas mentido cuando dijiste que capturaste a los mocosos.

No respondió a su burla, en su lugar bajó la mirada escuchando sus pasos conforme iba a abrir la puerta y un tonto comentario por parte de Mummymon por haberse reunido. Su mente se encontraba enfocada en una forma de solucionar el problema que había creado, de retenerlos para impedir que encontraran a los otros y liberar a Demidevimon quien ahora golpeaba los barrotes de su jaula.

— Esto no fue muy bien pensado — Dijo Mummymon colocándose a su lado y dándole un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza cuando se percató que no le estaba prestando atención. Su molestia se hizo visible en su voz cuando se reclinó para quedare mirando cara a cara — Si nos dices donde están no te castigaremos muy severamente por este truco. Y podríamos negociar otra cosa para que lo recuperes.

La creciente burla hizo que Nozomi se enojara aún más y dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento, el mismo que experimentó cuando le quitaron a su digihuevo, le escupió en la cara. Su acción que volviera a pegarle con el bastón a lo cual se rió diciéndole cuan inútiles eran si su plan improvisado los hacía perder el control. Su provocación hizo que Mummymon arrojara la jaula a escasos centímetros de su rostro aumentado su sonrisa al escucha como ésta se deformaba y los aleteos de Demidevimon le hacía creer que podría escapar.

— Deja de perder nuestro tiempo — Le amenazó Arukenimon sujetándole del cuello apretando lentamente su agarre — Ultima oportunidad. Nos das algo sobre los mocosos o te quedas sin aire.

Tuvo la tentación de también escupirle pero su agarre comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración mientras el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa parecía indicarle que no pensaba detenerse, incluso si le daba lo que quería. Un temor más intenso al que experimentó cuando crecía que el Agumon y su humano pensaban atacarlo le invadió nublando sus pensamientos. La creciente sensación de peligro le hizo balbucear palabras sin sentido hasta que la falta de aire le impidió incluso hacer eso. En un débil, pero desesperado movimiento intentó usar sus manos para librarse de sus garras viendo fallido su intento por la creciente pesadez en su cuerpo. Crecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando de repente pudo volver a respirar.

Agotado su cuerpo cayó de golpe al suelo donde con vista borrosa vio como Demidevimon en lugar de escapar a buscar ayuda como siempre lo hacía estaba peleando contra Arukenimon y Mummymon de forma simultánea. Incapaz de moverse vio la forma como revoloteaba de un lado a otro dando golpes con sus alas y arrojando sus dardos mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus oponentes, levantándose rápidamente del suelo cuando era golpeado para continuar luchando.

_"__No puede"_

Iban a matarlo, estaba seguro de ello, y las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos le dificultaron aún más ver lo que estaba pasando. Prácticamente a ciegas todo lo que pudo hacer fue obligarse a sentar y creer en que de alguna forma Demidevimon lograría escapar. Habiendo pasado tantas cosas juntos realmente confiaba en que sería capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mareado y adolorido no reconoció quien de los dos dijo esas palabras. Vagamente registraba un destello de luz proveniente de Demidevimon que agrando su figura hasta convertirse en otro. La palabra digievolución apareció brevemente en su mente aunque en su estado no alcanzaba a comprender a qué o porqué estaba sucediendo. Sea cual fuera su nueva forma hizo una pausa en su batalla para colocarle una mano en la cabeza volviendo a enfrentarse a Arukenimon y Mummymon con una fuerza que incluso en su estado Nozomi sabía no debía poseer.

_"__No importa"_

Se dijo con la cabeza gacha dando movimientos lentos para poder limpiarse el rostro y mejorar su visión. Su adolorida garganta le hizo toser hasta que el sonido de alguien corriendo fuera de la habitación le hizo levantar la vista a tiempo para observar a Arukenimon escapar con heridas cubriéndole el cuerpo. No encontraba rastros de Mummymon por ningún lado.

— Había momentos en que creía este día nunca llegaría e incluso deseché eventualmente la idea pero parece que el enfoque que estaba viendo era el incorrecto. No estoy seguro de cómo lo logramos por lo que deberemos pensar en ello, estas digievoluciones suelen ser temporales y este poder combinado con el que obtengo por la energía del área oscura acumulada en tu interior vamos a seguir necesitándolo.

La nueva voz de Demidevimon solo podía catalogarla como tétrica no entendiendo del todo porque su cuerpo temblaba al escucha y tampoco comprendió del todo su explicación. Sintiendo como había recuperado un poco de su fuerza giró la cabeza para ver su nueva apariencia.

Era enorme, de cierta forma le daba la impresión de que tenía varios metros de altura conforme se mantenía de pie enfrente suyo en una postura que mezclaba burla y malicia. La figura negra con alas le hacía sentir pequeño conforme un cielo nocturno parecía extenderse a sus espaldas. Nozomi sintió como su respiración volvía a agitarse y se encontraba sudando no encontrando otra emoción en su interior que no fuera miedo, retrocediendo inconscientemente tratando de alejarse de Devimon.

La expresión del rostro de Devimon mantenía una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Cuando una de sus manos se extendió en su dirección, Nozomi gritó.

…

* * *

_**Creo que el final saben lo que pasó por la mente de Nozomi/Tk, ¿no? Ya hemos llegado a un punto importante de la historia y aunque me gustaría hacer publicaciones más seguidas no lo veo posible hasta la siguiente en Octubre.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Preparativos de guerra **

Devimon estaba eufórico conforme observaba sus manos y admiraba su nuevo cuerpo incapaz de creer como la idea de digievolucionar que había descartado al final terminó cumpliéndose de forma inesperada. El enterarse adicionalmente que su poder podría aumentarlo usando las energías de la Zona Oscura debió suponerlo. Los humanos en el Digimundo eran casi como baterías que almacenaban la energía a su entorno e incluso si antes solo usó la de esa Zona para impedir que Nozomi recordara ser Tk y que el digihuevo se abriera, ahora tenía una utilidad más relevante.

"_¡¿Por qué detenerme aquí cuando el emblema es tan fácil de corromper?!"_

Sonrió de forma maliciosa dándole una mirada a la puerta donde segundos antes Arukenimon huyó para evitar compartir el destino de su compañero. El solo imaginar las posibilidades de lo que lograría hacer con una digievolución más le mostraba un mar de posibilidades que nunca antes imaginó.

Pero toda su alegría se esfumó cuando tras explicar la parte que debía conocerse de su plan se dio la vuelta. En el piso Nozomi todavía se encontraba herido por lo que le tendió la mano con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse sin embargo la mirada que recibió a cambio fue una llena de pánico. El grito que recibió al acercársele le hizo retroceder sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dijo sin poder evitar que su tono estuviera lleno de dureza al considerar la posibilidad de la causa podría estar relacionada al mundo de los humanos. Una idea que pronto descartó al reconocer que él era la causa de su miedo.

Nozomi no tenía motivos para temerle a Devimon pero Tk sí y ese temor al parecer era lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a su mente el recuerdo, aunque fuera vago, de alguno de sus encuentros. Debía darse prisa en desviar su atención a un tema distinto o corría el riesgo de que todos sus recuerdos regresaran. No podía perderlo sin embargo perder su nueva forma no era una opción al no tener seguridad de volver a digievolucionar.

—Estas siendo infantil. Sigo siendo yo.

Le regañó tomando de los hombros para obligarlo a verle a la cara notando como los temblores en su cuerpo parecían aumentar. Sabiendo que le gustaba dar abrazos de improvisto pensó que quizás podía darle uno llegando que había cometido un error cuando Nozomi se tensó por completo al tenerlo en sus brazos.

Ahora era él quien tenía recuerdos del pasado. Pensó en como los hongos que le dio para borrar su memoria lo enfermaron o el estado en que estuvo tras la pelea que orquestó contra el Greymon hecho de torres de control. Sin embargo no eran las únicas ocasiones en que terminó lastimado por su culpa, bastaba en pensar en las veces que lo abandonó en favor de salvarse a sí mismo cuando uno de sus planes no terminaba correctamente. Nozomi siempre confiaba en él, actuando sin cuestionar sus decisiones a parte de un ocasional enojo, por lo que el temor que le tenía le desagradaba.

"_Esto es extraño"_

Pensó dándose cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos donde sus preocupaciones pasaron de su plan al bienestar de Nozomi en un parpadeo. Incluso antes de ser capturado había considerado visitarlo no porque sirviera para sus objetivos sino porque estaba preocupado de la alergia que tenía al mundo humano.

Devimon abrió la boca sin encontrar palabras para decir en un movimiento que repitió un par de veces antes de desistir y soltándolo se colocó de pie enfrente de él. Ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad dándose cuenta de que Nozomi se había una debilidad que debía ser eliminada.

"_De nada sirve un poder que no puede usarse. Seguir con estas dudas terminaran causándome problemas"_

Levantó una de sus garras tratando de ignorar como su propia mano temblaba al ver al indefenso humano que tenía a sus pies, herido y asustado que lo miraban parpadeando como si finalmente estuviera reconociéndolo. Ya era muy tarde para ello por lo que antes de darle oportunidad de hablar clavó sus garras en su pecho dándole fin a Nozomi.

Devimon se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte antes de quitarle su digivice donde vio un grupo de señales reunidas al otro lado del templo y con movimientos lentos cargó a Tk acercándose a la habitación marcada. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta desde cuyo otro lado escuchó a los otros elegidos luchando para destruirla, ocasionalmente con un grito que le recordaba la peligrosa existencia de Arukenimon a lo cual gruñó.

Cuando recostó el cuerpo de Tk recostado a un lado de la puerta no pudiendo evitar notar el aparato que llevaba en su cuerpo. Frunciendo el ceño lo arrancó reconociéndolo como un rastreador teniendo que aguantar la tentación de destruirlo. Si iba a eliminar su debilidad debía de hacerlo de forma definitiva por lo en una de sus manos lo sujetó junto con el digivice mientras que la otra la llevó a una de las paredes escribiendo un mensaje.

Dándose la vuelta se alejó hasta llegar a una esquina desde donde lanzó un ataque a la parte superior de la puerta abriéndola. Los elegidos salieron de inmediato, notando la presencia de Tk a lo cual comenzaron a tratar de despertarlo aunque desde la distancia se percató que parecían dudosos de cómo hacerlo sin empeorar sus heridas. Los vio dar una vista a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al responsable sonriendo cuando en lugar de fijarse en él se percataron en su mente escrito.

El horror en sus expresiones fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar su confianza y en silencio se dirigió a la Zona Oscura para recargar su poder. Además, tenía preparativos que hacer para cuando los elegidos salieran de su aturdimiento decidieran ir a buscarlo repasando mentalmente lo que escribió no pudiendo evitar que de tener más tiempo pudo haber elegido mejor sus palabras.

"_Ya no me es útil así que se los regalo. Me quedaré con el digivice porque me interesa hacer un trato con ustedes, lo que quiero a cambio es el próximo objetivo de Arukenimon y la ubicación del cuartel del grupo de Gennai. Los estaré esperando en lo más profundo de la Zona Oscura pero si creen que pueden burlarme reconsidérenlo porque la madre de esto también lo creyó…"_

…

* * *

Arukenimon se encontraba caminando en medio de la llanura en la cual ocasionalmente se veían máquinas dispensadoras. A sus espaldas podía verse el vehículo amarillo que tantas veces usó con la parte frontal destruida al haberla estrellado contra una de las maquinas pero para ella no tenía importancia conforme avanzaba, casi arrastrando su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, su mente reproducía la batalla que tuvieron contra el Devimon que no debería de haber tenido poder suficiente para tocarla y aun así fue capaz de eliminar fácilmente a Mummymon mientras ella huía para evitar el mismo destino.

_"¡Pagaran por esto!"_

Pensó con furia conforme una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver las torres de control enfrente de ella y de un puñado arrancarse algunos cabellos que arrojo en su dirección. Ella iba a obtener su venganza.

….

* * *

_**Este es uno de esos capítulos donde sabes que tiene que pasar, te emociona como lo visualizas pero la ejecución te hace desear empezar el siguiente capítulo para compensar lo que faltó en este. La escena de Arukenimon era mucho más impactante en mi mente mientras que la de Devimon le faltó emoción, sobre todo que me pasé tantos capítulos tratando de construir el dilema con Demidevimon para que la resolución se sintiera tan superficial. Es por eso que este capítulo es corto (creo que se pueden imaginar lo que viene, eso es algo que no puede sufrir el mismo destino de este capítulo)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Suelo escribir desde el punto de vista de un solo personaje hasta el salto de escena pero… ¡No me decidía por uno en este! Y justo cuando tengo uno no encuentro la forma de hacer un cambio de escena. En ese sentido este capítulo terminó siendo distinto a los otros. _**

* * *

**Despertar **

La visión les paralizó. La pequeña victoria que sintieron cuando lograron escapar de aquella habitación de piedra desapareció tan pronto cuando vieron el cuerpo inconsciente al lado de la puerta y leyeron el mensaje escrito en la pared. Según Kari tenía entendido la madre de Tk se había suicidado poco después de saber de la muerte de su hijo pero esas palabras parecían indicar que podrían estar ante un caso de asesinato. Aun cuando la identidad del escritor no estaba, la única opción que llegó a su mente era Demidevimon.

Davis fue el primero en recuperarse de su estupor arrodillándose al lado de Nozomi aunque las advertencias de Yolei hacían que no se decidieran a moverlo. Los rasguños y moretones no les preocupaban tanto como el hematoma en forma de dedos en su cuello junto a una marca en su pecho visible tras su camisa desgarrada. Esa última herida era algo que no podía precisar que podría ser.

—No hay sangre. Eso es bueno, ¿no? — Dijo Cody con inseguridad recordando como cada vez que lo encontraban parecía que lo encontraban más herido que en la ocasión anterior. La forma como las heridas se acumulaban sin dejar que las anteriores sanaran del todo, sumando a su tendencia a no quedarse quieto, le preocupaba — Si no tenemos su digivice no podremos llevarlo con un doctor.

Los digimon miraban de un lado a otros a los humanos desconociendo que era lo que debían hacer regresando a sus etapas infantiles, y adulto en caso de Gatomon. Se trataba de una situación en la cual eran completamente impotentes a lo cual solo pudieron ponerse en guardia cuando escucharon pasos acercándose. Formando una línea frente a sus compañeros se alistaron mostrando sus garras y dientes en caso de tener que pelear aun cuando sus rostros mostraban el cansancio de haber luchado contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus movimientos alertaron a los humanos que imitaron sus posturas justo detrás de ellos solo para relajarse cuando vieron que eran Matt, Gabumon y Poyomon los que se acercaban corriendo. La relajación duró un par de segundos cuando se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Matt cayendo al cuerpo de Nozomi. El pánico en su rostro era visible mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos con su cuerpo temblando y Gabumon siguiéndolo con cautela. Poyomon, quien hasta ese momento estaba en manos de Matt, saltó soltándose de su agarre y con lágrimas en los ojos se arrojó al regazo de Nozomi murmurando lo que solo podían suponer era su nombre.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ninguno se atrevió a responder la pregunta de Matt cuando se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellos a lo cual con la cabeza gacha Kari señaló las palabras escritas en la pared. Ella no creía tener la voz para explicar la situación por su cuenta, el motivo por el cual estaban allí en primer lugar como tampoco la razón por la cual estuvieron separados durante el ataque. Aunque la forma como parecía que Matt estuviera a punto de llorar le indicaba que él no estaba en condiciones de escucharle.

Fue entonces que escucharon a Poyomon alzando la voz en lo que parecía ser un grito de alegría. Confundidos todos voltearon a ver a Nozomi quien había despertado a lo cual Matt no esperó más para ir a abrazarlo preguntándole una y otra vez si había algo que pudiera hacer por él.

—Quiero ver a mi mamá.

La petición extraña fue dicha con una voz rasposa y entrecortada la cual los desconcertó como la forma como Nozomi se negaba a levantar el rostro por algo que no estuviera relacionado con sus heridas. En una decisión rápida Matt les indicó con la miraba que taparan esa parte del texto a lo cual Ken se recostó en la pared con un brazo estirado en una postura extraña pero que ocultaba las ultima oración.

—Después la veremos — Dijo finalmente Matt en voz baja — Primero hay otras cosas que debemos hacer como salir de aquí y curar tus heridas. ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?

Una vez que la pregunta fue dicha el resto del grupo sacó sus D-Terminal mirando la sección de enviar mensajes sin estar seguros a quienes contactar. Aunque tenían los correos de los otros elegidos se seguía sintiéndose extraño enviarles un mensaje a todos y no estaban seguros de a quien podían pedir ayuda. Incluso si recordaban que Joe tenía conocimiento de primeros auxilios la extensión de las heridas parecía ser algo que superaría sus capacidades.

—No podemos salir del Digimundo por ahora —Continuó Matt cargando a Nozomi en su espalda quien a pesar de estar de despierto parecía muy confundido, recostándose sobre su hermano como un niño pequeño — El hermano mayor de Joe es doctor y sabe de los digimon. Aunque sea a distancia parece que es nuestra mejor opción.

Todos asintieron sin poder evitar cuando Matt se adelantó mostrar en sus rostros la sorpresa que sentían ante la calma con la cual estaba tomando la situación. Tras su reacción con lo sucedido con Tai, Kari esperaba que estuviera furioso aunque quizás eso sucedería una vez que atendieran a Nozomi. Poyomon por su parte no disimulaba el odio en sus ojos mientras salía del templo en la cabeza de Gabumon.

Durante el trayecto hasta el televisor más cercano no se encontraron con ningún digimon y mientras esperaban la respuesta de Joe acostaron a Nozomi en el suelo. Aunque en el fondo de sus mentes tenían la sensación que debían discutir lo que harían con el intercambio ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo hasta que en la pantalla apareció tanto Joe como su hermano. Tras dar una breve explicación del problema Joe ingresó al Digimundo siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermano para examinar a Nozomi quien permanecía inmóvil y callado.

—Sin equipo o entrenamiento no me siento cómodo diciendo esto pero parece que las heridas lucen peor de lo que son. En estos casos se debe vigilar por al menos cuarenta y ocho horas para estar seguros — Dijo Joe alternando la mirada entre Tk y Shin

—Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual no pueden traerlo deben resolverlo pronto. — Terminó Shin con seriedad. Un ruido al otro lado, al parecer el tocar de la puerta, hizo que Shin desviara la atención saliendo de su visión por unos minutos para luego regresar — Llámenme si notan algún cambio.

Aunque la conclusión del examen debía resultar alentadora ninguno podía animarse. Todos los que conocían el mensaje en la pared no podían dejar de pensar en lo que deberían de hacer, seguir la indicación o no, mientras que Joe no dejaba de hacer mudas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido. Poyomon por su parte tenía claro que no permitiría que Tk volviera a salir lastimado mientras Tk ya recordaba esa parte de su vida.

Demasiado agotado para tratar de moverse Tk permaneció acostado tal como Joe se lo pidió tras el regaño que su hermano recibió por haberlo movido de forma descuidada. Con excepción de unas cuantas preguntas que le hicieron responder durante el examen que le hicieron no había vuelto a hablar, y ya no estaba seguro de quien debía hacerlo. Una pregunta tan tonta como cuál era su nombre le dejó con duda, respondiendo Nozomi por costumbre pero finalmente sabiendo que el verdadero era Tk Takaishi.

_ "Algo le pasó a mi mamá"_

Ellos se esforzaron en reunirlo con su padre y hermano pero nunca a su mamá. Durante su vida en el mundo humano era con ella con quien vivía por lo que no tenía sentido, a menos que algo malo le hubiera pasado y no quisieran mencionarlo. Era ella lo que buscaba en ese apartamento aun cuando lo desconocía así como fue por instinto que sus pasos durante su huida lo llevaran a intentar volver a su anterior hogar.

_"Quiero verla"_

Su pensamiento tenía un tono de llanto infantil en su anhelo por regresar a su lado por ser uno de las pocas cosas que parecía no verse afectado por sus recuerdos recuperados. Sus conocidos de cuando era pequeño no debían de recordarlo, el poco tiempo que pasó con su padre y hermano ante su separación los hacía sentir como desconocidos al igual que el resto de los elegidos y la mirada de odio de Poyomon distaba de la emocionada de Patamon. Sin embargo lo que más cambió en su vida hasta el punto de tenerlo en ese estado de constante duda era recordar sus primeros encuentros con Demidevimon.

Casi daba risa como tras haber estado hasta momentos antes buscando con fiereza una forma de rescatarlo ahora se daba cuenta que la acusación que hicieron días antes resultó ser verdadera. Recordaba con claridad la forma como se dejó engañar en aquel parque para creer que todos lo abandonaron intencionalmente y como intentó por primera vez borrarle sus recuerdos. Aunque de forma más vaga también recordaba la ocasión en que logró darle esos hongos dejándolo en su estado actual a lo cual se sentía un tonto por haber confiado en él únicamente por tratarlo.

Quizás si no se hubiera encerrado en su propia tristeza en aquel momento la historia hubiera sido distinta…

Ya no podía negar que todo su tiempo con Demidevimon no fue más que su búsqueda de ganar algo siendo su evolución a Devimon quizás su objetivo. Aun cuando pensar en esa criatura lo llevaba al momento en que Angemon murió todavía en su mente se registró el anormal poder que este nuevo Devimon poseía del cual en parte era responsable. Las palabras que dijo no le eran claras pero creía que mencionó el ser una batería para ser usada.

Un aspecto que parecía ser una constante en toda su existencia donde no había hecho nada de provecho. La forma como todos hablaban como si no estuviera presente sobre un tema que directamente le concernía comprobarlo, incluso si se alejaron un par de metros dejándolo bajo la supervisión de Gabumon y Poyomon alcanzaba a oír sus murmullos sobre lo que harían con respecto a su faltante digivice.

_"¿Debería decirles que tenían razón en creer que Demidevimon siempre fue malvado?"_

Pensó tras oír la forma como alguien, no reconocía quien, parecía estar todavía en negación que Demidevimon lo atacara. Además de que el detalle de la muerte de Mummymon parecía ser desconocido para ellos lo cual podría ser una buena noticia. Confirmaban la existencia de un enemigo pero tenían uno menos.

Dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera su dilema mental era lo mejor. Ya estaba causando demasiado problemas a su alrededor y aunque le doliera reconocer que quien creyó su más fiel aliado solo lo veía como una herramienta no pensaba dejar que eso lo detuviera. Debía desprenderse de la ilusión en la que creció y el primer paso para ello era abandonar el nombre que le había dado con intenciones de ocultar su verdadera identidad.

A pesar de las objeciones de Gabumon se sentó ganándose la atención de todos los presentes quienes también parecían querer que permaneciera acostado. El dolor en su cabeza y pecho junto al mareo que experimentaban también parecían estar de acuerdo con esa idea pero su cansancio de ser un títere le daba la fuerza para no hacerlo.

—Si discuten sobre mí no me gusta que me dejen fuera. Puedo saber cosas que ustedes no.

Sus palabras salieron ligeramente entrecortadas y sin pensar en ello terminó llevando una mano cerca de su adolorida garganta. Su mirada por otra parte constataba esa fragilidad revelando la creciente determinación en su ser que Poyomon secundaba a su lado.

La duda en ellos pareció detenerlos hasta que al final su hermano se sentó a su lado contándole sobre el mensaje que Devimon había dejado a lo cual añadió el nuevo estado del enemigo sonriendo al confirmar que era un dato que desconocían. La sonrisa pronto fue borrada por la mezcla de culpa entre aquellos que comenzaba a considerar amigos siendo finalmente Davis quien reveló la parte faltante del mensaje.

Ya no podría volver a abrazar a su mamá.

* * *

**_Recordatorio en caso de olvido: Joe tiene dos hermanos mayores. Shin es el doctor que duerme en el armario al cual conocimos en Digimon Adventure y Shun es el que estudia Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02. _**


	28. Chapter 28

**_La verdad la falta de capítulos fue por falta de motivación. He tratado de revisar lo que tenía antes para evitar inconsistencias pero una fuerza invencible me lo está impidiendo por lo que decidí seguir. Si alguien nota algo que destaque por estar muy mal me lo puede decir y lo trataré de arreglar. _**

* * *

**Aceptación**

Era difícil mantenerse motivado. Unas simples bastaron para volver una tarea tan simple como prestar su atención una actividad que demandara gran parte de su concentración. Las memorias que nunca extraño gran parte responsables de su estado y que traían consigo una nueva pregunta sobre sus sentimientos exactos por los miembros restantes de su familia.

Ahora sabía que de pequeño le gustaba estar con sus abuelos, en particular pasando tiempo con su abuela paterna quien solía decir cosas que parecían carecer de sentido. Por otro lado estaban su padre y hermano, dos personas a las cuales ya conocía y cuya opinión no podía cambiar tan fácil con memorias que en primer lugar eran escasas. Sin embargo cuando la amargura que esos recuerdos en particular le invadía aparecían unos más recientes donde ambos trataban de incluirlos en su vida.

Se trataba de una contradicción que amenazaba con darle dolor de cabeza. Ellos lo dejaron, luego su hermano volvió y fueron a ese campamento, luego lo abandonó en ese parque de diversiones, luego fue a buscarlo volviendo a estar junto, al llegar a ese castillo todos lo dejaron atrás y Demidevimon durante mucho tiempo fue lo único que tenía. Años después reaparece con motivaciones que no lograba descifrar sin embargo su expresión era un fallido intento de ocultar su preocupación, continuamente dándole miradas de reojo y su mano parecía querer coger la suya. Todos esos movimientos que él mismo hacía en ocasiones cuando sabía que Demidevimon se enojaría si se mostraba preocupado.

Tk no quería seguir pensando en ellos. Las continuas comparaciones le hacían recordar la forma como había sido engañado, utilizado por quien más quería en el mundo e incapaz de confiar en sus propia mente que a pesar de saber que Demidevimon lo usaba, seguía pidiéndole que intentara confiar en el digimon. Era una idea peligrosa nacida por simple familiaridad y que por suerte el temor que la figura de Devimon le causaba le impedía forzar a su herido cuerpo a buscarlo.

—Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿no?

El comentario de Davis le hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de haber exigido ser involucrado en la discusión al final no le prestó mucha atención. Un rápido escaneo a los humanos y digimon que se encontraban sentados en círculo a su alrededor reveló miradas llenas de una determinación que por primera vez les veía con los más jóvenes con sus D-Terminal en mano.

Incluyéndolo eran doce parejas para lo que redujeron en tres misiones principales. Encontrar el próximo blanco de Arukenimon, la ubicación del cuartel del grupo de Gennai y sus planes, y detener a Devimon que se encontraba oculto en la Zona Oscura. El peligro potencial que representaban para el Digimundo sumado a que de una u otra forma todos los involucrados se sentían victimas de al menos uno de esos tres era la piedra en la cual los fragmentados grupos se unieron.

Fue cuando comenzaron a discutir cómo se repartirían que Tk se percató de una inconsistencia.

—Demidevimon… Devimon —Se corrigió todavía no acostumbrado al cambio de forma. Aunque su voz era apenas un susurro el que rompiera su silencio debió ser suficiente para volverse la atención de los presentes — Sabe dónde está el cuartel. Hace tiempo incluso pusimos cámaras dentro.

— ¿Quizás el aumento de poder lo haya debilitado? — Propuso Ken — Suele suceder cuando una digievolución es repentina y ahora está retirado en un lugar donde puede recuperarse.

—Una oportunidad perfecta para contratacar.

Tk encontraba difícil unirse al entusiasmo de Yolei. Había participado en muchos planes con Demidevimon para saber que la explicación no podía ser tan sencilla pero cuando abrió la boca para corregirla tuvo que cerrarla de inmediato. El dolor en su cuello le hizo llevar la mano en un intento de opacarlo y bajando la cabeza trató de disimular su expresión de malestar aunque Poyomon al negar dejar su regazo se dio cuenta de ello.

—No creo que sea conveniente para… Tk… hacer parte de alguno de estos grupos.

Joe sonaba inseguro de con que nombre llamarlo aunque a Tk lo que le molestó fue que insinuara que debían dejarlo atrás. No solo le resultaba ofensivo considerando sus habilidades, las tres misiones podrían hacerla solo con facilidad, sino que implicaría que al menos uno de ellos debía quedarse atrás con él. Sus enemigos poseían un poder que hasta el momento no habían sido capaz de igual por lo que carecía de sentido.

Tk podía hacerlos que se infiltraran en la guardia de Gennai, Tk sabía cómo ingresar a la Zona Oscura e incluso usarla a su favor, y aunque no podía adivinar a donde iría Arukenimon estaba seguro de que conocer un método para detenerla si lograba acertar en su blanco. Dejarlo atrás por algo tan trivial como un dolor de cabeza y cuello junto a unas cortadas era algo que le fue enseñado a considerar intolerable. Pero si recordaba quién y para qué le enseñó eso…

—Creo que el misión de búsqueda les dejé en claro mis habilidades y realmente me mostraron que no son muy buenos en eso de separarse. Sé cómo salir victoriosos en todas las misiones y si me toca quedar atrás entonces harán lo que diga. Estoy seguro de que esa manera podremos salir sin más heridos.

Intentó sonar confiado, borrando cualquier rastro de temor de su presencia, aunque al final no pudo evitar preguntarse si únicamente terminó sonando como arrogante. La imagen de su versión más joven seguía estando presente dándole una nueva visión de sus propias acciones y la inseguridad que venía de ellos le irritaba comenzando a desear que aquel niño dejara de existir. De no ser por la traición asociada al nombre de Nozomi incluso quería volver a usarlo para dejar de ser Tk.

Tantos esfuerzos mentales comenzaban a resultarle agotador hasta el punto que le costaba seguir el ritmo cuando el debate sobre sus palabras dio inicio. Para el momento en que aceptaron y decidieron darle a conocer el alcance de lo que los niños elegidos podían hacer se estaba quedando dormido con Matt sacudiéndolo de vez en cuando con una expresión de miedo que ya no se molestaba en ocultar.

Suspirando tomó una rama cercana dibujando tres rectángulos en el suelo, en la parte derecha colocando la inicial del enemigo a enfrentarse y moviendo la rama inseguro de ser capaz de pensar en cómo separarlos. Determinar cuál era la mayor amenazaba, determinar cuál era el verdadero objetivo de la misión, determinar quiénes eran los más adecuados para hacerlo.

Algo que debía de costarles segundo se estaba postergando hasta el punto que la rama parecía a punto de caérsele cuando una mano agarró la suya. Al levantar la vista se percató de que era Matt quien colocó su otra mano en su hombro para hacerlo volver a recostarse.

—Mejor continuemos con esto después.

Nadie pareció objetar ante las palabras de Matt, Tk tampoco tenía la fuerza para ello por lo que cerrando los ojos se permitió descansar un rato y vaciar su mente.

...

* * *

Uno a uno los miembros del grupo se dispersaron tras que pidió una pausa. Los más jóvenes parecían todavía entre enojados y conmocionados por lo sucedido, Joe y Gomamon tenían la D-terminal de Yolei escribiéndole a alguien, y Poyomon no se apartaba de Tk con la vista fija para asegurarse de que no se quedara dormido. Gabumon estaba sentado a su lado en silencio lo que facilitaba a Matt mantener la calma.

Por primera vez en la noche sentía que podía relajarse aunque al hacerlo las palabras de su hermano regresaban a su mente. Durante la discusión parecía ser el mismo de personalidad difícil y en el examen siguió refiriéndose a sí mismo como Nozomi, sin embargo la falta de irritación cuando le llamaban Tk y su reacción sobre lo sucedido a su madre hacía que tuviera dudas sobre cómo reaccionar. Su hermano había recuperado la memoria pero eso no significaba que su relación hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Tk?

Preguntó en voz baja riéndose a mitad de la misma por lo tonto que se sentía al hacerlo cuando ya le habían dado una respuesta congelándose cuando lo vio asentir lentamente.

—Lo preferiría.

Para Matt era difícil determinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, su voz había sido tan débil que tuvo que ver a Gabumon para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien y cuando recibió una confirmación se sintió tentado a probar su suerte colocando una mano sobre su hombro para abrazarlo. En lugar de rechazarlo como normalmente lo haría, sintió como se acurrucaba a su lado justo como cuando lo cargó para salir del templo. Un gesto que anteriormente atribuyó a su estado de confusión ahora parecía que era algo que Tk realmente quería.

….

* * *

_"Arukenimon está haciendo un buen trabajo para mí sin saberlo"_

Pensó Devimon sentado sobre una de las ramas de los árboles de la Zona Oscura. Entre sus dedos estaba un pequeño monitor que usaba cuando no podía hacer las vigilancias desde la mansión sonriendo ampliamente al ver sus creaciones, copias perfectas de los elegidos, causando caos en el Digimundo. Sus ataques eran aleatorios dando más la impresión de querer sembrar caos que encontrar alguna piedra sagrada y ganando la atención del grupo de Gennai cuyo grupo aumentó por el apoyo de los digimon que desconfiaban de los humanos.

Gennai había optado por una postura pasiva desde el inicio lo cual los volvía predecibles pero sin levantar sospechas les permitió crear su propio ejército. Si a eso le sumaba la ira de Arukenimon bastó solo horas para que empezara una guerra.

_"Esto es perfecto"_

Levantándose dejó caer el monitor y extendió sus alas aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para marcharse volando. Pronto Gennai y su grupo deberían de cambiar de locación, quizás incluso ser soldados activos, por lo que debía empezar a moverse para llegar a su guardia. Una vez que estuviera allí tendría acceso al servidor que necesitaba para la última fase de desprenderse de Nozomi quien estaba convencido volvería a encontrarlo en la batalla.


	29. Chapter 29

_**¡Dos publicaciones en un mes! Al menos mi nuevo objetivo para actualizar esta historia se ha cumplido en Diciembre.**_

_**La meta es terminar "Nozomi" antes de que termine 2017 lo cual no sé que tan ambicioso sea porque incluso si planeo capítulos al final pueden terminar alargándose o fusionándose. De momento traigo esto:  
**_

* * *

**Pausa para actuar**

Kari observó a los digimon comiendo unos bocadillos que Mimí y Palmon habían traído. Los únicos digimon que faltaban eran Poyomon que se negaba a dejar el lado de Nozomi y Gabumon que al darse cuenta de ello tomó unos cuantos.

Girando su cabeza se enfocó en el grupo al cual ahora pertenecía, en concreto en los dos nuevos miembros. Palmon tenía los brazos elevados, dando vueltas ocasionalmente, ante las preguntas de Joe sobre su estado demostrándoles que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Por otra parte Mimí parecía animada aunque notaba como desviaba la atención ocasionalmente hacía donde se encontraba Nozomi tensando su expresión. No pudo dejar soltar un suspiro al percatarse que todavía había recelo de su parte por la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente aunque dejó su preocupación de lado cuando la vio tomar los bocadillos que quedaban en su bolso e ir a entregárselos.

No alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Matt y su postura le impedía determinar si Nozomi se había despertado aunque lo que fuera que hablaron hizo que se relajara. Mientras la observaba regresar le dio la impresión de que había dejado el problema que tenían de lado, o al menos de momento.

— ¿Cuándo llegara el resto?

Preguntó agachándose para estar a la altura de los digimon e inclinado la cabeza a un lado. Trataba en lo posible de no mostrarse nerviosa recordándose que en ocasiones anteriores también habían logrado salir victoriosos aun si las continuas derrotas le dificultaban permanecer optimista. Sin embargo la presencia de Gomamon y Palmon le hicieron pensar en la ocasión en que casi derrotaron a Arukenimon al haber estado ambos grupos juntos por lo que con confianza renovaba elevó su rostro para enfocarse en los otros humanos que al igual que ella estaban agachados o sentados.

—Izzy debe localizar a los digimon primero así que… ¿media hora? — Respondió Mimí en tono inseguro que rápidamente cambió por uno más alegre — Es suficiente para asegurarnos de que todos estén listos para pelear. Vamos a terminar con esto hoy.

Ante sus palabras los digimon asintieron con determinación, Veemon incluso parecía dispuesto a salir a pelear en ese mismo instante hasta que el gruñido de su estómago delató que todavía tenía hambre y regresó a comer. Tanto digimon como humanos conversaban en lo que iban a hacer, una conversación en la cual prefirió mantenerse aparte, notando que Armadillomon parecía estar insistiendo algo a Cody. Entre tantos murmullos era difícil descifrar las palabras exactas a lo que dedicó una mirada a Gatomon quien al tener un mejor sentido de la adición le susurró la respuesta que debió de haber imaginado.

—Armadillomon se pregunta por qué son los únicos sin tener digievolución DNA.

Comprendía su inquietud. Si lograban hacer la digievolución DNA tendrían más poder de su lado aunque el hecho de ser cinco hizo que tras la aparición de Silphymon el tema pasara al olvido y se dijo que era justo como en el grupo anterior donde solamente Gabumon y Agumon formaron a Omnimon. Sin embargo al pensarlo detenidamente debía sentirse mayor impotencia cuando eres el único que no puede hacer la digievolución que cuando del grupo solamente una pareja lo logra.

Quería decir algo al respecto cuando una luz a sus espaldas hizo que todos se dieran la vuelta.

….

* * *

En menos de cinco minutos hubo dos cambios de nombre, uno que Davis entendía y el otro no tanto. Dejando de lado el motivo por el cual ahora Nozomi quería que solo se refirieran a él como Tk, cuando estuvo insistiendo lo contrario desde que lo conocieron, la pequeña pausa pareció haber llegado a su final.

Con el ahora Tokomon colocado en la cabeza de Tk uno a uno se sentaron formando un círculo retomando la escritura en los rectángulos tras responder una serie de preguntas sobre sus capacidades. La insistencia en esta ocasión parecía ser mayor a cuando hicieron el plan de búsqueda de Tai, nombres escritos para luego ser borrados para ponerlos en otro grupo y si alguno daba una sugerencia era tomada en cuenta.

Según Tk carecían de alguna ventaja para idear una buena estrategia por lo cual deberían de basarse en la experiencia de combate, conocimiento del terreno y diversidad en las formas de ataque. Entre más hablaba más quedaba en evidencia que poseía un alto conocimiento sobre digimon que ellos carecían sumado a una postura que le daba la impresión de algún tipo de general.

Fue entonces cuando el resto llegó trayendo una mala noticia.

Una guerra parecía estar tomando lugar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia donde parecía que ellos se habían aliado con Arukenimon y era Gennai junto a sus aliados quienes luchaban por detenerlos. El rumor se extendía a gran velocidad hasta el punto que los digimon faltantes del grupo alcanzaron a escucharlo teniendo que llegar a escondidas para evitar peleas innecesarias.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?—Dijo Sora sentándose en el círculo que acababa de agrandarse—Si vamos a detenerlos existe el riesgo de que termínenos atacándonos unos a otros.

El cambio en los hechos dejó a Davis atónito. Durante la última media hora fueron conscientes que Devimon podría estar tendiéndoles una trampa al pedir una cosa que ya sabía y una que no le importaba pero ahora los hechos no concordaban. Ni siquiera parecía posible que él fuera parte del conflicto que se había formado del cual no estaban seguros de tener el poder para detenerlo.

— ¡Solo debemos ir allí y darles con todo lo que tengamos!

Gritó entusiasta, un sentimiento que no parecía muy compartido con los mayores y sus compañeros no dejaban de dar miradas de reojo al templo recordando la nueva derrota que llevaban. El único otro que parecía no dejarse decaer por el cambio de los acontecimientos era Tk quien permaneció pensativo hasta que finalmente habló.

—No es mala idea. De seguro han pensado en que pensaríamos un plan para contraatacar. En ese caso lo mejor podría ser no usar plan alguno.

La sonrisa con la cual el supuesto apoyo a su propuesta fue dado hizo que Davis sintiera que debería de estar enojado por ser burlado. Había estado pensando en animar al grupo, no dar a entender que atacaran a ciegas pero una mirada a su alrededor mostraba que algunos de sus amigos compartían la idea.

—La mayoría carece de coordinación, ya quedó claro que no tenemos ventaja de tipo ni de nivel y desconocemos cual es el plan que tienen —Continuó Tk todavía con la voz ronca, haciendo pausas innecesarias mientras hablaba y Davis no pudo evitar pensar que su respiración parecía algo alterada. Un par de horas de descanso no eran suficientes pero exceptuando esas pequeñas señales era difícil darse cuenta de ello lo cual no estaba seguro de si considerarlo algo bueno — No sé si funcione con las creaciones de Arukenimon pero les diré el secreto para derribar a digimon en este tipo de condiciones.

Parecía muy confiado en lo que afirmaba y una mirada de reojo a Palmon le recordó que Tk, un humano con una gran desventaja en una pelea, era capaz de derribar a digimon. Sin embargo la pelea con Palmon y con el falso Greymon no eran muy buenos antecedentes, lo suyo parecía ser más tender trampas y huir que combatir abiertamente.

—Hagan lo que siempre hacen que yo me encargaré de Devimon.

Mientras dejaba que Matt y Joe objetaran con la idea al recordarle que no estaba en condiciones de moverse, Davis se enfocó en su grupo. Nuevamente la determinación estaba presente aunque ahora que parecían compartir la idea de elegir el bando que querían confrontar sus miradas parecían indicar cual eran sus elecciones. Preocupación, enojo e impotencia parecían ser las emociones principales tras esas decisiones por lo que asintiendo para sí mismo se levantó asegurándose de que todos se fijaran en su presencia al hacerlo de la forma más ruidosa posible.

—¡Tenemos un plan! —Gritó ignorando los comentarios y gemidos de quienes todavía diferían con lo que había dicho. Inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con Tk le dedicó su más grande sonrisa, pequeña venganza por su anterior burla —Pero no creas que podrás deshacerte de nosotros tan fácil.

No necesitó aclarar a lo que se refería con ello. La silenciosa protesta de Tk no se hizo esperar la cual pronto fue acompañada por un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar a decir lo que deberían de hacer para que su no-plan funcionara. Matt fue el primero en protestar, otra vez, y aunque no lo conocía bien le dio la impresión de ser una queja más que realmente oponerse a la idea. Mimí tampoco parecía del todo segura del lugar donde tendría que estar e Izzy permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de mostrarse calmado aunque el constante temblor en sus manos indicaba lo nervioso que estaba por la posición en la que terminó.

Su grupo era en general el que parecía más preparado para actuar. Dando golpes al aire Yolei parecía estar esperando solo la señal para partir aunque su nerviosismo se hacía evidente en tu voz. A su lado Kari parecía calmada siendo las constantes miradas de reojo a su hermano junto a un débil asentimiento lo que demostraban que estaba igualmente ansiosa que su compañera. Finalmente era difícil de leer lo que estaba pensando Cody con su ojos fijos en un punto que solo él podía ver, Armadillomon tampoco parecía estar seguro de ello, pero su resolución parecía ser una de las más definidas de todos.

—Muy bien. ¿Todos tienen claro lo que vamos a hacer?

Era extraño que Tai tomara la iniciativa casi tanto como que ver al grupo de los mayores asentir a sus palabras como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo. Por uno que otro comentario que escuchó sabía que antes fueron un grupo eficiente pero lo poco que alcanzó de verlo realmente comportarse como un equipo no llegaba a completar la imagen de los salvadores del Digimundo. De no ser porque su propia misión era más importante quizás lamentaría no poder verlos actuar.

….

* * *

Entre más intentaba cortarlas, más cadenas que lo ataban a Nozomi parecían aparecer sin embargo no tomaría más de un día lograrlo. Una vez que fuera libre nada le impediría abrir sus alas para dar el siguiente paso en sus planes. Pensar en cuanto había logrado con sus limitaciones actuales hizo que Devimon sonriera de medio lado mientras terminaba de revisar el lugar donde un Devimon antes que él pudo posicionarse como el dueño absoluto de esa isla. Tal como esperaba los canales de la Zona Oscura que modificó conducían la energía que le daba su poder alimentándolo aún más.

—Así que no mentiste en tu carta diciendo que has digievolucionado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Devimon dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes el tono altivo de Weedmon que no era otra cosa que muestra de falsa valentía. No muy lejos a sus espaldas estaban los Sukamon y Chuumon temerosos por su nueva forma, listos para escapar ante la menor señal de peligro.

_"Son muy lentos"_

Pensó no tratando de demostrar con sus movimientos que su nueva forma poseía un poder que excedía al nivel que aparentaba. En su lugar trató de mostrarse inocente ante las acusaciones, esperando el momento en que bajaran la guardia para poder usar su toque del mal con ellos. Era un verdadero reto contener su carcajada ante su victoria segura.

...

* * *

**_Me encontré, e igual de rápido perdí, una tabla donde te decían las ventajas y desventajas de tipo de los digimon (en una de las versiones de los juegos) por lo que sí, ninguno de los digimon tiene realmente ventaja sobre sus enemigos. Quizás pueda pensarse que Gatomon (digimon sagrado) podría tener ventaja con Devimon pero al igual que entre Arukenimon y Garudamon son fuertes y débiles al mismo tiempo contra el otro digimon. _**


End file.
